Harry Potter and the Old Mage
by DragonFoxx
Summary: AU, OotP Spoilers, Harry's 6yr starting, new friends and an ancient and powerful mage as a mentor, other realms, new magic, Mystra, friends and familys brought closer together. Cross over with some Forgotten Realms. Rating Change for Language
1. Prologue: Visitors

**Summery:** Now sixteen years of age, Harry is in mourning over Sirius's death. On the night of his birthday, Dumbledore and Remus come to take him back to Hogwarts, but Harry gets another visitor as well. Mystra, Goddess of Magic. X-over with Harry Potter and Forgotten Realms  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to Harry Potter or Forgotten Realms. They belong to their respective creator's, namely J. K. Rowling and Ed Greenwood, I am just borrowing them for a while.

**............... Visitors ...............**  
  
Elminster, Storm Silverhand, Sylune, and Lhaeo were all sitting in Elminster's tower in Shadowdale having tea. Chatting about the current status of the Harpers, a large yet mostly hidden group of people working towards the betterment of the realm. They remained hidden for there were many who didn't like what they stood for, peace and freedom for all beings in the realm.  
  
"The Harpers are all well and good Chosen, but something new has come up." A voice said from seemingly everywhere and nowhere in the room with the four tea drinkers. "And just what is this new thing Lord Azuth?" Elminster asked. The others were looking at him with raised eyebrows by now. Strange and Devine things always seemed to happen around the Old Mage, and though conversing with the God of Spells himself was new, they were all quite used to the unexpected by now.  
  
"You are to train one of the Lady's Chosen from another realm. In everything. Be ready, he will arrive tonight." Azuth said.  
  
Everything was quiet for a short while. The four sitting around the table looked at one another. "What did he mean 'A Chosen from another realm'?" Storm asked. "Just that I would expect." Elminster replied. "It seems strange though. Wouldn't this Chosen have people to teach him in his own realm? Why would he need to come here to learn?" Lhaeo asked. Sylune looked at him, "Perhaps it is unsafe for him there, or he is more powerful than those teaching him and needs training that they cannot provide. We won't know until he arrives." 

In his office Dumbledore was preparing to leave for number Four Privet Drive. He knew Harry Potter wasn't doing well. After all, his only remaining family had just died. Passing through the actual veil between the living world and the world of the dead. He wouldn't be returning.  
  
Harry knew that members of the Order of the Phoenix were always watching his house. But because of all the dinners and get-togethers they were having because of his uncle's work he was unable to even go outside. He hated it. He hardly got any food. And was unable to send anything besides his regular letters every three days. He would put some of the situation into his letters but not much. Just the reasons he was unable to go outside. Otherwise he knew that if one of his friends in the Order were on duty they would try to get in touch with him if they never saw him. The only good thing was that he could occasionally talk to them from his bedroom window. Usually Tonks. She always seemed to be up in the tree outside his window chatting with him. It was one of the few things he was enjoying over the summer.  
  
With all of the dinners he was unwelcome at, he rarely got to eat. And when his Aunt and Uncle did allow him to eat it was not much. Harry was getting thin. Too thin. He knew this but didn't know what to do. He couldn't get anything from downstairs. That would require him to actually go down there and come into contact with his hated relatives. Something he really dreaded. He also didn't want to tell anyone in the Order. They would all make so much fuss about it. Especially Mrs. Weasley. Harry really didn't want to worry her. Besides he didn't think it was really that bad.  
  
  
  
The Order members had kept a close eye on Harry, even though he was unable to come outside. This is how Dumbledore new that he wasn't doing well. All of Harry's guards could see it. He had gone into depression. He would talk to a few of those guarding him some times. But nothing seemed to help. He also wasn't eating nearly as much as he should be. Besides that no one had even seen him in the window for over a week. The letters came, but no sight of Harry by the Order member on guard at the times Hedwig flew out of the window went with them.  
  
So back in his office, Dumbledore was getting ready to leave. He was going to take Harry away from his relatives and bring him back to Hogwarts, once and for all. He never should have sent Harry back after Sirius' death. He had though, the blood protection created when Harry's mother had died for him and held together by Harry staying with his mother's sister was important to keep Harry alive. But he wasn't really alive when he was suffering so much all alone. Tonight was the best time to do it, for tonight, a minute after midnight, Harry would be sixteen.  
  
Dumbledore looked at his watch. It was time to go. "Well I'm off Fawkes." The phoenix thrilled at him and flew off his perch and onto Dumbledore's shoulder. "Did you want to come with me?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at the phoenix. Fawkes thrilled again. "Then let us be on our way."  
  
He picked up a small pebble and an old top hat and disappeared from the room with Fawkes on his shoulder. The two of them reappeared just outside of the wards surrounding number Four Privet Drive. Dumbledore dropped the top hat. It had served its purpose as a portkey; the stone would take them back to his office in Hogwarts.  
  
A man with graying brown hair stepped forward to great the Headmaster. "Professor, He has been up in his room all day. And I can't get into the house and see him because of those bloody muggle relatives of his." The man said getting angry.  
  
"Calm down Remus. Lets go and get Harry. Hopefully seeing you will cheer him up some." Dumbledore said. The two of them walked up to the front door and let themselves in using the 'Alohamora' spell to unlock the front door. They quietly went up the stairs to Harry's bedroom. Before entering Dumbledore cast a silencing charm on the entire room. Nothing from inside would be heard.  
  
The two men and the phoenix entered the room and found Harry sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be sleeping. "Harry?" Remus said quietly. "We've come to take you back to Hogwarts." There was no movement from the form on the bed. "Harry?"  
  
"Remus?" Harry asked in a strained voice. Dumbledore decided then to turn on the light now that Harry was awake and the two men finally got a good look at him. They both stood there shocked. Fawkes immediately flew over to Harry and landed on his lap, looking up at him as if offering comfort and protection to the young man. Harry was thin, beyond thin, he was nearly skin and bones. His cheeks were hollow, and his arms were like sticks. Remus guessed that if he hadn't been wearing the oversized shirt he had on that he would be able to see all of Harry's ribs. "Oh God Harry! You're so thin. Those bloody muggles have been starving you nearly to death!"  
  
Harry barely moved. He didn't seem to have the energy to do much more that open his eyes. Dumbledore looked around at the room and started packing everything into Harry's trunk while Harry and Remus talked. Or rather while Remus talked and tried to get Harry to drink a strengthening potion he had started carrying ever since he had heard about Harry's limited amount of food.  
  
"God Harry. I had really hoped this wouldn't be needed. Come on open up. Stupid bottle." Harry gave a little horse laugh at Remus's predicament. "It may help if you try it more slowly Remus." He said still slightly laughing. Remus took a deep breath to calm himself and tried again to pull out the cork. This time it worked and he helped Harry swallow it all.  
  
When they had finished with the potion Dumbledore was finished with putting all of Harry's possessions into his trunk with Hedwig's cage resting on top of it. The owl herself was perched on the back of the only chair in the room, which itself was situated at the desk in front of the window and next to Harry's bed. They needed to let the potion take effect before they could move so Dumbledore and Remus sat down with Harry and Fawkes on the bed.  
  
Harry looked over to Remus, "I miss him Remus. How do you cope with something like this? Does it ever get better?" He asked, the look in his eyes pleading for Remus to give him a positive answer. "I miss him too Harry. All the time. It hurts and it's not something that just goes away over time. The loss of your parents still hurts. It always will I'm afraid. But it does get better..."  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of bright light. And a woman seeming to glow with an intense silver light and radiating enormous amounts of pure magical energy appeared in the room with the three of them  
  
"My young Chosen. It is time for your full power to be unleashed. And you must be trained." She smiled at the stunned and awed expressions on all of their faces, Dumbledore's included. "Wh-who are you?" Harry asked the woman breathlessly  
  
She laughed. The sound being so mystical that it enchanted them. "I am the Lady of Mysteries, the Goddess of Magic, Mystra." She said to him. Harry and Remus looked over at Dumbledore, even he seemed surprised by the woman. But he had regained a little of the twinkle in his eyes. "Great Lady. It is our honor to meet you." Dumbledore said to her. Mystra smiled.  
  
"Harry you are to be trained for one year in Faerûn, the land of Forgotten Realms, by my Chosen. You are sixteen now and it is time that the strength buried by Voldemort when he first attacked you be reawakened." By this time Harry had lost all ability to talk, being too stunned by what this woman, the Goddess of Magic herself, was saying to him.  
  
Mystra beckoned Harry to come to the middle of the room. He numbly obeyed, and Fawkes went with him. Coming to rest on the shoulders of the silver glowing Goddess. She took his head in her hands and suddenly Harry felt warm, then hot, almost as if he was on fire. It burns! Harry thought, his back arched as he went through the pain, mouth open to let out a scream, but not once did he make a sound. This fact pleased Mystra. She was happy that he had grown up strong willed. He would do many great things in his life. When she was done and the burning was gone Harry slumped to the ground. The effects of the strengthening potion used up.  
  
Remus and Dumbledore looked on with amazement when Harry had gone to Mystra in the center of the room. He had started to glow, softly in the beginning when she had first laid her hands on the side of his face. Beginning as a soft silver and growing nearly as bright as the Goddess herself for a split second before she released him. It was completely gone by the time he slumped to the ground and they could not find any difference with Harry than there had been before. But they instinctively knew that there was one. No one who had not been in the room would be able to tell though. They knew that for sure as well.  
  
"Now Harry, I have one gift for you." Mystra said as she walked a few steps away from him over to Hedwig, Fawkes still on her shoulder. "You two are linked with your souls. So I will give this as a joint gift between the two of you." Again she put her hands around a face, though this time it was that of the owl Hedwig. Hedwig too began to glow, a soft snowy white light. "You and Hedwig will always be connected now. Not only through your souls but through you're minds as well. You will be able to speak to her and she to you. She can also regenerate and be reborn, much in the same way as a phoenix can," She said looking at Fawkes on her shoulder while still cupping her hands around Hedwig's face, "though not through fire but through snow. She will be able to change into a cloud of snow at will and travel through and between the realms. And no the snowy form of Hedwig will never melt. No matter what. This way you will be able to keep in contact with your friends and family in this realm thought you will be training in another."  
  
Harry just looked at Mystra. Still in shock at what he had felt when she had touched him. When she had awakened his full strength in magical energies, even if he didn't feel any different. And now all this with Hedwig, he didn't know what to say. She seemed to know this, and smiled. Mystra looked directly into Harry's eyes as the clock ticked over to one minute past midnight. The exact time Harry was born sixteen years ago. "It is time now. Those who will train you are waiting. Learn well my young Chosen. Oh and one other thing." She said to Harry, the smile still on her face. "He is not dead. There is a way for you to rescue him. But you must find this. Ask El for help." The Goddess of Magic nodded to Harry, still smilingly and suddenly Harry, Hedwig, and his trunk bearing all his belongings vanished from the room in a flash of light.  
  
Mystra looked back to Dumbledore and Remus still sitting shocked on the bed. As Fawkes returned to Dumbledore's shoulder she smiled at them. Then she too disappeared. The two men were still a little stunned by all that had happened as they stood up to leave the room and number Four Privet Drive altogether.  
  
Remus looked over at Dumbledore. "Professor, what just happened?" "I believe that our young Harry Potter has the favor of the Goddess of Magic herself. And she sent him to get training from her other Chosen in their realm. It is a good thing I think." Dumbledore replied. "I suppose. It is good for Harry to have something positive happen in his life." Remus said.  
  
They remained quiet while they walked to the edge of the wards. "What do you think she meant by 'He is not dead. There is a way for you to rescue him'?" Dumbledore mused. Remus looked at the Headmaster with a straight and determined look in his eyes and automatically answered, "Sirius."  
  
The two men said no more as they apparrated away, leaving behind the house and family that had unknowingly played host to the Goddess of Magic. 


	2. Arrival

**Summery:** Now sixteen years of age, Harry is in mourning over Sirius's death. On the night of his birthday, Dumbledore and Remus come to take him back to Hogwarts, but Harry gets another visitor as well. Mystra, Goddess of Magic. X-over with Harry Potter and Forgotten Realms  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to Harry Potter or Forgotten Realms. They belong to their respective creator's, namely J. K. Rowling and Ed Greenwood, I am just borrowing them for a while.  
  
**............... Arrival ..............  
**  
"Do we know when this Chosen from another realm is supposed to be here? Lord Azuth said tonight and it is nearly midnight already." Lhaeo asked. "We know as much about this Chosen and his time of arrival as you do." Storm said and not for the first time either. "We don't know when or where he will arrive." Sylûne added.  
  
"It will be soon." Elminster said as he walked out of his tower and towards the pond behind it. "And it will be outside, just... about... there." He said pointing towards a small island in the middle of the pond. The island had stepping stones going out from it to right in front of where the Old Mage stood at the ponds edge. There were also stones circling it in even intervals at a foot out from the island itself. Every thing was perfectly circular.  
  
"I have never seen that before Old Mage." Sylûne stated. The other two agreed with her. "Of course not. I put it there when I first built this tower. I hid it after I finished its construction. I did not know at the time what it would be used for or when but I knew it would reappear when it was necessary."  
  
Just then there was a great flash and a pillar of light shot down from the clouds and struck the island. After the light had disappeared the four people standing on the edge of the pond got a look at what had appeared on the island. In the center was what looked to be a young man with messy black hair, dressed in what appeared to be overly large cloths. He was lying on his side with his eyes closed. Next to him was a trunk and what looked to be a large bird cage, though the bird they supposed was supposed to be in it was currently walking over to the young man with what appeared to be a pair of glasses in its beak. He looked to the four onlookers to be thin, exceedingly so.  
  
"Look at him, he must have been nearly starved to death he's so thin." Sylûne said racing across the stepping-stones to the young man's side. When she got there she immediately picked up the young man's head and rested it in her lap, turning him onto his back as she did so. The owl looked up at her as Storm, Lhaeo, and Elminster arrived on the island behind it. Storm joined her sister in kneeling on the ground next to the young man. The owl turned around and placed the glasses in Storm's lap. She looked at the owl then. "Are these his?" She asked. The owl hooted what sounded like an affirmative, and Storm smiled.  
  
"Look at this." Lhaeo said looking at the young man's forehead. He had found a lightning bolt shaped scar situated in the center of the young man's forehead. "I wonder what this is from."  
  
"It is no ordinary scar. It is a remnant of a deadly curse." Elminster said. The young man groaned. "Easy does it there. Just relax your among friends." Sylûne said to the young man as he opened his eyes. They were a startling emerald green with such life and power behind their surface that she was momentarily startled.  
  
The young man groaned again and tried to sit up. Storm put a hand on his shoulder. "Lie back. You're too weak to do anything. Can you talk?" "Glasses..." The young man said hoarsely. "Oh of course." Storm put his glasses onto his face. "My name is Storm by the way. The woman behind you is my sister Sylûne. Behind her is Lhaeo, and that," she said turning her head to look towards the young man's feet "is Elminster, also known as the Old Mage." Elminster nodded to the young man. "...Uh... Harry." He said weakly before he fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
Elminster mumbled something and two large floating disks appeared in the air beside him. Storm lifted Harry from her sister's lap and placed him on one of the disks while Lehao got the trunk and birdcage onto the other one. The owl, which had made her way over to Elminster, flew up and landed on top of the trunk.  
  
The group began to leave the island with Elminster leading the way, followed by the disk carrying Harry, then Storm and Sylûne, then by the second disk, with Lhaeo bringing up the rear. Leading every one into the tower and up the stairs, Elminster went to the bedroom they had prepared after they had first heard about the student they would be receiving. The disk carrying Harry situated itself directly over the bed as Elminster pulled the sheets back. It then slowly descended until it was touching the bed where it promptly disappeared.  
  
As Sylûne pulled the sheets back up around Harry and he settled down into the pillows Storm took his glasses back off of his face and placed them on the bedside table. The trunk was placed at the end of the bed. Elminster looked at the owl, which flew off the trunk once it was set down and landed on the headboard of the bed. Situating herself directly above Harry's head.  
  
"Well, I believe that is all for me tonight. I know the rest of you don't need it but I have to get some sleep if I want to do any thing tomorrow. I'll see you all in the morning." Lhaeo said as he left the other three tending to Harry. Tomorrow would definitely be an interesting day to say the least.  
  
Once he left Elminster conjured three comfortable chairs to be situated around the bed. One on each side and the third at the foot. "We might as well make our selves comfortable seeing as you two will not likely leave his side till he is healthy." The Old Mage mused as he sat down in the armchair at the foot of the bed. It was also the one closest to the fireplace. The chair, angled between the fireplace and the bed, was the perfect place to be out of the way of the two women who would most likely be mothering the poor boy till he was able to fend them off himself. Elminster waved one hand at the fireplace and a comfortable fire burst into life. He then proceeded to pull a pipe from thin air and began to puff on it gently as he closed his eyes and left the women to watch over the young Chosen that Mystra had sent to them for training.  
  
'Train one of the Lady's Chosen from another realm, in every thing.' Everything. Just what had he meant by that. Of course if he could do magic that would be a big part of his training. But what else were they supposed to teach this young man. This Harry. Well considering those present at the time of the announcement, Elminster believed he knew what that meant.  
  
He himself was the strongest mage in the realm. Though he rarely showed even near his full power. He knew he was to teach Harry magic. He would need to get to know the lad a bit before he knew just what he needed to teach him the most. Storm, though she knew some magic and possessed some of the Lady's own energy like himself and Sylûne and the rest of her sisters, was much more of a warrior than a wizard. She would be teaching him self-defense and swordplay.  
  
Sylûne was strong in magic in her own right. The addition of some of the Lady's energy only enhanced this, and her strongest magic was that of the elementals. Did this lad have the same gift? In all of the realms he had visited in his travels he knew that is was a rare ability to have in any of them. If this boy had the potential he would defiantly profit from Sylûne's training. If he didn't have this gift than Elminster didn't know what Sylûne would have to teach him. He supposed that it would just have to wait till tomorrow at least before he knew the answer to that particular question.  
  
Lhaeo on the other hand, just what was he to teach the boy? Lhaeo knew much of the histories and prophecies of many of the realms. Did it have something to do with that? He would have to ask Lhaeo if he could find any thing about Harry's realm. Once they found out which one it was that is.  
  
As Elminster was going through his musings, the two sisters were watching over Harry and discussing the young man lying on the bed between them. "He is so thin. What do you suppose happened to him?" Sylûne asked. "I really don't know. But did you see the clothes he is in. They are way to big on him and look to be years old." Storm replied.  
  
"Yes like they were picked up out of the trash. We will need to get him new clothes for sure. We need to get some good food into him as well. We can't let him remain this thin. It's unhealthy." Storm looked at her sister and nodded. "Definitely. That will need to be first." The two women fell silent for a while. Sitting there watching over the young Chosen whom they knew nothing about but his name.  
  
A few hours later the predawn light was beginning to show in the windows on the bedroom wall. "Would either of you two lady's like some tea this morning?" Elminster asked them finally breaking the silence. "Yes please." "That would be great El." Elminster conjured a pot of steaming tea and four cups. Pouring tea into three of them he floated two over to the women sitting along side the bed and kept the third for himself. Setting the fourth cup and the pot on the mantle place above the still burning fire. "Well as you both said before, the lad definitely needs to eat some good food and get his body back into a healthy condition. I'll go and see to breakfast while the two of you see to young Harry. He should be up in an hour or so. If not be sure to wake him. In that condition it is best if he not sleep to much." Saying this Elminster left the room with his teacup still in hand and went down to the kitchen. There he found Lhaeo already up and getting the oven heated back up.  
  
Nearly and hour latter Harry started to stir in bed. Groaning slightly he opened his eyes and reached to the side of the bed to find his glasses when some one put them on his face. "Hello again Harry." A woman said as she leaned back after putting on his glasses. She was tall and had long silver hair. Her clothes were that of a warrior and she even wore a sword sheathed at her hip. Harry could see that she was strong and muscular just by looking at her bear arms. "Who are you? And where am I? What's..." At this point the woman raised her hand to stop Harry's many questions.  
  
"Think back to last night Harry. Lady Mystra, Goddess of Magic, summoned you here for training. My name is Storm and over there is my sister Sylûne." Storm pointed toward the mantle place where Sylûne was pouring tea. Sylûne was tall like Storm and she to had long silver hair. Unlike Storm, she did not seem to be the physical type; she was no warrior, at least not one with swords and the like. She was a witch, and Harry could tell she was a powerful one. He could literally feel the magical energy radiating from her body. She waved her hand over the cup and the tea was suddenly steaming hot. Sylûne walked back over to Harry and handed him the cup. "Good morning. Seeing as you haven't had hardly any food in a long while the tea will help to keep it down." Sylûne said as Harry took the cup of tea and sipped it tentatively.  
  
Harry was thinking about what Storm had said as he sipped on the tea from Sylûne. He didn't really remember much of last night. He heard Hedwig hoot and turned around in the bed to look at her. Their eyes connected and suddenly everything that had happened rushed back to him. "Oh wow!" He mumbled to himself as he went over the events of the previous night. "So I'm really in another realm?" Harry asked the two women looking back towards the mantle place situated at the end of the bed. There was still a nice fire burning in the fireplace and it seemed to help him to concentrate while he was trying to make sense of everything.  
  
"Indeed ye are lad." Some one said from the doorway. Harry turned to look at the speaker. There stood an old man. His hair and beard were pure white and reached down past his waist. On his head was an old pointed hat and he wore an old and very patched set of wizards' robes with what looked to be many pockets. Next to his head floated a pipe, gently puffing on itself. In the old man's hands was a tray filled with breakfast pastries and a plate of steak and eggs.  
  
"My name is Elminster by the way. Call me El or Old Mage. This one is for you." The Old Mage said as he handed Harry the plate of steak and eggs. "We need to get your strength back so we can start your training."  
  
Harry looked at the Old Mage and suddenly remembered what Mystra had told him just before she sent him here. "I am supposed to ask for your help in saving my godfather. He fell through the veil separating the living and the dead. The Lady Mystra said he wasn't dead and that you would be able to help me get him back." Harry said excitedly.  
  
"Calm down lad. Don't worry I think I know a way to help you if you are up for it. I will have to look through some books though." With that the Old Mage took his pipe form the air and contentedly stuck it into his mouth to smoke it. He left Harry alone then with the two women. They all sat there silently eating their breakfasts and drinking tea from cups Sylûne had refilled from a now steaming pot on the mantle place.  
  
"Well let us tell you a little about ourselves and our realm. You can tell us about yourself when El and Lhaeo are here and after you've eaten some more." Storm said to Harry as he worked through the rather large steak on his plate. (AN: Let me know if I got any part of this wrong. I can't get to my books at the moment and so I'm going off of memory.) "We are two of seven sisters, Sylûne and I, though only four of us are related by the blood of our mother." Storm started with Sylûne picking up the tale.  
  
"Even though that is the case, we are all true sisters through a gift of the Goddess and the small amount of her magic we each carry." "Yes," Storm said "This magic from the Goddess Mystra, also known as Silver Fire, is what makes us the Lady's Chosen. Elminster and Kelban Blackstaff are the only two males to have some of the Lady's Magic. And Elminster is believed to be the first Chosen," "As far as we know any way. I don't believe he has ever told anyone if it is true or not." Sylûne cut in. "Now, this realm is probably much like yours. As you know we have magic and those who can use it as well as those who cannot. We have dragons, Dwarves, many types of Elves, Humans, Centaurs, and all sorts of monsters and magical creatures." Sylûne said. Storm continued. "Yes we have griffins, pixies, phoenix's, demons, many different types of ghosts, and so on." Storm and Sylûne continued to tell Harry all about the realm he had been sent to for the rest of the morning. Harry occasionally asked questions or for some clarification at some fact in particular.  
  
Only once did he try to get out of bed. The two women had quickly stopped him though, saying that he needed to rest a while more still. So Harry remained in bed with Storm and Sylûne on either side of him and Hedwig behind him on the headboard.  
  
Down in the lower reaches of the tower Lhaeo and Elminster were looking through many old tomes, trying to find some way to help Harry get his godfather back as well as to find as much information on Harry's realm as they could.  
  
A little after noon Elminster and Lhaeo brought lunch up for everyone. After they had finished eating Harry began to tell them about himself and his own realm. The four listeners occasionally asked Harry questions about this or that but generally they just sat there listening, or in Lhaeo's case, listening and taking notes. You never knew when this information might come in handy and Lehao was and excellent scribe who loved his work. After a few hours of talking Harry was getting tired. Storm and Sylûne made Harry go to bed, telling him that they would wake him up for dinner after which he could go back to bed.  
  
It went on like this for the next three days as well. After breakfast, Harry was allowed to get up, walk around a little, and freshen up. They had brought him new clothes that actually fit him and he already felt more comfortable in them. He would then listen to Sylûne or Elminster as they told him about the magic of this realm and how it was used. Or he would listen to Storm or Lhaeo telling him about everything else in the realm. Next would come lunch, after which Harry would tell the others more about his realm. They would then have dinner and Harry would go to bed. The combination of lots of rest and good food in abundance was having a great effect on Harry. He was getting stronger every day but he still had a ways to go and he got tired easily, but he was looking much healthier.  
  
It was after dinner on the third full day that Harry had been in the realm. "The Order of the Phoenix will be meeting tonight. I wonder what Professor Dumbledore is going to tell them. I wish I could tell them how I'm doing." Harry said to the empty room. "Have you forgotten about me already, Harry?" An indignant female voice said from inside his head. Harry looked around, a bit startled to be hearing voices. His eyes came in contact with Hedwig's and he was reminded of the gift Mystra had given the two of them. "Oh! I completely forgot we could do this." Harry said. He heard a soft laughter in his head. "You have been quite a bit busy lately." Hedwig said. "I'd say so." Harry said and he heard Hedwig laugh again. "So, are you going to write them a letter? I've been dieing to try traveling between the realms." Harry smiled. "Yea. Give me a few minutes to write the letters."

He got out of bed and went over to his trunk. After pulling out his quill and some parchment Harry sat down at the desk in the room and began writing a letter to the entire Order of the Phoenix. He then wrote shorter ones to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Remus. After he sealed the letters he went over to Hedwig. "So do you know how you are going to do this?" "Nope." The owl replied with what sounded like a smile in her voice. "I have a feeling that I will know what to do and when I need to do it." She finished. "Alright." Harry said to her. "Will you wait for their replies, please?" "Of course. Don't worry, everything will be fine." "I know it will. Just be careful."

Hedwig took the letters and hopped onto Harry's arm. He walked her over to the widow and opened it for her to get out. Hedwig took off from Harry's arm and he watched her as she began to fly off. Suddenly she turned into a cloud of snow that slowly began to circle in on itself, getting faster as it got closer to the center. Harry heard a slight 'pfff' as the snow spiral spun itself out of existence. Harry gave a sigh as he left the open window and climbed back into bed. He fell asleep almost instantly.


	3. News

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to Harry Potter or Forgotten Realms. They belong to their respective creator's, namely J. K. Rowling and Ed Greenwood, I am just borrowing them for a while.  
  
**AN:** Well I have updated my first few chapters. Corrected some names and added a few more details that I missed when I first uploaded it. If you read the first chapters before 6-24-04 and don't wish to reread them than all you really need to know is that the correct name of the realm Harry is now in is Faerûn, Lehao is correctly spelled Lhaeo, Sylune is correctly spelled Sylûne, and I think that is about it.  
  
I would also like to thank **Volleypickle16**, and **David M. Potter** for being the first to review my story. Please keep it up. I can't wait to hear what others think of my story.  
  
**Chapter 2  
  
............... News ...............  
**  
Hermione and the Weasley family were all in Grimmauld place, the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny knew something was up, and it had to do with Harry. It had been three days since his birthday. It was now August 3rd and they still hadn't heard any thing from him. They had each sent him a letter and gift but they had been returned after no one was there to receive them. They knew that Professor Dumbledore and Remus Lupin knew something, but they would not tell them anything more than that it would be fine. They should learn more tonight though. They had been given permission to attend the meeting as it was going to explain what was going on with Harry, and it was about to start.  
  
It was going to be a large meeting, with all of the Order members present. There for it was being held in the largest living room. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny entered the room and, as they were nearly the last ones to arrive they sat near the doorway next to Remus Lupin who smiled at them. Further into the room they saw Tonks talking with Shacklebolt and Ron and Ginny's father Arthur Weasley. On the other side of the room they saw Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. Ever since the twins had left school and opened their new prank shop they had been involved with the Order. It wasn't clear just what they did specificly but Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had already had some ideas. There shop was in Diagon Alley was the perfect place to keep a watch on the things happening there, plus 'some of the newer pranks will do wonders to the enemy' they had been told by the twins. The older Weasley's nodded to the younger ones as they looked over. The last few Order members entered the room and sat down in the empty seats. Professor Dumbledore was the last one to enter and he immediately went over to the chair at the head of the room. "Well now that we are all here let us begin..."  
  
Suddenly a soft whining was heard near the ceiling. Everyone but Mrs. Weasley looked up. She instead looked over to her always-pranking twins, Fred and George. But as soon as she saw that they were as genuinely intrigued and confused as everyone else she too looked up to the ceiling. Just then, what looked to be couple flakes of snow appeared and started to swirl outward. More and more snowflakes appeared and joined the already swirling cloud. Then the whining stopped along with the swirling and all the snowflakes colleted together, condensing tight. The snow then completely disappeared and in its place was a snowy owl most of the Order members knew.  
  
"Hedwig!" Ginny exclaimed. Hedwig hooted and headed over to the Hogwarts Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore took the envelope addressed to him and the rest of the Order. She then headed over to Remus who also took a letter. There Hedwig settled down on the back of Remus's chair. Professor Dumbledore opened the letter he had gotten from Hedwig. In it he found two letters one addressed solely to him and one addressed to the Order of the Phoenix on the top of this it had a short note saying that it was to be read to the whole order. Professor opened this letter first. "Well I believe that this is from young Harry Potter and so we will see what he has to say before I continue with the meeting where we were going to discuss what had happened with him anyways. So then on with the letter."  
  
_ To the members of The Order of the Phoenix,  
  
Well, I don't know when this letter will get to the Order. I also  
didn't know how much Professor Dumbledore or Remus Lupin told you  
about the night of my birthday. Seeing as the two were there when  
this all happened I will leave out a few of the details to make this  
letter a little shorter. I will focus instead on that which they  
don't know too much about and let them fill in the rest. At my  
relatives I had been eating very little. Not because I didn't want to  
eat but because I was unable to get much food. A short while before  
midnight on July 30th Professor Dumbledore and Remus came to take me  
back to Hogwarts as it is safer than even Grimmauld place. Well I had  
another visitor as well. Lady Mystra, the Goddess of Magic. Well as  
you can believe we were all shocked. She unlocked the power within me  
that is what she said anyways. Don't ask me to much about that. I'm  
still not quite sure what she meant by it. The only thing that has  
changed is that I can now feel or sense how strong a witch or wizards'  
magic is. After this she gave Hedwig the ability to travel and carry  
messages between the realms then sent Hedwig and myself to another  
realm completely so that I could get training with my unlocked powers.  
So that is where I am now. I met the people who will be training me.  
They are great, and I think you will be happy to know, Mrs. Weasley  
and Madam Pomfrey, that though I was, as Remus put it, "Nearly starved  
to death." Those here, Storm and Sylûne mostly, are taking great care  
of me. I have gained back most of my weight and feel a lot better.  
So don't worry about me. I will be sure to keep in contact. Well  
that is about all I'm going to write right now. I do ask that you  
explain everything to a few people. They have a right to know and  
will be able to convince people of what ever story you come up with to  
explain why I'm not at school this year. I want to know that story  
too by the way and please ask me before you actually tell it to  
anyone. Please tell all of this to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville  
Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. They already know about Sirius and  
everything else as they were in the Ministry with me. Only Neville  
and Luna don't know anything about the Order and it is not really my  
place to tell them of it. I will be sending them letters as well and  
so will ask if they are not told. I hope to hear from you soon.  
Hedwig will pop back and forth every so often with letters to let you  
know how I am doing. I am hoping to hear about everything that is  
going on there while I am gone.  
Sincerely Yours,  
Harry James Potter  
_  
Once Professor Dumbledore was done reading the open portion of the letter to the whole Order he quickly read the section addressed solely to him.  
  
_For Professor Dumbledore only,  
  
Professor, I would appreciate it if you kept all information about  
Sirius possibly being alive quiet for now. I don't know if I will be  
able to do anything about it but I'm working on it. I have told Remus  
more about this in his letter and he may tell you if you ask him. I  
will also be telling Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and having them tell  
Neville and Luna.  
On another note, I still don't know what to think about the whole  
prophesy thing. I'm still angry that you didn't tell me sooner, that  
you didn't help me during the school year, that... well I know you know  
what I'm trying to say. I still admire you greatly but there is a  
wall there now; a wall I really don't like but it is there none the  
less. The short time I have been here has given me new insights, and  
better understanding, but I'm not sure I can yet give you my full  
trust again. I truly hope that we can work this out between us. Good  
day to you Professor, and stay well.  
Harry  
  
_After he was done he spoke again. "Well it seems that Remus and I have some points to clarify..." At this Dumbledore told the Order and the three students everything that had happened that Harry hadn't said. When he was done he sat back in his chair. "I believe that is all for this part of the meeting. If Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley would be so kind as to leave the room we may continue with the meeting.  
  
The three students got up and headed for the door. Hedwig gave a hoot and flew after them as they headed out of the living room and in to the kitchen. They all sat down at the table and Hedwig landed in the middle of the group. Walking over to Ron who took the letter. They all looked at each other then silently Ron opened the letter and began to read.  
  
_ Hey Ron/Hermione/Ginny,  
  
Most of what is in this letter is meant to be shared. Neville and  
Luna deserve to know every thing as well.  
_  
The three students looked at each other. "Well Ron, what are you waiting for? Read It!" The youngest Weasley said to her brother. "Right." Ron replied and he began to read the letter his best friend had sent.  
  
_ I hope every thing is going well with you, yea I know stupid way to  
start. A lot has happened to me and I really don't want to go into to  
much detail as most of it can be told to you by the letters I sent the  
Order and Remus, as well as asking Remus or Professor Dumbledore. I  
recommend Remus because lets face it he is a lot easier to get  
information out of than the Headmaster. Also because he will have  
some information I don't plan on writing again. As I write this  
letter I am already beginning to feel exhausted. The reason for this  
is my bloody muggle relatives. I hardly got any food over the summer.  
And if any of you start feeling sorry for me or feel ashamed that you  
didn't help me hear this, I never told you so you couldn't have known.  
There was nothing you could have done anyways. Ok to continue, the  
night of my birthday I was visited by Mystra, Goddess of Magic who  
unlocked my full power and then sent me to another realm. Yes that is  
what I said. I am in a completely different realm. They call it  
theFaerûn, the Land of Forgotten Realms, and I am supposed to get  
training from some of the Lady Mystra's Chosen. __It is all explained  
in the letter I sent the Order. One of the things I didn't put in  
that letter though was that there might be a way to get Sirius back.  
Everything I know about it so far is written in Remus's letter. I did  
tell him that I wanted him to tell you about it. Since you can get  
that information without me having to write it again let me continue.  
I have met the people who are going to train me. They are so cool.  
Storm and Sylûne are sisters and both of them as well as Elminster are  
going to train me. They are Chosen of Mystra. I think I may also be  
learning from Lhaeo who is a scribe. He reads books even more that  
Hermione I think. I really don't know what he might be teaching me.  
Actually I don't really have much of a clue as to what the others will  
be teaching me either. I do know that they perform magic differently  
here. Maybe I'll learn how to do magic like they do. Anyways I  
really hope to hear back from you once you get all the information.  
You will have to send it with Hedwig as she can travel and transport  
messages between the realms. That is part of a gift that Mystra gave  
us. She will not be able to be intercepted as she can turn into snow  
at will, truthfully as I write this I have yet to see it, but I truly  
believe that she can, and she and I can speak to each other. I can't  
understand owl. It is more like we are talking through our voices,  
feelings, and thoughts. It was quite an interesting experience the  
first time we talked this way, which was actually her reminding me  
that I could send you letters still. Anyways I think that will be all  
for this letter. It actually got to be longer than the one for the  
Order. I hope to hear from you soon.  
Your Friend  
Harry  
  
_Hermione and Ginny looked over at Ron as he finished reading the letter from Harry out loud to them. "Wow." Ron looked at his sister, "That's an understatement." He said to her. "There is so much stuff yet to know. I want to look up as much as I can while we are still here on the Faerûn and Mystra. And we still need to get the rest of the information from Remus." Hermione said.  
  


As the three Hogwarts students were in the kitchen listening to Ron read the letter from Harry, Remus Lupin was sitting in the living room with the rest of the Order. He was glad he was in the back. He wouldn't have to worry about creating a stir as he opened and read the letter that Harry had sent him. Remus listened with half an ear to the meeting as he opened the letter.  
  
_Hey Remus,  
  
I told Professor Dumbledore not to tell anyone about the possibility  
of getting Sirius back. I will be telling Ron, Hermione, and Ginny a  
little and I hope you will tell them more. Professor Dumbledore may  
ask but it is your choice if you tell him everything I am going to  
tell you right now. I met Elminster, who Mystra called El. He is  
looking through some books and I think he has an idea of just what I  
will have to do. From what he has told me so far it will take a lot  
of magical and physical strength. It is also likely to be a long  
process. He has told me some about how Sirius is able to still be  
alive and it worries me a little. Here is the gist of it. If a  
living being enters the land of the dead they will be unable to die.  
Over time they will slowly loose much of their strength if they remain  
in the land of the dead, but as I have said they won't die. They can  
eat the food, still not quite sure how there is food there, and it can  
help somewhat but not for good. To regain all their strength they  
must leave the land of the dead altogether. That is all I know right  
now but I will tell you more when I find out. I hope you will share  
this with the others.  
Write back soon through Hedwig. She is the only one who can reach me.  
Your Friend, _

_ Harry  
  
_Remus was in a bit of a daze as he finished the letter. Mrs. Weasley, who had sat near him and saw him open and read the letter noticed this and gave him a slight nudge. Remus smiled at her and gave her a slight nod of thank you then returned his focus to the meeting. He would have to take the time to read the letter again more slowly, but that would have to wait.  
  
The meeting continued late into the night and in the kitchen the three Hogwarts students had a meeting of their own. "There is so much to look up. I'll be right back." Hermione said as she got up from the table and ran up to her room. She came back down just a few moments later with a large stack of very old books. "I know I read something in one of these books about other realms. Help me look." She said as she set the books down. "What?! It's the middle of the summer and you want us to do research? We don't even have all the information yet. Can't it at least wait till we talk to Professor Lupin?" Ron said to her. "It sounds like the meeting is going to take a while. I agree with Hermione that we should see what we can find. Then we can ask the Professor what Harry said to him. It probably won't be until tomorrow morning anyways with the rate they are going in there." Ginny said trying to stop her brother and her friend from fighting. "Thank you Ginny." Hermione said. "Alright fine, we'll look." Ron said grudgingly. He took one of the books and began skimming through it quickly. "Be sure not to miss it Ron, going at that speed." "I won't Hermione." The two girls took their own books and began reading through them, trying to find something that would help.  
  
The Order meeting didn't get out until after midnight and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had already headed up to be after looking for hours at the books. Remus was glad for this. He had yet to reread the letter and though he had already decided to tell the students, and Dumbledore if he asked, all of what Harry had told him about Sirius, he wasn't quite ready to do it at this moment. He also wanted to know if they had found anything out about where Harry was. He knew that Hermione would have had them looking through books as soon as they got out of the meeting. He smiled at that thought. Yes he was curious as to what they had found, if anything.  
  
**...............Flashback...............**  
  
The three of them had been looking through books for a few hours now and still hadn't found anything. "Hey, I think I found it!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed. The others immediately put there books down and focused on the youngest one of their small group. "Well go on and read it to us Gin." Her brother said. Ginny nodded and began to read.  
  
_ There are believed to be many realms outside of our own, though few  
have ever been known to pass between them. A realm is like another  
world but it is not another planet. Other realms can only be reached  
through very strong magic. The only known wizard to successfully  
travel to and from another realm was Merlin. He made it to what is  
known as Faerûn, or the Land of Forgotten Realms for being closely  
connected to other realms. The reason for the name Faerûn has itself  
been forgotten over time as well.  
Very little is known about Faerûn. It is believed that it is what  
many call 'The playground of the Gods'. Many of the Gods and  
Goddesses worshiped in ancient times in our own realm are believed to  
reside in Faerûn. This list of Gods and Goddesses includes Mystra,  
Goddess of Magic, who was once worshiped in all of the wizard cultures  
of our realm in the past. It is also believed that Merlin was able to  
access many realms easily form this realm but had great difficulty  
accessing those same realms from our own, this being one reason Faerûn  
is known as the Land of Forgotten Realms. This is all that is known  
about other realms.  
_  
"That's it? It just ends like that?" Ron asked. "Yep." His sister replied. "Well it's a start anyways." Hermione said. "A start. The book just said that that was all that's known about other realms." Ron said to her. "I know that and it is a very reliable source so we won't be looking for anything about other realms or Faerûn in particular for a while. I do want to find out more about Mystra, and just what she was like when she was being worshiped here in ancient times." Hermione said to Ron getting agitated with him. "Oh." He replied softly seeing the look she was giving him.  
  
"But not tonight. I don't know about you two but I'm really tired. I'm going to bed. We can talk to Professor Lupin about the letter in the morning." Ginny said. She got up from the table and headed upstairs and into the room she shared with Hermione. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and in silent agreement stacked the books and headed up to bed themselves. Hedwig, who had remained with them all evening, went with Ron as he went into the room he usually shared with Harry. She still had a perch set next to Harry's unused bed. As she took up her place there Ron went over to Pig's cage, Pig being out hunting at the moment, and brought Hedwig back some owl treats. Then the two of them settled down to sleep.  
  
**...............End Flashback...............**  
  
Remus walked into the kitchen to get a bite to eat. When he was finished he went up to his room and sat down to reexamine the letter. He was happy that they may get Sirius back but he was worried about Harry too, and what he may have to do to achieve their goal. If it took so much power just what was it going to do to Harry. He had only just had his full strength unlocked. Would he be able to control it and perform the task to get Sirius back and be fine in the end? Remus hoped that Harry would not rush things. If a living being couldn't die in the land of the dead then Sirius could wait until Harry was fully ready for the feat.  
  
Remus went over to the small desk in his room and wrote a reply to Harry. When he was finished he sealed it, and got it ready for Hedwig to take to Harry tomorrow. After this it was already past two in the morning so he went to bed promising himself that he would tell Professor Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny everything about Sirius in the morning.  
  
Like Remus, Dumbledore too was up late thinking about Harry and Sirius. Just what had the young man found out? He had always believed that once you entered the land of the dead, no matter how, than you were dead. But Mystra had told them the opposite. Sirius wasn't dead, and there was a way to get him back. But how? Would Harry be able to do what ever it would take? He knew he would try anyways. Harry loved Sirius like a son loves his father. He was the only true family that the young man had. He would defiantly do anything he could to get the man back.  
  
As he was thinking about Harry and his family an idea came to Dumbledore's mind on how to explain why Harry would not be at Hogwarts this year. Harry's parents had been prominent in the wizarding world. This was one of the reasons Voldemort went after them. Before they had died it had been rumored that they had many friends among the strong wizards and witches of other countries. Dumbledore knew this to be mostly false. They did have one or two close friends in New Zealand who were as strong as both of Harry's parents had been. This would be the perfect cover for Harry.  
  
Dumbledore would tell Remus, Hermione, the Weasley's, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood that the cover story would be that Harry's parents had always wanted Harry to take some time to learn from some of their international friends, and so that is where he was at the moment. He would be studying for Sixth year exams while he was also learning from his parent's friends and would take those exams when he returned for the beginning of his Seventh year at Hogwarts.  
  
As all the teachers already knew why Harry was really gone and had a way to keep in contact with him, Harry would still be able to get all of the information covered in the classes this year. Dumbledore would also make sure that Harry was able to take the Sixth year exams. He would be sure to send Harry his books before the end of the summer. Dumbledore sat down and wrote a letter to the Ministry and one to Harry letting both know why Harry would not be going to Hogwarts for Sixth year and that he would still be expected to take the Sixth year exams when he returned or he wouldn't be able to go through Seventh year. Once he was done, Dumbledore set about to figuring out how he was going to tell Neville and Luna everything Harry had asked him to. He decided that he would go ahead and tell them all about the Order of the Phoenix. He would bring them in next week.  
  


The next morning dawned bright and early. The air was already warm in Grimmauld place. It was going to be a hot day today. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all gotten up early as it was too hot to sleep in and they all wanted to talk to Remus first thing this morning about what Harry had said to him. Then started the rush to use the bathroom, the other bathroom near the bedrooms of the younger residents of Grimmauld place having been taken over by the Weasley twins for creating their newest pranks since it was right next to their bedroom. Consequently there was only one bathroom for ten people, Bill, Charlie, Tonks and a few of the other Order members currently residing in the hallway with the students.  
  
After the bathroom rush was done every one went down to breakfast. In the kitchen were the remaining Weasley's and the Order members who were staying in Grimmauld place at the moment. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny entered the kitchen, closely followed by Hedwig, and sat down at the table for breakfast. While they were eating Remus walked in and sat down near the three students. Professor Dumbledore, who was also currently eating breakfast looked over to Remus and caught his eyes, Remus replied with a slight nod and looking at the students expectant faces, amazed that they had been able to keep quiet for this long, said "In the study in an hour." Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Professor Dumbledore all gave a slight nod and continued with their breakfasts, and previous conversations.  
  
When Professor Dumbledore had finished his breakfast he stood up and made an announcement, those in the kitchen being the ones closest to Harry they would be the ones asked where he was. "I would like to let everyone know the plan for explaining Harry's absence over the coming year." Every one looked over to the Headmaster. "It will be explained that Harry's parents had wanted Harry to study with some of their friends in another country and that is what he is doing this year. It will also be made known that he will be expected to take the Sixth year exams over next summer or at the beginning of his Seventh year. I will be sending him his course books to study while he is 'Out of Country' for his training. I believe that the best place for him to 'be training' would be New Zealand. Please be sure to have this story correct for those that may ask you where Harry is. Oh Hedwig, if you would take this letter and return again to me at Hogwarts soon I will have Harry's needed books." Hedwig hooted once at the Headmaster in understanding and he headed out of the kitchen. Remus had agreed to tell him about Sirius when he told Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and so he would meet them in the study. He did have plenty to take care of for the new school year at Hogwarts, even if it was a month away still. He still had to contact Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. He would be doing that to day, so he hoped that they could get done with the main information quickly.  
  
Ginny and Hermione had finished their breakfasts and were about to head over to the study. Ron was just about to begin his fourth helping when the two girls grabbed him from behind and dragged him from the table. All the while he was complaining and everyone else in the room just laughed at his predicament. No one seemed willing to help him get back to the table for more food.  
  
"Fine I'm coming, quit pulling already." Ron said to the two girls. "You think we should release him?" Hermione asked. "Nah. It's so rare for me to get him this way." They continued on to the study, Ron struggling all the way to get out of the two girls grasps. Once they reached the study they released him laughing. "You know I'm going to get you two for this." Ron huffed as he went over and unceremoniously plopped down into one of the chairs.  
  
Not long after they had gotten comfortable Professor Lupin walked into the room followed by Professor Dumbledore. "So... Um Professor Lupin, what did Harry have to say about Sirius?" Hermione asked once the two men were sitting down in comfortable chairs. At this Remus Lupin told all present about the letter that Harry had sent him and what it had said.  
  
"So basicly, when Sirius passed through the veil he went to the land of the dead," Ginny started, "But if someone living goes into the land of the dead without dieing first than they remain alive and can't die in the land of the dead. Right?" Hermione finished. "Yes, that is what Harry said in his letter." Remus replied. The group continued to discus what Harry had said and Hermione, Ron, and Ginny shared what they had found on Faerûn, the Land of Forgotten Realms.  
  
After a while Dumbledore got up to leave. "Well as we have gone over all that we know at this point and I still have much to do at Hogworts I will be going now. Have a good day everyone." Saying this Dumbledore smiled and left the room. "Yes I do believe that that is all we know at this time." Remus said. "Yes well, be that as it may, Professor Lupin, I plan to rectify that. I want to look up all I can about Mystra. The more we know the better we can help Harry." Hermione said. "Hermione," the former Professor said, "Ron and Ginny too, please call me Remus. I am no longer a Professor and I would like to call you my friends."  
  
"Of course we're you're friends, Pro... Remus." Ginny said "We would be honored if we could call you friend as well." "Of course. It would please me greatly." Remus replied smiling. The other three in the room returned his smile.  
  
As Remus left the study, Hermione started to get up to get some bookes from her room. Suddenly Remus came back with a letter in his hand. "Hedwig please take this to Harry for me." Hedwig hooted once as he tied the letter onto her ankle with the one from Professor Dumbledore. "Oh yes, I want to right to Harry telling him what we found." Hermione said. She went over to the desk in the study and sat down. Bringing out a quill and partchment she began writing.  
  
"Well as you all have something to do I will be leaving now. I am going to go and get Harry's books from Dumbledore and see if I can get his Firebolt back. But don't you tell him that, any of you." Remus said while he was stairing at Ron. "I want it to be a surprise if I can arrange to get it sent to him." With this Remus left the students and Ron and Ginny went over to the desk to get write their own letters now that Hermione was done.  
  
  
  
Sirius was lost. He didn't have any idea where he was. He remembered falling. He had been battling his hated cousin, Bellatrix, at the Ministry. Harry had gone there thinking he was in trouble and Sirius had found out. It had been a trap to catch Harry. It almost worked to, but Sirius, Remus, and other Order members had gone to get them back. They had all wound up fighting in a large circular room with many benches in stepped layers around the whole thing, and a black veil in one wall. Sirius had wound up confronted by Bellatrix and their battle had led them all around the room. Sirius had lost where he was in the room and Bellatrix had shot him with a stunning curse. He tripped and fell, and fell, and fell. He had woken up here.  
  
Only thing was he didn't know where here was. He thought that he must have fallen through that veil. He knew he wasn't a prisoner of Voldemort. If he had been he would be in a confined cell getting tortured to hurt Harry. As it was he was in a seemingly endless room. It was dark but not so dark that he needed to light his wand to see. There was nothing to see anyways. So he had started walking. He was still walking and it had seemed like he had been for days. He still hadn't found anything.  
  
After more days of walking he really wanted to get out of this endless, dim, empty room. If only there was a door he may finally figure out where he was. Suddenly there was a door in front of him. Sirius praised his luck and went to the door. Opening it he saw what looked to be the outside world, but all the colors seemed to be muted, or faded. Sirius wasn't sure what was going on.  
  
"Welcome." Sirius spun toward the voice of a young man. He recognized him immediately. This was Cedric Diggory. The student who had been with Harry during the end of the Goblet of Fire Tournament. But Cedric had been killed after being transported with Harry to a graveyard. That was where Voldemort was resurrected by Wormtail who latter killed Cedric while Harry had watched helplessly.  
  
"Your dead!" Sirius said to the young man. "Yes. You are in the land of the dead." Cedric said to him. "WHAT?! I'M DEAD!?!" Sirius yelled. "I didn't say that. You passed through the veil that separates the land of the dead from that of the living. You are not dead. And while you are here you will be unable to die. But the longer you stay the weaker you will get." Sirius looked at the young man before him. Is there a way for me to get out of here then?" "I wouldn't really know. I'm new here still. You would have to ask some of the older residents. I don't even know why you came out here." "What do you mean 'why I came out here'?" "Well like I said I'm still new here. Though this is the area of British wizards and witches. You are also in the right time frame era. That is the 1900's. Perhaps you will find some friends here who can help you. I will be on my way now." At this Cedric turned and walked away. "Wait..." Sirius yelled but Cedric was already gone.  
  
Sirius supposed that he should begin looking for some one who was familiar. He never had many friends. The only ones he could think of that would be here were James and Lily Potter, Harry's parents. Sirius started walking again. 


	4. The Life of Information

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Harry Potter or Forgotten Realms. They belong to their respective creator's, namely J. K. Rowling and Ed Greenwood, I am just borrowing them for a while.

Author Note: Well I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. My life has been very hectic and writers block can really stink. Anyways I'm back now and will try to update more often. Now on to replies...

**Nogoalielikeme**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**David M. Potter**: Thanks. I'm having a great time writing this story. Its nice to know other people are enjoying it just as much.

**Wytil**: Thanks for the comments and for the info. Definitely do not want to forget the AU. Nope, definitely not.

**Twins-rule**: Its possible. Harry will be getting over that way later. We'll just have to see.

**Volleypickle16**: Thanks. I'm glad I can bring him back.

**Anarath Mortanius**: The land of the dead where Sirius is currently is under Mystra. That is why she knew he was still alive. That is also why it will take a lot of power for Harry to get there and back, as well as why it takes so much magical and physical strength. As for Harry being a Chosen, it will be explained more completely in this chapter.

**Insanechildfanfic**: Thanks.

**TheDragonBard**: Thanks for the comments. I don't really like it when a story drags, so I am trying not to do that with my own. It will likely slow down later though.

Ok not that that is out of the way... On with the story!

Chapter 3

............... The Life of Information ..............

_ Rise, and be not afraid. I have no need to be feared. I am more of a goddess than that. Look upon me, and know Magic. I am Mystra. Priests may prattle of this god or that, but over what mortals call "magic" – because they understand it not – there is no other. I am the Weaver, the Road Ascending, the One True Way._

_When you feel lonely, or lost, and think dark magics raised against you, remember this moment. Feel the weight of my power, as it flows – not turned against you, but so vast that it could sweep you away, cries unheard, in an effortless instant. My power, bent upon you as I regard you now... and touched and awed by it, you yet live. I am always here, all about you. You are never truly alone. I flow where ever life flows, wherever winds blow and water runs and the sun and moon chase each other, for there is magic in all things. Word of Mystra, Silverfall by Ed Greenwood_

Luna and her father were off hunting for Maronobacks this summer. They were supposed to be hiding in the swampy lands of Scotland. The Lovegoods currently were resting for the evening in a tent they had set up when they first arrived at what was now their base of operations. It was getting late in the evening and they were done searching for the day.

Luna's father, Haven Lovegood, was currently fixing dinner while Luna was looking through books for more information on the elusive Maronobacks. Suddenly an owl flew into the tent and landed on the dinner table looking between Luna and her father. The owl, seeing that neither Lovegood noticed it, flew over to the one without a knife in their hands.

Luna heard a hoot and looked up to see an owl with its leg stuck out looking at her pointedly. Seeming to say that it was about time someone noticed him. She took the letter that was attached to the protruding leg and opened it up. "Father." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice, "We have a letter." Haven came over and read the letter over Luna's shoulder while she read it to herself.

_Dear Mr. And Ms. Lovegood,_

_Some things have come up concerning Ms. Lovegood and her school friends. For everyone's safety I would like to move Luna to a hidden location for the rest of the summer before she returns to school for her fifth year with the rest of her friends. Ms. Lovegood, be sure to have your belongings for school as well as for the rest of the summer. You and your friends will be going to Diagon Ally after you receive your Hogwarts letter._

_The feather included in this letter is a portkey to my office, as my fireplace is on a very tight restriction and you are unable to access it from just any fireplace. Simply have your father activate the portkey with his wand. I hope to see you here soon._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Order Of Merlin First Class_

Haven picked up the feather that had fallen out of the letter when Luna had first opened it. "Well Luna dear, it seems you will be going away sooner that usual. We will just have to search for the Maronobacks another time. Go and get your trunk packed quickly now."

The owl left as Luna walked into her bedroom which was located just off the kitchen room of the magically enlarged tent. She packed her trunk full of everything she would need for the rest of the summer and the school year to follow. Once she was finished she pulled her now heavy trunk into the kitchen and then on to the rug in the living room. "I'm finished father." Luna called out in her dreamy voice.

"Good dear, so is dinner. I'll activate the portkey when we're finished eating. Come and sit down." Luna joined her father at the dinning room table where the two ate their dinner while chatting about their current standings in the search for the elusive Maronobacks.

They finished about a half hour later and said their goodbyes as Haven Lovegood activated the portkey. With the feather in one hand and a trunk handle in the other, Luna Lovegood and her belongings disappeared with a 'pop'.

Neville was out in the garden behind the house he and his grandmother lived in. To de-gnome. It really wasn't that bad. It gave him a chance to be outside working with, or rather for, the plants that he loved. He was truly a herbologist at heart.

Neville finished quickly and went inside when his grandmother called him for dinner. While they ate the conversation was minimal. That was until an owl flew into the kitchen and landed in front of the Neville, and conversation became non-existent.

The young man took the letter from the owl, which took a bite of bread from Neville's plate and flew off. Looking at the letter, he could clearly see the Hogwarts seal. The letter was quickly opened.

_Dear Mrs. And Mr. Longbottom,_

_Some things have come up concerning Mr. Longbottom and his school friends. For every ones safety, I would like to move Neville to a hidden location for the rest of the summer before returning to school for his sixth year. Neville, be sure to have your belongings for school as well as for the rest of the summer. You and your friends will be going to Diagon Alley with guards after you receive your Hogwarts letter._

_The feather included in this letter is a portkey to my office for as you should know, many floo locations are not very secure. Simply have your grandmother activate it. I hope to see you here soon._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

Neville's grandmother took the letter from the young man when he looked up at her speechless. When she had started reading the letter Neville noticed the feather that had fallen onto the table.

"I have to go pack." Neville said still in a daze, as he stood up from the table with the feather clutched in his hands. He quickly packed his trunk full of clothes and his school supplies. He found Trevor on his bed and put him in his carrying case. After checking to make sure he had his new wand still on him, Neville went back to the kitchen where his grandmother was clearing the table and charming the sink to wash the dishes.

"Well, I can understand why this is being done. I want you and your friends to be safe. Are you ready?" She asked. Neville nodded and grabbed Trevor's case and his trunk handle tightly in one hand and the feather in the other. "Very well then. Off you go. Be safe now and know that I love you dear." And so saying Neville's grandmother activated the feather portkey and Neville and his belongings disappeared with a 'pop'.

Dumbledore sat behind the desk in his office working on paper work for the coming school year. Suddenly a 'pop' was heard and Luna Lovegood stood in front of the old Headmaster. "Ah, right on time. If you would take a seat we will get started in a moment." Dumbledore conjured up two plush looking chairs, one which was immediately sat upon by Luna.

Suddenly another 'pop' was heard and Neville Longbottom stood in front of Dumbledore who smiled warmly and motioned to the second chair. After Neville took the seat the Headmaster began. He told them all about their being a secret Order, called The Order of the Phoenix, fighting Voldemort and that Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley's where involved in the fight, and since the battle at the ministry the two of them would become targets as well. He told them how Harry had been sent to another realm by a higher power for training, and the story they would be telling people so no one would get suspicious. He told them about the Headquarters of the Order being where the two of them, along with the other students, would be staying until school started.

This was all told to the two students in the space of an hour. After which Dumbledore had them prepare themselves for another portkey journey to the Headquarters. "If you have any questions about this you can ask your friends. I am sure they will explain things for you better than an old man can." He said smiling as he prepared the portkey. "Now grab hold and we shall be off."

Luna and Neville had said not a word as they had been told all the information about Harry and the Order. Neville still in a bit of a daze from all the shock and Luna in the same out of focus mentality that her friends knew hid her keen intelligence and observant mind. Now they simply took hold of their belongings and the lion paperweight in Dumbledore's hand that had just been made into a portkey. The Headmaster activated the portkey with his wand and the tree of them disappeared from his office with a 'pop'.

Harry was sitting in the 'Library' of Elminster's tower with Lhaeo. 'Library, ha. Isn't that supposed to mean it would be neat, books stacked in shelves, parchment in its place?' Harry thought as he tried to find information pertaining to the land of the dead, and Mystra's Realm in particular.

It was quite a difficult feat to say the least, as everything was stacked haphazardly all over the place. On tables, chairs, stools, inside and on top of bookcases and cupboards, and generally all over the floor. That plus there was absolutely no order to any of it. Hermione would have had a fit if she ever found out about it. Then she would get started on ordering everything and putting it in its proper place. Not without help of course. That is what Ron and Harry would be there for, to help her with her books. Harry smiled at the thought. He was going to miss them all. It was a really good thing that they could write still. It would help his keep in touch. He didn't want to lose his friends.

'Which reminds me, I wonder what they are up to. I haven't heard back from anyone yet.' Harry thought as he was looking through a particularly old piece of parchment. Hedwig had only been gone for about two days and Harry was hoping she would be back soon. He really wanted to get to know the friend he had never been able to talk to before.

It was another two days before Hedwig returned with a small package and a note. Harry was currently sitting at the desk in his room writing what he had found out of Mystra's realm from the parchment roll open in front of him. His notes were already full of information that he had been gathering since he had sent the letters to his friends and the Order.

Harry looked up as Hedwig flew through the open window to land on the bed with a small package in her beak. She dropped the package onto the bed and quickly leaped up onto the headboard. As she did, the package that she had dropped began to grow.

"Hey girl how was the trip?" Harry asked as he watched the package grow on his bed.

"Wonderful. It was so much fun traveling that way. Though I decided that if I do it out side I'm doing it high in the air so I don't attract attention like I did today." The snowy white owl replied with a combination of hoots, whistles, and mind speech.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. How is everyone doing? And what is this?" Harry had by this time gotten to the package on the bed and began opening it.

"Oh everyone's fine. They were all excited and surprised by my entrance. It was fun to see all their expressions when I appeared during their meeting. As for the package you'll just have to open it to find out now won't you. I'm off for some food." Hedwig said to him as she flew out the window again.

"Alright then. Lets see what we have here." Harry said to the now empty room as he started pulling things out of the large box that was now on his bed. First out were a handful of letters. The ones on the top seemed to be from his friends and he decided to read those latter once he saw the last two letters, a large one from Dumbledore, and what he assumed were his OWL results due to the Ministry seal on the envelope. He would read that first.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am glad to read that you are all right, and have met good people who will help you. The entire Order has been told of your new location and training and what will be told to the rest of the world as to where you have gone. This is written out for you on the second parchment in this letter. If you wish to change any part of it let me know and I will see how we can fit it in._

At this point Harry read over the second sheet of parchment. It told all about how he would be studying with some of his parent's friends in New Zealand for the year as per his parent's silent requests to Dumbledore. Most of that was not true of course, Dumbledore wrote. His parents had had friends in New Zealand but they had died quietly of old age before he even started school at Hogwarts. His parent's had also never intended him to go to them for training. Those who asked would be told that he would be studying for his 6th year exams and taking them when he returned in a year for his 7th year at Hogwarts, all of this would be true and Harry suspected that his books for 6th year were in the box currently sitting on his bed.

_Now as for the third parchment, it contains you list of 6th year books and potion ingredients that are contained inside of the box._

'Well how did I know that.' Harry smiled slightly.

_Whet ever else is inside the box is from your friends for your birthday. I have also sent along your OWL results. They have been opened so that we could find out which classes you were able to take and send the appropriate books. Congratulations Harry. Stay well and keep in touch._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looked over the last sheet of parchment to see what he would be studying. "Newt level Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, DADA, advanced if I want it, hmm, that's interesting, and Potions." He read aloud. "What Newt Potions?! That shouldn't be right." Harry looked for the Ministry letter that contained his OWL results. He opened it slowly noticing that it indeed had already been opened by the loose wax seal. 'Well I suppose it has to be good for me to get into all those Newt classes right?' Harry said to try and reassure himself. 'Right so just open it already.'

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are happy to inform you of your results on the Ordinary Wizarding Level tests. They are as follows._

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Practical – E_

_Theory – O_

_Overall – O_

_Divination_

_Practical – D_

_Overall – D_

_Astronomy_

_Practical – A_

_Overall – A_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Practical – O_

_Theory – O_

_Overall – O_

_Transfiguration_

_Practical – E_

_Theory – O_

_Overall – O_

_Potions_

_Practical – E_

_Theory – O_

_Overall – O_

_History of Magic_

_Theory – T_

_Number of OWL's taken from overall grades are as follows. E – 1 OWL, O – 2 OWL, O – 3 OWL (NOTE: Very rarely given. Given in this case for a Corporeal Patronus). Overall number of OWL's you received, 9 OWL's. Congratulations on your OWL's Mr. Potter and enjoy you 6th year._

_Sincerely Griselda Marchbanks_

_Head Examiner, Wizarding Examinations Authority _

Harry was surprised to say the least. Shell shocked would be a more accurate way to describe it actually. So much so that he didn't even hear Storm knock on his door and come in when she didn't receive an answer after a while.

"What has you so stunned Harry?" Storm asked as she laid a hand on his shoulder, making him jump at the unexpected connection when he had thought he was alone. "What?... Oh, I didn't see... What did you say?" Harry asked, finally getting over his shock at the scores he had managed.

Storm laughed. "I was wondering what you were getting up to up here?'

"Oh. Hedwig came back with letters and birthday gifts from my friends as well as the test results from my last school year. Which is why I was so shocked actually." Harry said.

"Really and why is that?" Sylûne asked as she came in carrying a tray of food for lunch. "Well I never thought I would get some of the grades that I did. It was quite a surprise." Harry replied.

"You said something about gifts? What did you get for your birthday?" Storm asked. "Come on Harry, let us see." Sylûne said enthusiastically while she set the tray of food on a table beside the bed. For the rest of lunch Harry, Storm, and Sylûne went through Harry's birthday gifts while eating from the tray brought in for lunch.

From Hermione, Harry of course got a book. 'Advanced Defense: Everything you should know to survive Dark Times By Vinessa Thumbeatter'. From Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George he got a gold snitch with an engraving inlaid in silver.

'To Harry Potter 

Youngest Seeker in a Century

&

Truest Friend Forever' 

With a small 'RGFGW' underneath, which Harry determined to mean 'Ron, Ginny, Fred, George Weasley'.

Harry also got a second gift form Fred and George. It was a book full of pictures of pranks from all their years at Hogwarts as well as their younger years. They had a whole chapter full of pictures just on the pranks played on Umbridge as well as quite a few chapters just for the Slytherines. They even had a picture of Malfoy the bouncing ferret and Harry was dieing to know just how they got a picture of that.

Harry, Storm, and Sylûne had a great time going through the book and on the last page with pictures on it was a note.

_To our third Co-Owner of WWW Harry, _

_The book you now hold in your hands has two brothers over here in this realm. One will be going to Hogwarts with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, and we, the Great Gred and Forge, hold the other. Any time a picture is put into one book the other two will receive a copy of the picture as well so that they will always coincide. Any notes in the book will not transfer unfortunately, we couldn't figure out how to do that and keep the one for the pictures. They just wouldn't both hold, so you only get the pictures._

_Now for this to work you had to have a camera so there is one in the box and a directions manual. Be sure to keep us up to date with things going on at your end and we'll all do the same._

_Gred & Forge Weasley_

_Co-Owners, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes_

Harry quickly found the camera and its direction manual deciding that it was a great idea and this way his friends would be able to see him and vice versa. Upon seeing how involved the manual was he decided to read it later that night after going through his other gifts. Storm and Sylûne had also read the note and they too decided to be taking many pictures of Harry while he was here. The pranks in the book were good too. This would be so much fun. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, Harry didn't see the great big grins that quickly formed and just as quickly disappeared again on the faces of the two sisters at the idea of pranks, as his head was stuck in the box along with his arms. 

"A little help here." Harry said with his head and arms still in the box up to his shoulders. "This box has to have an enlarging charm on the inside. I can barely reach the bottom." Storm and Sylûne had by this time pulled Harry out of the box with two boxes tied together in his hands. As he watched, the bottom of the box, which looked to be empty, moved up to the top and disappeared, revealing another section of the box that was full of items.

"Cool. I was wondering how they every thing in there." Harry said. "Come on open the boxes. I want to see what you got." Sylûne said with excitement. Storm laughed at her sisters playfulness. "My word what has gotten into you?"

Sylûne playfully glared back at Storm, "Nothing's gotten into me, thank you very much. I just like seeing all these things from Harry's realm. Its fun, so don't spoil it."

"Alright, alright." Storm said waving her hands in front of her as if to ward off her glaring sister. The whole time Harry sat with the boxes in his lap laughing at the two of them. That was until Sylûne turned on him with her hands on her hips, glaring at him as if to say 'well, get on with it already', which is exactly what he did.

Opening the top box he found a large birthday cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Harry' written in green icing and surrounded by 16 candles. "Oh that looks delicious Harry. Blow out the candles and lets have some dessert." Storm said while handing him a knife and some plates. "Sure thing." Harry replied, and he did just that.

While the three were eating the cake Harry opened the second box and pulled out a Cloak with a note attached.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is a hand made cloak with many spells woven into it. As I have been nominated to write this explaining every thing, don't ask me why, I just think its 'cus mum wouldn't tell you what it does but just that she misses you and wants you to write, yada yada yada, I will tell you what exactly you are getting here. You know you are truly part of the family by the way she acts. Any ways back to the cloak. Mum wove the cloak and Dad, Charlie and I put in the spells while she was weaving. The spells are for long-lasting, water repellant, temperature adjustment (it will be warm or cool depending on outside conditions), and it has a camouflage spell to make it blend into the surroundings (just know that this is not infallible). We hope you will use this well and keep safe. _

_Well wishes and Love from_

_Bill, Charlie, Arthur, and Molly Weasley_

Harry took a long look at the cloak and could tell that it was really well made, which was to be expected coming from the hands of Molly Weasley and the rest. He knew that it would be getting a lot of use.

The next thing Harry pulled out of the box was a gift from Remus. Opening it, his jaw dropped. It was a book on becoming an Animagus. Harry opened the cover and saw on the inside a note on one side and two pictures on the other. Looking at the pictures he saw that the first one was of Harry and Sirius during last Christmas. They were sitting together on the couch chit chatting and laughing back and forth with each other. Harry remembered that and smiled fondly.

The second picture was a laughing Harry being chased by a blue haired, pink feathered, bubble blowing Sirius with Ron, Hermione, Remus, and the twins in the background laughing uproariously at the scene in front of them. Harry laughed at seeing a picture of that and wondered who took it. It had been great and Sirius had commended Harry on a prank well done, once he had calmed down that is.

When Storm and Sylûne had heard Harry laugh they came and took a closer look at what Harry had in his hands and he then had to explain to them all about the prank. Reading the note he saw that is was a joint gift from Remus and Sirius that they had been working on for a while. They wrote the book as a composition of all the Animagus information they could find in various books and put together in this one. They planed on publishing it once Sirius' name was cleared and Harry had the first and original copy of the book. It had notes and stories of Sirius and James Potter's attempts in it that the published version would not have.

When he was done giving the book a quick once over, deciding that he would start to read it tonight, he went back to the box on his bed and began pulling out all his school books, potions supplies, and the first set of homework for his classes. As he pulled them out he organized his new school books along with his past year books and the book he had gotten as gifts over the years on to his book shelf near his desk. All of his potions equipment and supplies he set onto his desk. He decided to transfigure a good worktable for his room later. During this time Storm and Sylûne had been going though the camera manual, learning how to use it and so on.

After all that was done he went back to the box to see if he had missed any thing. What Harry saw in the bottom of the box set his heart on fire. It was his Firebolt. Harry reached into the box and reverently pulled the broom out. Removing the box from his bed with his empty left hand, Harry gently placed the broom down in the now empty space.

"What is that Harry?" Storm asked from where she was now reading the book titles on his now organized bookshelf. In doing so she caught the attention of Sylûne who was checking out the potion ingredients with interest. When Harry didn't answer the two of them they went over to his side to see that he was reading another note. They assumed that it had been attached to the broom that was now lying in state on Harry's bed.

_Dear Harry, _

_This piece of your life was removed from the former High Inquisitor Umbridge's Office after her disappearance. Being that it was unnecessarily removed from your care and ownership, and for unjust reasons, it is being returned to you. Before it's return it was checked for spells and curses not meant to be there and, unfortunately, many were found and had to be removed. On a related note your lifetime ban of Quidditch has been removed and you are free to play when and where you would like. All of Madam Umbridge's other decries have also been revoked and found unnecessary and in some cases unconstitutional. It was also found that Madam Umbridge used illegal methods in her detentions and if you were forced to undergo any of this you will be asked to testify against her in a trial once she has been found. As you are currently unreachable a recording crystal will be sent to take your testimony. That explanation will wait until it is time. On a last note I ask to know when you last saw Madam Umbridge so that we may bring her to justice. _

_Enjoy your training Harry and keep in touch._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

As Harry finished reading the note he smiled. "Yes! Hey, have either of you ever flown on a broom before?" He asked the two curious women behind him. "No I can't say as we have. Is that what the broom is for?" Sylûne asked. "Yep."

While Harry was explaining all about the broom, Quidditch, and flying to the two, Elminster walked in to the room. "So just what have ye three been up to all day?" He asked startling all three broom holders.

"Oh, El. We've been looking through all of Harry's birthday gifts and school supplies. It's quite a collection he has here." Sylûne replied. "I see. Well ye do indeed have quite a few books here lad. And I see that ye have been researching about the realms of the dead. What have ye found out lad?" El asked Harry while looking over his bookshelf.

"Well from what I have figured out there is a realm for the dead for each of the Gods and presided over separately by them. There is also a realm for those who are truly evil and who the God or Goddess' realm that they should be going to do not wish them there. For example when Voldemort dies he won't likely go to Mystra's realm but to the true realm of the dead, where as far as I could determine, those sent there suffer the evils they inflicted upon others in their life. I didn't actually look really closely into that as I really don't want to know what those souls go through." Harry started. El, Sylûne, Storm, and Lhaeo, who had come in just as he was beginning, nodded. They had all by this time pulled up chairs and sat down around the fireplace.

"The rest I looked into was about Mystra's realm. From what I can figure from your books, my books, and what the Lady herself said when she came to visit me, is that all who practice her magic in my realm will end up in hers, while any who worship her and/or practice her magic in this realm will end up in hers." Harry continued. "Indeed it seems you have much information and the right of it so far as we all know lad." Elminster said to him. "Then why did I have to do all this research?" Harry asked a little put out that they could have just told him. "As you will be doing the magic and the traveling to get you Godfather back, you are the one who must know all of this in you heart. Us telling you would not have done that but you finding it on your own does." Sylûne said to him. "Oh. Ok. Well anyways, the veil that Sirius fell through is a gateway that a wizard opened and was apparently never able to close or left open on purpose. It was likely created the same way that I will create the one I will go through to get Sirius back and therefore, what I learned from the spell information and Lady Mystra, is that once someone goes through it, if they are alive they will remain that way. Getting weaker the longer they are in Mystra's realm but unable to die. They will continue to grow weak until there is nothing left of them and their soul and body completely disappear. If that happens to the person who created and opened the gateway then the gateway will forever remain open. Which is what I assume happened to whoever opened the gateway or veil that now lies in the Department of Mysteries in my own realm." Harry finished.

"Indeed that is all true. Now how will you be getting you Godfather back Harry?" Lhaeo asked. "Well when I'm stronger I plan on opening a gateway and traveling to find him. I can assume from knowing him that he will search out my parents and stay with them so when I pass through the gateway I will search them out as well. I also plan on placing a location signal that I can track to find the gateway again and return back here." Harry replied.

"That sounds like a great plan but you are correct. We do need to start training you on your increased power. As a chosen of your realm you powers and connection to Mystra are different than our own." Storm said. "While we can draw from the Lady's Fire and use it directly, you cannot. Instead you are gifted with a great amount of your own magical energy to draw from. We will begin your training in the morning."

"Just what am I going to be learning?" Harry asked the four sitting around him. "Indeed a good question lad. I myself will be teaching you how to reach and harness your significant energy and will be training you in wandless, itemless, incantation, and wordless magics. Sylûne will be testing you to see if you have any inclination towards elemental incantations as she is one of the few who can do such. Storm will be teaching you differing forms of physical combat and Lhaeo will continue to help you research anything you need." Elminster said to Harry. "Wow, that's a lot." "Indeed." El chuckled.

By this time it was getting dark outside and the five decided that it was time for dinner. The retreated to the kitchen and dinning area of the tower and sat down to the meal that had been slow cooking in the kitchen hearth for most of the day. After which Harry and Lhaeo both retired for the night while the other three went on their separate ways, running the errands they needed to get done. Storm visited the Lord and Lady of Shadowdale to prepare for the annual Midnight gathering. An annual party that had been a local tradition for many years now.

Sylûne went over to a comfortable chair and opened her mind to contact her sisters in the way that only the Chosen of Mystra could do. She wanted to talk to her sisters The Simbul, Witch-Queen of Aglarond, and Alustriel, High Lady and Queen of Silverymoon. Sylûne, Storm, and Elminster hoped they would at least agree to meet this new Chosen, Harry Potter.

El on the other hand had too many matters to watch over to even list here fully. Checking on the evil wizards in the next kingdom over, those who were always trying to kill him, as well as checking all his contacts for any information that he may need in the time to come were just a few of the things he did that night.

How long had he been walking, hours, days, years. Sirius really couldn't tell. He had been asking for directions to the Potter residence ever since he had talked to Cedric Diggory. He knew he was getting close he had passed by some other people he had known that had died during the first war against Voldemort. They had been telling him how to get to the Potter Manor, where he was sure he would find James and Lily. He just hoped that they would forgive him.

Some time later, he still didn't know just how long, Sirius arrived at what looked to be a large manor house. He recognized it as the Potter Manor that he had lived in with James while they were still in Hogwarts, before James and Lily had married and moved to Godric's Hollow. Before they had had Harry. Before James' parents had been killed by Voldemort in their seventh year. It looked just the same and Sirius hoped that if he ever got the chance to see Harry again he would tell him how to find it as only his blood could.

'Well its now or never.' Sirius took a deep breath and went through the archway dictating the entrance to the grounds and the Potter Manor Proper. Slowly walking up the path, he used the time to calm his nerves. When he finally reached the front door he was more nervous and apprehensive than he had been when he started, but he still raised his hand to knock on the door.

When the door started to open, Sirius didn't know how to react. What would they say? What would he do? The front door opened full and holding the door open was a young woman with long red hair and emerald green eyes. Lily.

"Sirius?! Is it really you?" Lily asked

"Who's at the door dear. Why don't you invite them in for lunch." The voice of a man said in the background. Sirius looked past Lily when he first heard the voice and swallowed painfully. "James" he whispered.

Lily remained looking at Sirius, noticing something in his presence. She then proceeded to jump onto him giving him a gigantic hug while he recovered from his surprise. "James get out here." Lily yelled over her shoulder.

James ran into the front hall to see that his wife was attached to a man with black hair who seemed to be shocked as he was trying to figure out what to do with his hands. James didn't know who the man was as he couldn't see his face, but from the way Lily was acting he knew that is must be some one they had know well. The man looked up when he heard James step up close to the doorway. And James gasped.

"Sirius??" James asked.

Sirius nodded his head with a little bit of difficulty as Lily was still hugging him tightly. Though James did note that he had found something to do with his hands in hugging Lily back. "Yea James it me."

"What are you doing here, you're not dead?" James said. "That can wait till we are comfortable come and sit down you two. Are you hungry Sirius? We have lunch done and waiting in the kitchen." Lily said letting Sirius out of the hug and pulling him into the house and to the kitchen.

"Yea I am, thanks guys." Sirius said softly, following Lily with James following behind. Once they were sitting and eating a wonderfully cooked yet light meal for lunch Sirius began to relax.

"So what happened? How did you get here? How is Harry? What happened after we died? How's Remus? What ever happened to the traitor? What..." James trailed off as Sirius raised his hand.

"Slow down James. I'll answers your questions as best you can. But I don't think you are going to like it. How do you know that I'm not dead by they way. I'm not even sure. I mean it sure seams that I'm dead. How can you all be so sure. The Diggory boy said the same thing when I saw him. How do you know?" Sirius started.

"Well that is actually an easy question to answer." Lily said. "It is like another sense. Those who are dead can tell when they run into someone who is not."

"Oh. Ok. Well to answer your questions I think I should start at the beginning. When I realized Wormtail had betrayed you I left to get you out of there, but I was too late. I ran into Hagrid caring Harry out of the runes and asked him to give me Harry. He wouldn't. Said that Dumbledore wanted him. I didn't understand but I told him to take my motorcycle and after they left I went after Peter. When I found him he decided to set me up. He yelled at me about betraying you and then blew up the street, killing some muggles and faking his death. That is when the Aurors showed up and took me to Azkaban. No trial, no questions, just the dementors and the knowledge that Wormtail had betrayed us all." Sirius said.

Lily gasped "How long were you in there. I can't believe they didn't even give you a trial. What happened to Harry? How is he?" She asked upset at what she had heard. James just sat there numb with his mouth hanging open slightly.

"I'll get to that Lily, just let me finish." Sirius said. He then proceeded to tell the rest of the history that he knew. How he had been in Azkaban for 12 years, and his escape. Everything he had learned about Harry, what had happened over the next two years and how he wound up with Lily and James sitting on their couch.

When he was finished he looked away. "I know I was never there for Harry. All I can say is I'm sorry. I know your not happy with me but I thought you should know everything if you didn't already. I'll just be going now." Sirius made as if to get up when James stopped him.

"Why would you be leaving? We're not upset with you. You were taken prisoner with out a cause; your not being with Harry is not your fault. Sirius, stay." James said smiling. Sirius looked at James and returned the smile sadly.

"Well now that you have finished I believe we should tell you some things as well. James you start." Lily said as she got more comfortable on the couch with James. She lay down with her head on James' leg, looking his strait in the eye as she said this. "Yea your right of course. So you fell through the gateway, or veil, at the Department of Mysteries, and walked here right?" James asked Sirius to make sure he had the facts right.

"Yea. As far as I can remember. I was fighting with Bitch-atrix," James snorted at this and Lily rolled her eyes, "and she hit me with a red curse. I'm not sure what it was but it wasn't _Crucio_ or the Stunning curse. Anyways I had lost track of where we were in the room and when the curse hit me I fell through. At least I believe that is what happened. I think I may have even heard Harry and Remus yelling. But I don't remember anything after that until I woke up in what I can only assume was a passage way to get here." Sirius replied. "Then I asked people for directions and found you two and here we are."

"Yes, here we are." Lily replied. "Well its gotten quite late. We should get to bed." She continued smiling slyly. She got up off the couch and began to walk away when Sirius stopped her. "Hey now! You were going to answer some of my questions. You can't walk out on that now Lily." Sirius said in a mock angry tone.

Lily smiled "Oh very well, I'll be right back Sirius." She turned around again and went into the kitchen. James laughed softly. "Its good to see you again Padfoot. Even if the circumstances aren't the best."

"Its great to see the two of you too Prongs. I have missed you both so much." Sirius replied with emotion. It was then that Lily returned with a tray on which sat a large forest green tea pot and three soft green tea cups, as well as all the fixings; cream, sugar, honey, and scones.

"I always did love your scones Lily." Sirius said "So what can you tell me about everything." He asked. So the rest of the evening was spent with James and Lily explaining everything to Sirius as they sat in the living room by a cozy fire sipping tea.


	5. In The Begining

**>>**_Once upon a time, when every part of creation was illuminated by the eternal light of life, it was love that held the key to the never-ending rhythm of the spirit of the ages, that spun its threads on the wheel of time. Undisturbed they were peacefully connected, exchanging the mighty power of the universe. It was a time before the first autumn shed its leaves over mankind._

**>>**_Words from a Techno song. I don't know who by and I don't own it. Title as I remember it Cradle of Time_

**Chapter 4 **

**............. In The Begining .............**

Dumbledore sat in his office looking through the paperwork for the position he had yet to fill, Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was known to be the worst position in the school, rumored to be cursed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door to his office. Curious as to who it could be he waved his wand at the door to make it transparent from his side. Seeing a high class looking woman and a young man, he called for them to enter. "Good day to you. How can I help you…" Dumbledore started leaving the end open for the two to give their names. The woman spoke.

"Lady Sillfair and Brawn Granstone. We have come to apply for the Defense positions." The woman was tall with what Dumbledore assumed was long hair, white-silver in color, it was put up on her head in what could only be called a high court fashion. Her robes where very high class to go with her hair and leaned more toward the older style worn by the older Nobility and Royalty. They were multiple shades of blue, with the main body of the robes a darker blue close to Navy but not quite dark with the trimming being a nice sky blue. Her stance and the power levels she was openly displaying to the Headmaster told him that she truly was a Lady.

"It is an honor to meet you Lady Sillfair, Mr. Granstone, but we only have one defense position unless you have another idea? Please take a seat, Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore replied taking this time to look over the young man that had accompanied the Noble woman, who actually took a candy and sat down. The man remained standing, moving to be slightly behind and to the right of Lady Sillfair's plush seat.

He was tall, around 6'2'' and quite muscular. His hair was a very dark brown and reached to just below his shoulders. The front and top of his hair was pulled back into a ponytail and tied with a leather thong, making is easy to see his strong face and neatly kept short beard and mustache. He was wearing what Dumbledore noted as warrior or bodyguard battling robes. They were well trimmed to fit his body, allowing for movement but no excess materials for things to get caught on. The inner robes were made of a fine leather tunic and strong leather breaches, while the outer robes were made of thick wool and must have had a temperature charm on them to keep them at a comfortable warmth. The outer robes were long sleeved and opened in a V shape from the top, connecting in one spot at the waist and then continuing in a downward V to mid calf length. The whole outfit was of course all in shades of light and dark earthen browns. They coincided with the same style as Lady Sillfair's robes, and interesting enough, he was wearing a sword on his right hip.

"Indeed we did have an idea. I was hoping to teach magic to your Defense Against the Dark Arts classes while Brawn here taught physical Defense and Sword fighting to your upper classes. There is a war going on and your students will need all the help they can get. They can't stay neutral, the world will not allow it unfortunately." Lady Sillfair replied.

"So very true. I am willing to hire you both for those positions but I would like to know your backgrounds first." Dumbledore told them.

"Of course. My family isn't well known, especially around these areas. We like to keep it that way. I have taken many apprentices over the years, some times as many as 15 at a time, so I know how to teach." Lady Sillfair stopped as Dumbledore held up his hand to ask a question. "Now Lady, I do not mean to be rude but I must ask you how many years you have of teaching experience." He said to her. At this, the Lady sitting in front of him smiled coyly, "No disrespect at all Headmaster. But I will simply tell you this, because of the blood of my family, I have live far longer than you good sir." Dumbledore smiled, "That I can believe good Lady simply by the look in your eyes. Now Mr. Granstone, what of you?"

"Headmaster," Brawn said with a slight bow, "I have no personal magic to speak of and this has been the case of all of my family. I am a muggle, but like all of my family before me, I work as a guard and fight trainer for the Sillfair family. I do have a bit of magic on me, my cloak and sword are part of it, but they contain permanent charms and were placed by Lady Sillfair." He finished.

"Well, I would like to welcome you to the Hogwarts staff then. Let me show you to some rooms." Dumbledore said, getting up to show the two new professors to their quarters and the rooms that they could use for classes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A slight 'pop' was heard followed closely by a grown and a low chuckle.

"Lad, ye truly need to stop thinking ye need that wand of yers lad. Keep practicing … and I'll take that thank ye. Ye won't learn anything if you keep insisting on using this." Elminster of Shadowdale, also known as Old Mage, walked around from the back of his tower. In his hand was a thin piece of wood. Harry Potters wand.

Behind the tower was Harry Potter himself. Trying to work magic with his hands. He was currently working on one of the simplest light spells there was. Much like _Luminos_ except that it did not use a wand and it would light up ones hand. All that he needed to do was mutter the trigger word and concentrate on his magic forming in his hand for a split second. But although Harry had done magic without a wand, it had never been on purpose, and now he was having trouble getting the magic inside him to do what he wanted.

This was why he was currently standing behind the tower muttering and concentrating on his hand.

And getting nowhere. 'Arggg… This is doing me no good.' Harry thought to himself.

"And don't ye return until ye can show me something." Harry heard El call to him from the kitchen. 'Of course, must have something to show, sheesh! I wonder how long I'm going to wind up being out here. I suppose if it gets dark I can always light my hand.' Harry chuckled to himself and continued working.

Two hours later Harry was finally getting somewhere. He had successfully lit his hand more than once now, and was only working on keeping in lit without having to concentrate on doing so. And he was close to figuring it out. He could feel it.

It took another hour but Harry had finally managed it, which was a good thing as dinner was going to be served soon. He had been outside all day and his stomach had been yelling at him for a while now, and the smell of roast beef currently wafting out the kitchen window, of which Harry was sitting near, didn't help to calm it any.

'Well I definitely have something to show the Old Mage. I'm not staying out here any longer.' More stomach growling could be heard. 'Boy am I hungry.'

Harry walked into the tower he had been living in for about a month now. By his reckoning it was August 31st and Hogwarts would be starting tomorrow. He knew his friends were excited to get back to school for, different reasons, but that they would miss him through the year. He had read it in their letters often enough.

While his friends had been on vacation, he had been healing from his malnutrition, and researching about Mystra's Realm and the magic he had been opened up too. This magic was his and had always been but it had been buried when Voldemort first tried to kill him. The amount of magic he possessed was a gift from Mystra when he was conceived and he would be more powerful than Dumbledore, heck he had the potential to be around the same level, if maybe just a bit more powerful, as Merlin. That was what Mystra had meant when she had called him her Chosen, she had chosen him, before he was even born, to raise up the Wizarding world again just as Merlin had done in his own time as her Chosen. 'Ugh, Ron would think I'm nuts for all the research I've done about this.'

Harry had told his friends a lot of what he found, but one thing he hadn't told them was that it was his duty as a Chosen of Mystra to spread the knowledge of Magic, to, as he saw it, bring the Wizarding world and the muggle world back together. He was lucky he would have quite a few years to do it, 'If… No after! After I survive He-who-has-old-mold-in-his-shorts!'

So with all the research of the main information done, he had started his training. Which was why he had been outside all day today, as well as for the past few days, trying to focus his magic so he could to wandless spells. It had taken a while but he figured with another week he would be able to call his magic to his use without the pull of a wand.

El had explained to him that to do wandless magic for the type of wizard he was, i.e. from a different realm therefore magic done a little differently, he needed to first learn what the wand actually did to do the magic. He had first learned to 'watch' his magic from an inside prospective as he made the movements and said the spell with his wand in hand. What he had seen was the slight magic from the core of his wand, enhanced by the wood, 'reach' into him and pull his magic from his core or center, and direct it through the wand and out to perform the spell.

Harry then had to learn how to pull from his core without the help of his wand. It had taken a week to even get a little light, and he was really working hard, only able to hold it for about thirty seconds without concentrating on pulling the magic before it went out, but it was great progress he was told.

Harry walked into the kitchen with his hand 'lit' and him smiling with a look of concentration on his face when the click and flash of a camera went off and he lost it. He looked up quickly and glared at the offending silver haired sister with the camera in her hand, while the other handed him a cup of tea and a plate. "Thanks Storm." He said while still glairing at her sister. "Of course Harry. Take a seat." Storm replied.

"Very well done lad, about a week or two more and then we'll be able to get some real work done." El said from the other side of the table where they all sat with their dinners. Harry groaned as he finished his food. 'Yea, real work. Merlin just what does he think I'm doing now?'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Come on Ron. You should have been packed by yesterday. Your Dad has the Ministry car for us, we need to go before we're late." Hermione yelled up the stairs of number 12 Grimauld Place. "Forget it Mione your never going to have him ready the night before. It's just his way as a guy." Ginny giggled to her friend about her unprepared brother.

Hermione just shrugged and turned from the stairs. She along with Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Luna were headed to the train station in a Ministry car that Ginny and Ron's father had gotten and would be late if Ron didn't get down soon. At that moment Ron showed up at the foot of the stairs with his trunk and his owl Pig in his cage. "Well let's go then, we don't want to be late." Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny quietly giggled behind both of their backs.

The three of them met Neville and Luna at the front door waiting for them. "Its about time Ron. You do know you wait till the last minute on everything right?" Neville said when they arrived. They headed outside as the sky was starting to cloud over.

Once all of them were in the car with the Auror Tonks driving, they headed to the train. The other Weasley's who were seeing them off were in a second car that was behind them. Not long after they were all standing on platform 9 ¾ with the Hogwarts Express behind them. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were all given the trademark Weasley hug by Molly and told their goodbyes. Neville and Luna got on quickly and started looking for a compartment for all of them. As Ron and Hermione were getting on the train they could see Ginny being led aside by Fred and George.

"Now remember dear sister ours," said Fred.

"You must keep up the Weasley traditions." George continued with the 'twin talk' as everyone called it.

"Send us a toilet seat or two," Fred.

"And don't forget to take lots of pictures," George.

"Of all the pranks," Fred.

"And the two love birds." They both said.

"I know, I know. I will keep them posted in the book. I want you both to see my work and Harry must be kept informed." Ginny replied to they conspiratorially, a sly little smile barely showing at the corners of her mouth.

"Great!" They cried together and then gave there little sister a hug as the train whistle blew.

"Bye and don't forget to send the stuff." Ginny cried as she jumped on the train, before finding her brother and best friends before two of them had to go to the prefect meeting. She had not gotten the badge, for which she was secretly, ok not so secretly, ecstatic about. She found the everyone in the last compartment on the train, the usual spot for the 'Golden Trio' as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were called.

"Oh good you found us. We have to go to the meeting now. We'll see you when it's done." Hermione said. She and Ron were just leaving as Ginny was just arriving at the door. "Sure. We'll be here when you're done." Luna answered.

As they left Luna opened up a copy of the Quibbler and curled into a corner to read while Neville and Ginny started a game of Exploding Snap. About a hour later Dean, Semeus, Pavarti, and Lavender showed up. Upon entering the compartment they noticed that the person they had come to talk to wasn't there.

"He guys. Where's Harry?" Dean asked.

"Yea we wanted to know if he was going to continue with the DA this year?" Lavender continued.

"Oh, um well as he won't be at school this year I really don't know if Ron and Hermione will want to continue it. You never know, we may have a really good DADA teacher this year, and not need it." Ginny said to the four of them.

"Yea, but you'll really have to ask Hermione when we get to Hogwarts. She'll have a more direct answer for you as she really started it." Neville added in.

"We'll do that. What do you mean the Harry won't be here this year?" Semeus asked. The others nodded there curiosity peaked as well.

"He was sent to New Zealand for the year for training from some of his parents friends. I guess they had wanted him to be trained by them, and so he will be taking his sixth year exams during this coming summer when he gets back. Apparently his parents had asked Dumbledore if he would be able to do this in his sixth year when he was born and the headmaster wanted to make sure that Harry followed his parents wishes." Ginny explained.

"Oh." The four said as one, to the quick and longwinded explanation they had just been given. "Well thank for the info, we'll tell the rest of the DA for you guys. See you at the feast." Pavarti said. Everyone waved but Luna, who had, at some point when the other Gryffindor's where there, turned upside-down. Her head was resting on the floor; her back was bent around the bench; and her legs were straight up against the wall; and she was humming while reading her Quibbler, which was still right side up.

Not long after the others left, Ron and Hermione rejoined the three of them. They had done their rounds first so were finished with there Prefect duties for the rest of the trip. "Well we had some visitors already asking about Harry." Ginny said when the two of them entered the compartment.

"Really who?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to the still upside-down Ravenclaw fifth year.

"Dean, Semeus, Pavarti, and Lavender." Neville answered.

"They wished to know about the DA, though I believe we will have an excellent teacher for DADA this year so it will be unneeded." Luna said in her unfocused sort of voice. Once said, she returned back to her magazine.

"I told them to talk to you sometime after we got to Hogwarts. The whole DA will likely find some time to talk to you before or after the feast about it. What do you think we should do?" Ginny asked the brown haired girl.

"Well if the new DADA teacher is good, like Luna suggests, then we really wouldn't need the DA. I don't think we can run it very well without Harry here anyways. No offence Mione but Harry just has a good way with everyone." Ron said. "No offence. I agree with you. On all parts." Hermione said to him with a smile.

Ginny smiled slyly at Neville and whispered into his ear, "For once he actually came up with some good ideas for her too agree with. They may yet get together this year." Neville nodded and smiled at that. It had long been known by the whole of Gryffindor that Ron and Hermione should be together. They just had yet to see it for themselves.

"So what do you think the new DADA teacher will be like?" Hermione asked. "I don't know about you guys but as long as they don't follow Tom and can actually teach then I really don't care if they look ugly as a pickled flobber worm." Ginny said to the rest of the compartment occupants. "Great Ginny, now you jinxed it and who ever it is will be as ugly as a pickled flobber worm." Ron joked with a smile. Ginny through a wad of parchment at her brothers head, and snickered at his look of indignation.

They continued chatting for a few more hours as the train plodded on its predestined course of travel. The occasional visitor coming in to chat would always ask about Harry and they were all given the same answer as the Gryffindor's who visited earlier. He was training in New Zealand somewhere with friends of his parents, following their wishes expressed to the Headmaster. He would be back in the summer to take his 6th year exams and would be continuing his Hogwarts education of his 7th year with the rest of his classmates.

The train continued. And the expected and unavoidable confrontation occurred at last.

"What do you want Malfoy!" Ron spat when the compartment door opened to reveal the blond haired Slytherine, backed, as ever, by his two muscle head cronies. "I've come to see for myself if the rumors are indeed true. Now lets see, we have the Weasel, and the Mudblood. The Weaselet, the Klutz, and the Loon. Oup! Where's the Potty! I guess he really is gone. Run off screaming in fear of the Dark Lord." The blond laughed as did his two lackeys, but by the time he had finished his little speech everyone inside the compartment had stood up to face them.

"So what are you going to do now Ferret? Laugh at the fact that he's getting extra training?" Ron said just itching to pull out his wand and Hex the other boy to oblivion. "Or cry at the fact that when he gets back, we'll have you put so far down that even he will be disappointed that you couldn't hold your own against us 'lower witches and wizards'!" Ginny spat at him.

Malfoy drew his wand at that statement and started to say a curse to 'put the Weaselet in her place' as he saw it. But was stopped when he heard Hermione. "That will be a detention with McGonagall for attempting to use magic on the train to cause pain to a fellow student. I will see that you are fully removed from your position as a Prefect for this and what you did last year as well. Have a good day." She said sternly as Luna flicked her wand and closed the compartment door in the three Slytherine's faces. Every one had a good laugh at the look they had seen on Malfoy's face in the time it took for all of that to happen and the rest of the trip was spent in good spirits.

When the train finally pulled into the station at Hogsmead it had started to drizzle outside. Every one was hurrying to get into a carriage before they got too wet, but Ron and Hermione had decided early on that they were going to see Hagrid first thing. Harry had asked them to say hi for him to the half-giant as he had done every year since he would not be able to do so this time. The two of them were going to make sure they did.

Once their friend was greeted most of the older students had already left in the carriages and all of the first years, and Hagrid were heading down to the lake. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna all rode in a carriage together to Hogwarts and dinner.

As they went in to the feast Luna left the other four for the Ravenclaw table, and Ginny went to site withColin Creevey. To discuss some busness ventures, as she put it. She was going to talk to him about getting pictures of things going on throughout the year to put in their book for Harry.

Ron, Hermione, and Neville went and sat down at the trio's usual spot in the middle of the table. Many who had not heard the rumors were now chatting and motioning toward the new trio at the Gryffindor trio. Wondering where The-Boy-Who-Lived was at. What had happened? Would he be back soon? Was he hurt?

Not long after every one in the Great Hall, Hadgrid having come in from the room off the side of the head table, the double doors opened to permit Proffessor McGonagall who was followed by the new first years. "So who do you think the two new people are at the front table?" Neville asked the other two as well as those around them who included the rest of the sixth year Gryffindors.

Everyone looked up at the head table and noticed the two new professors sitting at the end opposite Proffesor Snape. There was young looking woman with white-gray hair, dressed in what they all could tell were high class, and elegent, red robes. Setted next to her was a young to middle age man in what could only be described as working or battling robes shadded in earthen browns.

At this point the Sorting Hat had finished its song and McGonagall started calling names from her list of the new first years for them to be sorted. The three Gryffidors clapped off handedly at each of those who had gotten into their house along with everyone else but weren't really listening as they were still comenting on the new proffessors.

"They look like they could be the new DADA professors but why are there two of them?" Hermione said to the others. "I don't know Mione, but they look like they know more than Umbridge ever did, the toad." Ron said.

"Ron I know she was horrible but calling her names is a bit much. She was a proffessor and a Ministry Official, even if she didn't deserve those postitions." Hermione said to the redhead. "Mione she was awful, especially to Harry. She made him write lines in his own blood. If that isn't illigal than it Bloody well should be." Ron said heatedly though still in a whisper as the sorting was still going on.

"You know Ron your right. I think we should see if that thing was illigal. If it is than we can make sure that she can't do anything bad to Harry or anyone else again." Hermione said.

"Hey guys, Dumbldore is up." Neville said to the two of them. They all turned around to listen to the Headmaster so that he could start the feast.

"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts. I am happy to annouce that we have two new proffesors this year. Lady Sillfair will be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts," Lady Sillfair stood to make herself known and as she sat, she gave a slight bow to the Headmaster, who returned itbefore continuing. "And Proffesor Granstone will be teaching a new class to the fifth, sixth, and seventh years. That class is Physical Defense and Weapons Training." At this many in the hall gasped in shock, while at the same time Proffesor Granstone stood and as Lady Sillfair before him gave a slight bow to Dumbledore.

"So that's what the extra proffesor is for. Interesting, but not really unexpected. There is a war going on and as the Ministry has finally admitted the You-Know-Who is back, every one will need all the help they can get. Even us students." Hermione said to the two guys with her who currently had their mouths open in shock like many of the other upper years.

"Now, as always, the Forbidden Forest is in fact Forbidden to all students, and is that way for a reason. Mr. Filtch has asked me to remind you the magic is not to be used in the hallways and the list of banned products has grown to the number of 357 items. If you wish to know what it contains the list will be posted outside of his office door. And lastly, as many of you have noticed, one of your more well known classmates is not here. Mr. Harry Potter is in fact studying else where for this year. If you have any questions pertaining to Mr. Potter's whereabouts or wish to contact him you may ask one of the Proffesors or one of his friends. Now enough with an old man's rambleings. It is time to eat." With that said the Headmaster clapped his hands twice and all of the tables were filled with a most excelent feast.

After the feastthe fifth year Prefects took the first years to their respective commen rooms while the older Prefects took the rest of their houses and gave them the passwords. For the start of this year Gryffindor's was 'Morgan the Mad Cow'.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lily curled deeper into the blanket she was raped in under the arms of her husband. She looked over at Sirius splayed out on the overly plush chair across from the couch she and James sat on, 'well James is sitting, I'm balled.' She smiled at the thought, and brought the hot tea in her hands to her mouth through the use arms well wrapped in blanket. 'Well it is winter outside today.' She smirked, that was one thing she love about it here. You could never tell what season it would be each day, or how long the day would actually be. She felt it a great quality of this realm.

The three of them had been sitting around the living room with a cozy fire going in the hearth for a while now. It had been three days since Sirius had arrived at Potter Manor to be greeted with open arms by his 'as-good-as' brother and the woman he always saw as his little sister, James and Lily Potter. But time really had no meaning here in Mystra's realm. The place where all who practice or worship magic go when they die. It could have only been minutes or years in the living world, one could never tell.

"So your telling me that according to this prophecy, Harry is the only one who can stop Voldemort? That's crazy. He's just a boy." Sirius said with emotion. James nodded in agreement. "Yea but it's true." "Yea I know. But I'm sure as hell going to find some way to let him know he doesn't have to do it alone." Lily smiled at this. She always knew that choosing Sirius and Harry's Godfather was the best decision of her life. Now she truly knew why. He wouldn't back down; he wouldn't even let being in the land of the dead stop him when he felt he needed to protect a love one. He had so few he would always cherish and protect them with all his might, and beyond.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

In a dark room, somewhere unknown to all but those present was a man sitting on a throne. He was hidden in the shadows produced by the small fire burning in the hearth at his back. What could be seen of the room was limited to the raised platform against the wall the contained said hearth, throne, and man; and those who stood in front of him on the lower level.

"Is everything prepared?" The man on the throne asked, his voice deep and full of the promise of pain if he didn't get what he wanted. "Yes my Lord." Said another man as he stepped forward and kneeled to the throne. "Good. When will it be completed?" Was the reply. "It will take eight to nine months to be fully finished my Lord." The kneeling man said in a slightly trembling voice. "Very well. Make sure it is not longer. I wish to get things going as soon as possible." His Lord replied, the threat of torture and death in his voice if that was to occur.

The kneeling man bowed from his position on the floor, stood and backed into the throng of people that had been standing behind him. "That is all. Leave me." The people all bowed and quickly, yet silently, slipped out of the room. No one wanted to face the man on the throne when he wished to be alone. None of them had a death wish.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

AN: Well I know it is not as long as the last one, but this chapter seemed a little forced to me. I'm not sure why. Things should start to pick up with those at Hogwarts in the next chapter but it will likely take me a little while to get posted, as I don't quite know how far into the first semester I want to take them.

We will also be getting into a bit more of the plot of this story. Yes there is a plot other than Harry getting Sirius back and seeing his parent. We'll get there eventually.

I am looking for questions anyone has so far on my story. I want to make sure I have the information clear to those reading this who don't know anything about Forgotten Realms, created by Ed Greenwood. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask and I will either put it in my next chapter, or send it to you via email.

Now the last thing I wish to say in my ramblings is that I have greatly appreciated the reviews. I hope that I answered some questions in this chapter and would like to thank all who have written. Please keep it up. And if you have any thought or ideas; questions or comments; put them in a review. I will see what I can do depending on what you say. They truly help me when I am writing; to make sure I make my story is understandable.

Thank you again, volleypickle16, Treck, Finwitch1, Roslyn Knight, vanillaqueen11, ThrainTalonwater.

Dragonfoxx

Review Please

……

……

……

………………

……………

…………

………

……

…


	6. Do you know how to use that thing?

**Disclaimer:** Yes I forgot this last chapter. I do not own Harry Potter… JK Rowling does, and I do not own anything to do with Forgotten Realms… Most of that belongs to Ed Greenwood. 

**AN/** The following is about class schedules at Hogwarts for our favorite sixth years. It helped me to write it out so I knew when they were where.

For me to write classes and not get confused I made a class schedule for each of the students. I am putting up Harry/Neville's and will explain the differences for Hermione and Ron. I know that Harry doesn't actually have this schedule as he is not at Hogwarts but this is what it would have been, and as I said before it is also the same as Neville's. One other thing I need to mention is that I have added a Healing class. I am going on the thought that it will have been offered before and for sixth years taking it, it is one period, two hours, a class and when they take it in seventh year, you must have taken it before or you would be placed in the sixth year course, it is a double period class.

All days Physical Defense5:30 am (Optional) Regular classes 8:00pm after dinner. All classes take this class.

Breakfast is at 7am – BB Lunch is at noon – LL Dinner is at 7pm – DD

Notations d is for a double period – four hours n is for a normal period – two hours

Potions – P Transfiguration – T Charms – C DADA – D Herbology – H CoM – M Arithmacy – A Healing - HH

Monday – BB – Pd – LL – Mn – HHn – DD Tuesday – BB – Dd – LL – Cn – Tn – DD Wednesday – BB – Td – LL – Mn – HHn – DD Thursday – BB – Cd – LL – Pn – Dn – DD Friday – BB – Hd – LL – Mn – HHn – DD The differences in Ron's schedule is that instead of Potions he has free time, which you can be sure that Hermione will have him studying through. Hermione's is slightly different in that in place of CoM she has Arithmacy at that time. If you have any questions about it let me know.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**……… Do you know how to use that thing?………**

_"Do you know how to use that?" "Of course, the pointy end goes into the other man." Sigh "This is going to take a lot of work." **The Mask of Zorro**, Delavega and his apprentice, learning the sword._

* * *

It was the first day of classes. Ron, Neville, and the rest of the sixth year boys were trying to catch a few extra minutes of sleep and still have enough time to have breakfast before they had to get to there classes. "You know you two are lucky right?" Semeus said to Dean and Ron. "You can sleep in you don't have class on Monday mornings. Though knowing Hermione, Ron's not going to get much time to sleep extra. She'll have him studying during the whole time."

"Oh shut up Semeus. If I didn't get up now then I wouldn't get breakfast." Ron said while getting out of bed, and heading to the showers.

"And Hermione would give him such a telling off if he wasn't there." Neville said laughing at the face Ron was making.

"No doubt. Then they would have their usual fight like they do every week." Dean added. Three of the boys were laughing while the other grumbled in reply as they all headed to the showers to get ready for the morning, and the first day of classes.

On the other side of the tower the women were already up and getting ready after their showers. They too were gossiping about the opposite sex. Well to be truthful only two of the three sixth year girls were gossiping, being the biggest gossips in the school. The other one, one Hermione Granger was finishing her hair and picking out one of her school books to study before classes started. Her best friend Ginny was already down in the common room when she got there, having escaped her room mates earlier.

Ginny had always been an outcast in her year since she had opened up the Chamber of Secrets in her first year. It did not matter that she had been under the control of the memory of Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort. And though many didn't know much, the fact that she was involved had hindered her in finding and keeping friends. Her only true friends were her brothers, Hermione, Harry, Neville, and Luna. She was very close to Hermione but also to Luna as the only one in her own year group.

After Ron and Neville came down the four of them set off to breakfast. After breakfast the torture would begin, at least that is how may of the students saw it. They had made sure to bring their books and supplies with them. They had yet to receive their full schedules but all knew that the sixth year NEWT potions was first. It was just a given. McGonagall came by at that time and passed around the class schedules to her students.

"So what other things do we have this term." Ron mused with only a passing glance at his class list. He was too intent on his food. "Well this afternoon you should have Care of Magical Creatures while I have Arithmacy, and then we have Healing. It should be interesting." Hermione replied. "Right now some of us have to get to class." She said with a pointed look at Ron and Dean. Lavender and Pavarti were also getting up to leave having Double Divination first thing. No one else seemed to be taking it.

Hermione, Semeus, and surprisingly Neville, had double potions first thing after breakfast. They certainly didn't want to be late. No one ever did when they had Snape for a teacher. Especially the Gryffindor's who he had a special disliking for, no need to mention that he was a Slytherine, that was a definite given, even if you didn't know about the phenomenal school rivalry between the two houses.

The day passed with out much complaint or complications. Neville had done surprisingly well in potions class. He was able to somewhat curb his nervousness and terror of the professor and make a decent potion. It would be an interesting year to say the least if Neville was able to keep it up. All the Gryffindor's were hoping he would be. It at least gave them fewer reasons for loosing house points off of the 'snarky' potions professor. And that in it's self was a great improvement.

That evening was the first class of physical defense, no one knew quite what to expect. As the class of sixth years walked into the room, they noticed that the walls were covered with weaponry. Lots of weaponry. All different types, bladed, dulled, staff, and projectile weapons were visible. It looked like a veritable armory.

Malfoy snickered at his companions and went over to one wall that contained different types and sizes of daggers and swords. "Well someone sure doesn't know how to deal with weapons. You don't leave them were any one can get at them, someone may just take one." He said to his posy of Slytherine's. Malfoy reached out to take a gold hilted mini dagger off the wall. It looked to very sharp and had a thumb sized emerald in the hilt.

As soon as his hand was an inch away from the dagger it was hit with a powerful bolt of lightning-like energy shot out of seemingly nowhere. Many snickers and some full out laughter was heard from the Gryffindor's who had seen the whole thing as they were walking into the room. Many of the sixth years from the other houses were also laughing they tried to stay in the background though. It was well know that if you were not a member of either house you should not get involved, for fear of retribution. It was much safer to be laughing on the side lines.

"Well I guess we now know what to expect from one who lost so much in brain capacity since that Bouncing Ferret indecent in regards to weaponry." Hermione said to him while Ron snickered and many in both houses laughed, remembering that trick from their fourth year.

Soon after their Professor came into the room dressed in loose fitting robes with a sword prominently displayed on his hip. He strode to the from of the room and stood looking over the class of sixth years.

"Welcome. My name is Brawn Granstone. You will address me as Mentor, or Mentor Granstone, and there will be no magic in this class, so put your wands away. This is physical training. I want you all to be wearing loose and comfortable clothing, robes are not a very good choose of wear in this class as it can easily trip you up and therefore cause you injury. Injuries which will not be healed unless life threatening. I have already talked to the Headmaster and Madam Pomphry, and they will abide by my decision." Brawn paused in his introduction while many of the students gasped or openly gaped at him.

'No healing! But that's not right.' Malfoy was trying to hold his blank mask while being totally stunned by what had just been said.

"Well that actually makes sense. It give people more incentive to work and train, so as not to get hurt in the future." Hermione whispered to Ron while he nodded, having actually thought the same. It was this thought that was going through many students minds. These were the ones who would truly succeed in this class, and Brawn could pick out nearly all of them, having done this many times before.

He continued with his introduction, "As I said you will not be doing any magic in here. We will also not be using weapons till near the second term of school. Full classes will begin next Monday. You will be having class with all of the fifth and seventh year students. Now to begin with, I want every one to run around the room till I tell you to stop."

No one was moving. Brawn glared at them. "I said to run. So RUN!" he yelled out at them. Every one ran. While they were at it, Brawn took the time to look over every one, mentally sizing them up for what weapons they would be best suited for. After about 15 minutes, when every one was working hard at just keeping going, he called a stop.

Looking around he noticed many of the students glairing at him. He continued to glair harshly, giving Snape a run for his money. It always worked, even to keep them running when they sure didn't want to. "Now I will be showing you some basic stretches. You will be doing them at the beginning and end of each class to warm up and cool down you muscles. This will insure that you do not become so sore in the mornings."

Brawn showed them all a few different sets of exercises and them bid them goodbye, reminding them of the morning exercises that would be open to all the school. He watched them as they left and thought over the other classes that he would have. He had fifth years on Wednesday at this time, and seventh years on Friday. Then they would all be together after dinner for up to two hours together. All the fifth, sixth, and seventh years together, this was going to be a lot of work. It was a good thing he had nothing during the days. He was going to need that time to prepare the adults for the coming battles.

The second day of classes began well. Malfoy had his Prefect status officially removed for good that morning, after statements had been taken from different students in all the houses by McGonagall and Snape as his Head of House and the Deputy Headmistress. The Gryffindor's all had double Defense against the Dark Arts first off with the Slytherine's, of course. It should wind up being an interesting class, if last night's class was anything to go by.

Apparently the two new professors had been working together for quite some time, and were there for this class was bound to be as interesting as last nights was. The room they all entered for the DADA class was decorated simply with books and crystal objects. There were also some tanks of creatures in some places around the edge of the room. Then there were the objects that immediately caught every one's attention once they saw them.

At the front of the room to the sides of the black board were two very intriguing items. On the right was a tall white staff that seemed to be almost floating. It stood completely upright with out any visible support, and barely touched the ground at its base. The whole of the staff was intricately carves and seemed to be glowing a soft white light. On the tope was a Black Onyx gem stone the size of a first year's fist. It too seemed to be glowing white, if it was being seen correctly by all those present. Which in truth would be very hard to make them see if that was not the case. A black stone glowing with white light, it just seemed to defy all logic. But then whoever said magic was logical.

On the left side of the black board was a mirror. But not just any mirror. It seemed to be a living mirror. The glass was covered, but the framing seemed to be every where. It was living vines, and had the most beautiful violet colored flowers Neville, the true botanist, had ever seen. The framing surrounded the oval shape of the covered glass, with leaves and flowers overlapping it in some places. The vines continued on down to the floor too hold up the mirror and looked like a curtain of green and purple. It was the most magnificent mirror any of the students had ever seen. Hermione, ever the pragmatic one, was wondering what these objects had to do with the class.

It was at that point that the new professor came into the room. Every one quickly got into their seats. "Welcome to class. As you heard from the Headmaster I am called Lady Sillfair. You will abide by this title." She said sternly. "Now this class is Defense Against the Dark Arts. You will be learning of spells and curses that can harm you and how to defend against them. You will also be learning about different, lesser known creatures that are quite dangerous. I do not wish to interfere with what is being taught in your Magical creatures class so you will have to look hard for information on the creatures if you wish to know more than I tell you."

Everyone was studiously paying attention to what would seem to be another McGonagall type teacher. Everyone that is except Malfoy, who seemed to have found something in her speech to sneer at. "Is something not to your liking Mr. Malfoy?" The Lady asked. "I fail to see how it is that you can consider yourself under the title of Lady. Those were long ago dismissed in the face of true bloodlines being superior to mere titles like that one. Add to that the fact that going around calling yourself under such a title is illegal." The blond heir said smugly.

Lady Sillfair sent him a hard glair worthy of Snape. "Mr. Malfoy," She said so sternly every one knew not to mess with her, "I have held this title longer you, your father, and your grandfather put together have been alive, as has my husband and may others in our family. Do not presume to threaten me. The 'law' on this matter cannot be applied and if it happens again, you 'will not' like the consequences."

As she finished it could be seen that though she would be known to be stern, most of the school would love her once the story got around. Especially the Gryffindor's. After all this was said and done they got on with there first class, taking a written test to go over what had been actually taught in their past classes.

The rest of the week went by in a flash with Charm's, Transfiguration, Healing, and other classes. Not to mention the early morning exercise that the four friends decided to take. They wanted to be in peak physical condition when the fifth member of their group came back in a year. They knew he would be from his summer letters, so why shouldn't they. They were sure to slow him down if they weren't, and that was simply not expectable for them to do.

* * *

"Well Harry, lets get started with your physical training." Storm said to him as he was coming down for breakfast. She was in her usual gear of a soft leather top and slacks. Perfect for physical work and for fighting if need be, though she did have a more protective leather outfit she wore when she knew she would be fighting in the future or when she left to go on one of her adventures and she, and all the rest of them call it. Even if it was one continuing life threatening situation after another. She did have many other outfits more suited to a woman at any time or a Lady of Court but those were usually packed inside one of her many trunks hidden with her limited magic, ready at any time, in any place she needed them or something in them.

Storm tossed Harry a set of clothes similar to her own and pushed him back up the stairs to change before he even had a chance to grab some breakfast. The look on his face must have given him away for soon after she had started to push him back up they had both heard the voice of Elminster from the kitchen, "Go on lad. You can eat when yer done. Ye don't want to begin this stuff on a full stomach anyways. When ye get used to it so will your stomach and it won't matter when ye eat."

Harry rolled his eyes but complied with the continued pushing and went to change his clothes. When he was done he went back down stairs to find Storm waiting for him in the door way. "Come on now. We're going to start you on some physical training. You really need to get into shape." She said to him. Within the next half hour, Storm had Harry running laps around the tower and it's immediate grounds. It wasn't a very large area for him to run but Harry was a bit out of shape and so it tired him out easily. After running for about an hour, in which time Storm wouldn't give him any break but did mention to him that it wasn't a race and speed didn't count, he was allowed to stop.

He was completely out of breath. Storm let him take a small break. "You know that if you run slower you will be better able to pace your self. In the long run this will allow you to breath easier during a fight or other competition. Pacing yourself now and learning to go greater distances will increase your stamina. Proves to be a great thing let me tell you." She said to him. "So it doesn't matter how fast I run just how long I can run with out getting tired?" Harry asked her. Storm smiled at him, "Yep!" And she set him to running again.

They stopped the workout about an hour later to cool off and get a late breakfast. "We will be starting this earlier in the morning as of tomorrow. You will need to be up and ready to go by 7:00am." Storm told Harry. "Alright. I guess I can get used to that. Will we be doing this all day?" He asked her. His answer was given by some one else though.

"Nay lad. Every morning you will work on physical training, and in the afternoons the two of us will be working on your magic." Elminster said to him from his seat in the library as they were passing by. "We will be starting that schedule today. We'll continue what we've been doing, and in no time will have you able to reach your magic and bring it forward with out the use of any type of focus. Ye will only need that for that magic ye use in yer land. Later I'll teach ye how to use our focuses. Now get, both of ye. I have work to do." And with that he showed the two of them back out of the library. Storm just laughed and led the way into the kitchen.

"So in the mornings we will be working together, and in the afternoons I'm working with the Old Mage. Do I get the time after dinner to myself?" Harry asked. "I still have to do all my school work for Hogwarts so I know what I will be tested on when I get back."

"Of course you get time to yourself. For now any time after dinner will be used for what you deem fit. Later on as you get better with different things you will get more time free for your Hogwarts study and anything else you may wish." Sylûne said as she came into the kitchen. "For now you will be mostly working with Storm and El. Lhaeo and I will come in later. I for one hope that you will have a bit of elemental magic in you that we can tame. It would be a great asset for your fight and can be fun if you are strong enough in it. I will be teaching you that if you can do it. But don't worry about it now. We will get there when we get there."

After everyone was finished eating their brunch El and Lhaeo set off on their own errands while Storm began preparing to leave. "Now I have some things to do and I will be gone for about a week. Be sure to keep up with what you did today. When I get back I expect you to be in shape. Got it?" Storm asked Harry.

"Don't worry I will be." He said in reply as she was putting on her traveling leathers and weapons. This included, from what Harry could see, a sword, and multiple sets of daggers in different locations. Her boot tops, between her shoulder blades, and above her inside wrists were just a few of the locations of the bladed weaponry. He was sure there was more, he just didn't know where.

Storm gave the two sitting a small wave and a cheeky grin before she walked out the door and to the stables. With Storm leaving, Harry realized that he didn't know much about the world he was now in, and as Sylûne was sitting down next to him he had the perfect opportunity to find out. "Sylûne, just what is your world like, geography and country wise I mean?" Harry asked her.

"Ah, a very good question. I was wondering if you were going to ask. Lets go some where more comfortable shall we?" She said to him, and got up out of her seat at the kitchen table. Sylûne led the two of them up to the second floor of Elminster's tower where there was a comfortable sitting room with a fireplace. It looked like a mini second library but with many more comfortable chairs and sofa's as well as small side tables.

There were six book shelves on one side of the large room while the fireplace was on the other side. Two medium sized tables that could comfortably seat four people were in the center of the room with high backed chairs around them, and most of the stuffed arm chairs and sofa's were arranged around the fireplace though there were others spread around the room. All in all it was a quite comfy room and Harry figured he would be spending a lot of his studying time in here.

"Now to begin with we have many different kingdoms. Some are ruled by a King or Queen, others are ruled by a council. Others still are ruled by different methods. Here in Shadow Dale we are mostly ruled by a Council. We have a small 'army' I guess you could call it, of protectors. Most of them are made up of Knights of Myth Drannor that have been guarding Myth Drannor since the fall of the city. It was an elvin city and has been gone a long time. They guard the city from robbers and the local lands and towns from the demons that have inhabited the ruins." Sylûne began her explanation.

"Our closest enemies are the Zentarium. They are run by the strongest Wizard in the land. If one believes they are stronger than they fight to see who is alive at the end. It is and ever changing ruling counsel. They also follow the evil God Cyric. In his service the wizards ally themselves with beholders, orcs, demons, and other such monsters. They are our number one enemy because they always seem to want to kill Elminster. The citizens of Shadowdale don't mind though. They love having El here and in the 500 or so years that he has been here, have not once asked him to leave."

Harry listened with rapped attention to everything Sylûne said about the lands and their rulers, as well as some of the different conflicts that had been going on. They spent the rest of the day talking, as well as all of the day following except for when Harry was working on his physical training.

* * *

As Storm left the stables with her sturdy mare she was met with Sherantya, one of the Knights of Myth Drannor , who had asked to accompany her to the Fighters Stockade. This was where Storm was headed. It was a showing of sorts for any who wanted to get into the fighting busyness, ether as a solder, mercenary, or just looking for a master to apprentice under. Many who were looking to pass on their skills would go to the Stockade to find an apprentice, and those who were not chosen as an apprentice could apply for a position in the local army's or possibly even find a job working for mercenary's. There were many Stockades that took place in all the different lands, and the Harpers had at least one eye in all of them, looking for potentials. It was this 'eye' that led Storm to the Stockade in Cormyr now.

Mert, an old friend and long time Harper, had said there were some promising young men and women who had given a slight indication of wanting to join the Harpers. As the leader of the group, Storm decided to check them out. It was not required. One could become a Harper through any Harper, if you worked at it. No, Storm was looking for someone who she could train along with Harry. It was always better to have someone to train against who was on or just above your own level. The others who showed interest in becoming Harpers she could send on their way to those she thought would be best to teach them. She knew many who would accept those she sent their way.

As the two women set off on their horses they were quite. They rode for two hours before coming to the top of a small nondescript hill. Nondescript except for the positioning of two standing stones about waist height that stood across from on another. Storm and Sherantya got down from their horses and each tied a blindfold over their horse's eyes. When that was done they took hold of the rains and led the horse's through the two standing stones. They did not walk strait through as one might think. For between those two stones was a gate. This was why they blindfolded their horse's. It was just to disconcerting for the animals.

The two women and two horse's emerged from the other side of the gate at the foot of a waterfall. Un-blindfolding their mounts, the two walked out of the shallow stream and onto the dry bank. It was time to get to the Stockades, the doors would be opening soon and Storm wanted to be there for the last remaining week of the event. She had a second apprentice to find. Sherantya on the other hand was mainly looking to see what talent was out there. If she did find someone who she thought would benefit the Knights she was willing to take them on for some training.

The two rode for another three hours till they reached the site of the Fighters Stockade. It was an open area off to the side of the main road outside of a town called Kelmen. Now Kelmen wasn't a big town. Nor was it well known. It just happened to be in the right place for this sort of thing and that was why it had been the grounds for the Fighters Stockade in the Corymr Kingdom.

The stockades were set up as multiple bare ground arena's. Each one was a circular area any where from twenty to fifty feet in diameter. In each circle were any number of people from two to twenty, engaged in mock combat to show off there skills. Those looking for new apprentices or guards were standing at the outside edges of the circular arena's judging the fighters.

During breaks any number of people could be seen chatting and exchanging information. Sometimes said information would be about ways of improving, other time's it would be about who to go see for job information. Some of the fighters were even getting job offers from multiple people, they were that good.

Storm and Sherantya separated at the first arena, to see if they could find what, or rather who, they thought would be good for the positions they had in mind. Looking more closely at the arena's one could tell that they were categorized. Some held those looking for an apprenticeship, others those looking for jobs, and overall they seemed to be separated by the skill level of those in the arena's.

Storm was wondering. She knew that some where in amongst all of these people was an old merchant. The one call 'Old Wolf'. A long time Harper and traveler, as well as one of the hidden Lords of Waterdeep. He was the one who had told her of the promising individuals attending this event. He had asked for her opinion and company while he chose those who would best suit the Harpers.

Mert was an active one, that was for sure. He was in the area, after a trading run, when the Fighters Stockade had begun and so decided to look into potentials. Storm was only happy to come and take a look for herself. If the sly Old Wolf had found some people who he thought would be a benefit to her than she was not one to sit at home and wonder. She trusted his opinion too much to disrespect him so.

Storm wandered through the different arena's, taking a look at all the different people who were out to work for someone. She did find two or three who looked to have a promising future in their area of fighting. She would see about talking to them later. It was near the back of the Stockade's that she found Mert and three young fighters.

Two men around the ages of 18 and 23, along with one woman probably only 15 years old, were standing with the Old Wolf talking about different fighting styles when Storm walked up. She was greeted warmly by the Harper with a strong handshake and a nod while the others simply looked on.

Thogan, Felnor, and Ayana were introduced to Storm as the ones who most wanted to become Harpers, but needed training, in more that just their fighting skills. Over the rest of the week, Storm watched and worked with the three to find out just what each needed to learn to be a successful Harper. By the end of the Fighters Stockade she knew where she would send each of them.

Storm was sitting in her tent just outside the Stockade's. It was the last evening, and everything would be closing up in the morning. Sherantya walked in to find her writing two letters. Storm looked up from the letters she was writing. "Any good candidates?" She asked Sher.

"I've talked to quite a few and some seem well enough, but they just don't have that special something." Sher said with conviction. Storm laughed, "Well I always knew you Knights were picky. It's hard to find the right kind of people for you here anyways." Sher just smiled. "Yea I really didn't expect to find one either. So did you choose one of Mert's applicants?" "Yea. Ayana will work best. Especially since I have Harry to train as well." Storm replied.

Storm and Sherantya walked up to the three men and one woman who were standing next to their mounts. Storm said as she handed Thogan and Felnor each a letter. "Now, as I already have one apprentice and can't take on more than two at the moment two of you are receiving letters. If you wish to continue to follow the Harper life then this will be your best path. Thogan, take this letter to Helopath and deliver it to a man named Brogan. Felnor, deliver yours to a woman named Glena in Kormi. They inform the two of your current skills and my wish for them to train you. I wish you both the best of luck. With hard work and an advancement in your skills I have no doubt that you will be good Harpers." Storm handed the two there letters and sent them on there way.

After she sent the two young men off she turned to Mert. "Well Old Wolf you did well as always. Don't stay away too long. I have two new apprentices now, I'll need some fun in between." She said to him laughingly as she gave him a kiss on his smirking lips.

"Of course dear lady. We wouldn't want you to get bored now would we?" He replied before he too set off back to Waterdeep. Once he was gone it was only the three women left.

"Well Ayana, as you realize you are my newest apprentice. Now that the others are gone I believe that we should be on our way as well. Shar if you would led us?" Storm asked the woman and received a nod in response. The three mounted their horses and conversed back and for the while riding there way back to the Dalelands, in particular, towards Shadowdale where a black haired young man waited.

Said black haired male was currently finishing that mornings exercising, about to head in for breakfast before continuing with his magic training. Harry and Elminster had continued with working Harry's core magic so that he could call on it with out the use of a wand and it had been coming along nicely.

"Harry lad, how are ye doing this fine morning?" El called out as the young man walked into the study of the mage's tower. "Well I actually feel energised for once after the exercise." Harry replied with a smile.

"Good, good. Ye'll be fit and trim in no time the way yer going lad. Now as you should have been studying, tell me what each of thease are and what different combinations, will do what with what spells." The Old Mage continued. The two of them continued on this vein for the rest of the day. Harry, working with the spell components and different spells themselves, learning all sorts of useful spells as well as how and when to use them. It wasn't until late that evening that Storm, Sher, and Ayana got back to the tower.

* * *

**Review Responses**:

**Bandgsecurtiyaw**, **Ragnorak**, **ThrainTalonwater**, **Makotochi**, **nogoalielikeme**: Thank you. I'm glad you like it. I sure have fun writing it. I am working on getting this out sooner but I have had some problems on where to go with those at Hogwarts. Its coming though.

**Dragon Rage**: If you look closely at the end of the Avitar trilogy you see that Midnight decides to go by Mystra as it has always been the name of the Goddess of Magic and she does not wish to loose any one or confuse them by changing the name. The others who were the Goddess before her, including the one who had been Mystra since before Elminster's Choosing if you would call it such, have also followed this tradition. I believe at the beginning of the first set of Elminster books, the mysterious woman who we learn is Mystra, goes by her first, and birth, name when she comes in as a messenger. I am glad you like this story. I have heard from many to have him meet Drizzt. If I do so it will not be a big part. He is more likely to me him if he goes to Silverymoon to meet Alustrial.

**X revolution**: Thank you for your review. I am working on keeping all the spellinig errors out. Most of those were from last minute additions to the story when I was posting it here. If you have never read Forgotten Realms and like my story then I suggest you try it. My recommendation would be to start with Ed Greenwood's first trilogy in the group, Elminster the Making of a Mage. The other two go in the order as follows, Elminster in Myth Drannor, and The Temptation of Elminster.


	7. Hands or our Lady

**Summery:** Now sixteen years of age, Harry is in mourning over Sirius's death. On the night of his birthday, Dumbledore and Remus come to take him back to Hogwarts, but Harry gets another visitor as well. Mystra, Goddess of Magic. X-over with Harry Potter and Forgotten Realms

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to Harry Potter or Forgotten Realms. They belong to their respective creator's, namely J. K. Rowling and Ed Greenwood, I am just borrowing them for a while.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"The main thing is to make history, not to write it."  
**-Otto Von Bismarck**

The only true wisdom consists of knowing that you know nothing.

-**Bill S. Preston, Esq. Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure

* * *

**

As the weeks wore on, classes at Hogwarts continued on as usual. The four Gryffindor's and one Ravenclaw were always seen close together now. Ginny and Luna were already studying for their OWL exams even if it was just September still. Letters were exchanged rapidly between the Boy-Who-Lived and his five closest friends. Always these letters seemed to include descriptions and reasons behind pranks played on both ends of the ever-busy Hedwig.

They had decided that they needed a name for themselves. It was from a mention in Harry's letter about being a Chosen of the Lady Mystra that the six of them decided on their name, The Lady's Hands. The newest set of pranksters in Hogwarts, and elsewhere. For Harry was surely making his own contributions to the Hands Book. Lhaeo had taken pictures for the most part, of the interesting events occurring in the Old Mage's tower over the past three months.

This included the prank Harry had pulled of Ayana, Storm, and Sylûne being colored bright lavender, with pea green lines, dots, and splotches to offset it. They had retaliated with turning Harry bright yellow with hair ten feet long, blue, and needing to be carried every where he went. He was just thankful that they hadn't given him a beard to boot.

At one point all in the Tower had been hexed to make their hips turn around and had to walk backwards to walk forwards. Elminster had been absent that day so they all knew who was responsible. They were just to afraid of the payback-in-kind if they even dared to retaliate against the old mage.

Some of the current pranks in Hogwarts had been the turning of every student and professor's hair the color of their house. This had been Neville's idea. The most curious outcome of this had been that Lady Sillfair's hair had turned pure silver and Professor Granstone's had been striped with black and silver. No one did figure out what it meant as it could be seen that every one else had been changed accordingly.

Snape's was green, Dumbledore's was gold and McGonagall was scarlet red. "A matching set if I ever saw one." Hermione was heard to comment later. The students and the rest of the staff had all alternated between the two correct house colors just like Dumbledore and McGonagall. It was an interesting eight hours till the potion, delivered in that mornings breakfast, wore off. Luckily no one was too angry as it was his or her own house colors.

No one but a certain snarky potion's master. He was herd to be growling when he couldn't change his hair back after breakfast. Lady Sillfair and Professor Granstone completely declined to comment or give explanation about their colors, and Dumbledore was seen to be practically prancing about with the joy of his now golden hair. Other pranks continued as the month of September moved into October and Halloween crept ever closer.

* * *

The Order was busy as well. Snape had been called to many Death Eater gatherings including those of the not so nice variety, which generally included torture of Death Eaters as well as prisoners. The Order had come to the conclusion that Voldemort had stopped looking for Harry Potter not long after it was announced that he had gone off to train. Instead the Death Eaters were lying low for the most part. And they were trying to figure out why.

From Snape's reports all the information pointed to a ritual that the Dark Lord was working on. The thing was no one had an idea of what the ritual was for or how it was to been done. At the time being, all they had was a continuing chant to be repeated by the gathered followers of the one doing the main magic in the ritual itself.

The chant in and of itself could provide little information either. Remus had been given the job of head of research to find out all he could but was currently coming up blank. Many were working on the research even if they weren't in the main group. They were all dreading the coming of Halloween, as it always seemed to be a favored day for Voldemort to call for an attack of some sort.

That day was fast approaching and as luck or perhaps in Remus' case misfortune would have it, the 31st was a full moon, and just two days away. Everyone was wondering what it would be this year. There was dead silence when Snape reported that it was going to be the day of the ritual. They still didn't know anything about it but that the chant was so old as the only written word in the same language was supposedly written by an apprentice of Merlin's. Even when they had a copy of the book this apprentice wrote with the part of it in said language, they could not translate it. They had no clue. And that seemed to even worry Dumbledore.

* * *

In the dark night, a man stood in front of a black marble alter. It was the night of the full moon and it would soon be at its pinnacle. He stood dressed in black robes with a hooded cloak, though his hood was down. Behind him stood a plethora of others who were dressed similarly but unlike the man in front, they all had their hoods up.

On top of the alter which the man stood facing was an inscribed design. It was a purple sun with what would have been an open center if not for the jaw-boneless skull grinning inside of it. Above this a black and purple flame floated. It seemed to be burning with nothing to sustain it, and this was in fact the truth.

The alter and man were surrounded as well. Only a trench, filled with blood, ncompassed them. Outside of the group of people bodies could just be seen. Some had slits in their wrists where they had been bleed dry. On others it was their throat. Not a single drop of blood was in any of the bodies.

When the moon rose to it peak the man standing in front of the alter raised his hands up high and called out. "Lord Cyric, all is prepared. Through us let the way be opened for your works." The flames flashed bright for a moment and blinded all there.

* * *

In an open field between a cemetery and a mid sized castle, stood another group of black clad people. All but one stood with hoods up and white masks covering their faces. The one without stood in front of a black marble alter on which a design was inscribed onto the legs and top center. It was much like the other alter but more cruder, as if those who had inscribed it were not ment for the job, had done it quickly, and from a poor picture. Yet as true as that may be, it was none the less a purple sun with a jaw-boneless skull in the center.

Above the center of the alter, over top the inscribed design were green and black flames. They floated and burned on nothing but air. Like the other Alter, here too was a trench of blood. It was large and deep, and it didn't take much imagination for the amount to be guessed, as the bodies that the blood filling the trench was taken from littered the grass of the cemetery off to the side.

One man, or former man at least, stood in front of the alter with his red eyes to the sky and his hands raised, watching as the full moon made its way to its peak. "We are ready. Start the chant." He yelled out to those behind him. They started to chant together a repeating string of words untranslatable. He waited for the moon to be at it's exact point before he too called out, one word only, and set all of the magic that had been gathered by the chant into motion. The flames on the alter flared. Their brightness forcing all to turn there heads and cover their eyes. All but the one who had released the magic. Voldemort.

Once the light dimmed down enough for the others to look back toward the alter they found their way blocked by a tall ring of purple, green, and black flames. One of the stupider Death Eater recruits tried to get through the flames to his Master with a yelled _aquae cavus_ spell. He was repelled in a way that let all others know not to even try. He was burned to death, slowly; as his spell kept putting him out and the wall kept setting him alight again. Some of the most sadistic of the group laughed at this, the rest just decided to wait for their Master to come out on his own.

Snape, like the rest of those who had bore the mark from before the first fall knew he was alive. The Dark Mark was burning. It only burned if he was alive. Snape had known Voldemort would be back after his first downfall. The mark had still burned, though barely, and it was enough to let him know that the Dark Lord was still out there if only a ghost of his former self at the time.

Snape had been there for the whole ritual just like the rest of them. He had not had a chance to let the Order know that the chant was going to be used. Hell the Order still had not known what the chant meant or did even. And still Snape was in the dark as he could tell nothing with the ring of flames hiding the alter and the Dark Lord. It would not be a pleasant debriefing when he got back to Hogwarts.

A few hours after the initial flame up, Voldemort emerged from the Alter Ring, as it was being called by the gathered Death Eaters. As he looked at all of his followers he smiled. It was truly frightening to those present. The Dark Lord never smiled that kind of smile unless it was for something truly evil. He said not a word but led them all back into the building behind them. It was the current and, as far as Snape knew, future home of Voldemort. It was hidden and none of them knew exactly where it was, they simply apperated to the Dark Lord's presence through his mark. It was frustrating for Snape and the Order as they could not get a position on him because of this.

It was another hour before Snape was able to make it back to Hogwarts. And yet an hour more of debriefing Dumbledore. All said and done, it was nearly dawn when he finally got back to his chambers and into bed. He was glad it was a Saturday already. He would have a chance to get some sleep before having to deal with the brats.

Back at Voldemort's Manor the Alter Ring, Alter and Center Flame continued on as they had before. They would remain that way till the correct spell work closed them. It made Voldemort smile as he thought about that. No one knew the correct spell work. It wasn't even from this realm. His laughter rang throughout the Manor and past the muggle wards making all around shiver in fear of the sound heard on that Halloween night.

* * *

Halloween at Hogwarts was quiet for the most part. The only thing to disrupt it was the prank that was played by the group The Lady's Hands. Many had their suspicions as to who this new group of pranksters consisted of, but none could prove their involvement in the pranks played.

Halloween's prank turned out to be a most extravagant one. Aimed solely at three Slytherine's who had caused so much trouble through their years in Hogwarts. Crabe, Goyle, and Malfoy.

Many ideas had been tossed around as to what they should do. It was finally decided that they would do a multitude of their ideas at once. They would be set to both a time release and a spell trigger. Throughout the week before Friday the 31st, Luna and Ginny silent and hidden cast nearly completed spells on the three boys. Making sure the half spells would hold to them till Friday's feast.

Neville was the lucky one who got to spill a potion that was harmless enough but for the fact when Malfoy walked through a specific spell it would activate. The potion would remain soaked into the skin until it had been activated and ran it's course, 24 hours. During the time Neville spilled the potion on Malfoy, it was Ron's job to spill the other potion on the other two boys. It would act in the same manner as the one on Malfoy but with different outcomes.

It took a simple tumble out on the lawns too get the three boys dosed. Malfoy splashed with clear water like liquid, and the two goons a thick greenish brown one. The simple explanation to the watching public that Ron was helping Neville with some plant fertilizer and Neville carrying the water was enough to through any future suspicion out the window. Too bad those suspicions would be right.

Hermione's job was to set the doors of the great hall with the activating and time release spells without anyone knowing she had done so. Easy enough for her. She simply sat waiting for her friends outside the doors Thursday evening reading a book. Or so it seemed. The spells were quickly put in place and all that was required to activate them was one word as she passed through. That would be done tomorrow before the feast.

In a letter Harry had sent them once he had learned of their plans was an outrageous statement of Hermione's sanity. She was supposed to be the Perfect Prefect. Hermione had responded with a color hex hidden on the letter that had sent Harry, neon pink, sputtering about turning her into a monster. They had gotten a note and photo from Sylûne on that one.

The Halloween feast came and with it the greatest prank on Malfoy that had been seen since he had arrived as a bully of the school. It would be great. Nearly all of the students were present when Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron, and Neville arrived in the Great Hall. Passing through the doors Hermione muttered the activation word and the five went to sit at the Gryffindor table. It the two months the year had had so far, Luna had been accepted as an honorary member of the house and it was no surprise to see her seated with the others.

Hermione and Ginny made sure to sit on either side of Ron for he was the only one who would likely show off that they knew something they shouldn't. He was getting better. The Physical classes taught by Professor Granstone was doing wonders for all of them but it really helped Ron tone down his over enthusiastic emotions. He had learned early on that they could cause trouble.

All of them were also going to the early morning workouts. It was truly helping them to get in shape quicker and therefore they were further along in the class than those who were not going to the early morning, in particular Malfoy, Crabe, and Goyle.

Speaking of which, said three were just about to enter the Great Hall. Oh boy was this going to be fun. The five sat there watching out of the corner of their eyes. 'Yes,' Ginny thought, 'I'm glad I made sure to have a proper reason to bring my camera tonight. This is going to be great. And I can get other pictures off of Collin as well.' She had just noticed that he too had brought his camera; though in truth he was rarely see without it.

As Malfoy walked thought the doors he was suddenly turned into a woman. He shrieked like one too. Of course the shriek alerted all of the others in the Great Hall that something had happened. At which point the entire Gryffindor table as well as may other students, burst out into full-blown laughter. Those not outright laughing were trying their best to hide it.

For you see along with being turned female, Malfoy's clothing was also switched. He now supported neon pink tube top to show off his ample front, and a very short black leather skirt and black fishnet stockings. His pristine blond hair had been lengthened and put up into a high ponytail after which it was braided to the end, somewhere waist length.

Along with these changes where his two sidekick dummies. They too had changed. Into midget belly dancers. It was hilarious yet appalling to see. They had on matching outfits of lavender and sky blue silks. Voluptuous pants and bikini like tops to cover where there feminine breast would be but still show belly. Only thing was they had not been changed into women. They were ugly as could be. Every one was cracking up.

That is every one but a few teachers. Snape was not present and there for didn't get to see what had happened. But everyone was sure that when he did find out he would be quite livid and take points from any who he deemed 'worthy' of the 'praise' for the prank. Gryffindor understood that they would likely loose a lot of points, but they all seemed to see it as justifiable.

Amid the laughter of the rest of the school, including many Slytherine's; who simply strove to hide it more than any of the others, the three pranked Slytherine's ran from the great hall to try and undo the magic upon them. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna all looked at Ginny. She in turn held up her camera, and with a big smile, looked over at Collin. He too smiled and held up his camera. The laughter didn't die down for quite some time, and smiling Dumbledore sent the students off to bed after the feast was done. It would be an interesting Saturday.

* * *

Besides the pranks by the only Lady's Hand in Faerion and the three Lady's of the Tower, as Lhaeo called them, life was going well for Harry. The first meeting with Ayana had been good and she seemed to be quite friendly and open. Much like Tonks was he thought.

_Flash Back_

Storm, Sher, and Ayana rode up to the stables near Elminster's tower. "Well I'll be off. I'll see you later Storm." Sher said to the others as she unloaded her horse and brushed her down. After they had all seen to the care of their animals Storm took Ayana to the tower where she would be staying for the most part. It was most likely that she would

room within Storm's own cottage not to far off, as Storm herself did. Sylûne had been remaining in the tower with El, Lhaeo and Harry.

"Well as you know I have another that I am training. A man just younger than you. His training will be less than yours though as he is mostly working on his magic." Storm told Ayana as they walked up to the tower.

"I am looking forward to meeting him. How old did you say he was?" Ayana asked. "I didn't." Storm smiled. "I simply said he was a little younger than you. So if you are 19 and I consider him to be a man and not a boy what age do you think he would be?" She asked her new apprentice. "I would say 16 or 17 maybe. Which one?" "He's 16 and his name is Harry." Ayana made a thoughtful noise in the back of her throat. 'I wonder what he looks like. Well I'll find out soon enough it seems.'

The two women could hear the voice of an old man quizzing some one, but could not hear the responses. They did know that the one being quizzed was doing fair, but not great. As they walked into the tower through the kitchen door they heard a groan from the direction of the study. Storm quietly snickered at something she could hear but Ayana was clueless. That was until they walked into the room.

"I know that." Harry replied with a sigh. "Well then quite yer grumbling, say hello to the two lady's at the door and get back to work." Elminster said. With that he stood up and walked over to the said ladies and gave kiss to the cheek of Storm. With that done he turned to the other young lady.

"Welcome to my humble tower lady. Ye are welcome to stay here if Storm wishes to remain. Dinner is in a hour I believe?" He asked Lhaeo as he walked from the library to the kitchen, giving a quick nod as he passes all in the study. "Well there ye go. Ladies." El said with another nod and walked passed them and to the upper floors of the tower.

Harry watched while all this was going on. When the two older men had left he too got up and greeted the two women. "Hello, my name is Harry. The older man it the Mage Elminster, and the other is Lhaeo." He said to the woman by Storm's side as he took her hand and lightly bowed over it.

Ayana smiled. "Hi, I'm Ayana." She was just about to continue when Storm broke them apart. "Well it will be nice having you get along, but you can get to know each other later. Harry I believe El gave you an assignment, and Ayana we need to get you set up in your room here." She told them. "Welcome back Storm. Sylûne is off somewhere today but she said she would be back for dinner. I'll see you both then." And with that Harry went back to his work, and Storm led Ayana up the steps to the apprentice rooms that were actually getting a lot of use for once.

_End Flashback_

Ayana had been very friendly her first night there. A bit quiet with the guys in the tower, but that didn't last long. It only took three days for her to completely relax. And boy did she ever.

During those three days Harry and Ayana, both a bit shy and quiet around those they don't know, strove to get to know each other. They knew they would both need it as they would be living and working closely for at least a year. They talked of many things. How they grew up, their family and friends, their dreams for the future. Harry also told her that he was from a different realm, brought here by magic. It would have been hard to get to know each other with out it.

When she had found out about Harry's prank book she decided it needed some non-magic pranks added to it. And she was happy to be able to assist in that regard. She began a tower wide pranking war with helpful suggestions from Storm and Sylûne. Of course, once she had started, Harry was sure to retaliate in kind. And he had help through his correspondences with the Werewolf Marauder, and the rest of The Lady's Hands.

Through the following weeks and months a new schedule was followed. Every morning Harry, Ayana, and Storm would work out and then have breakfast. After which Harry went to his studies with the Old Mage on most days, and Ayana and Storm worked on her strength and fighting techniques and other ways to making the young woman a successful, well trained, and long-lived Harper fighter. On the days that El was off doing his other duties of projects, Harry worked mostly on his Hogwarts class work or on his research.

After dinner was a resting and companionship period. Many evenings were spent with Harry and Ayana playing games, walking around town, or riding horses around the surrounding area. All the time discussing anything and everything.

On the weekends Harry would join Storm and Ayana in fighter practice. He found that while Storm favored a double-handed broad sword, Ayana favored a dirk and dagger combination. Harry also favored two weapons. He worked hard until he was proficient with his mid-length rapier like sword in his left hand as well as his right. If he was using two weapons he would us his sword in his left and a short dagger or his wand in his right. He was progressing rapidly.

The months continued and September moved on into October and those in the Old Mage's tower continued their busy lives of working, training, studying, and research. At the end of September there had been a large party in Shadowdale. It had been the wedding of some more well know members of the community.

Harry and Ayana had the chance to meet many local people of the town and its closely involved Lord and Lady, who were happily performing the ceremony to wed the couple. It had been a grand affair with much partying, dancing, and drinking. Harry was able to meet many of the local Knights of Myth Drannor as well as a few Harpers. Through the rest of the month he got to know a few a bit better than others.

The rest of the time was spent as usual. The only other major thing to report was some intriguing information on the creation of the doorway, or arch system used to get to the realm of Mystra. Apparently it took blood magic. A realize of blood from the caster and some lengthy incantations should open the archway. Harry even found the exact spells he would need.

He was hoping to do this with in the next few months. The only reason he didn't do it at once was that he needed a few things still. Not to mention Elminster would have socked him good for being so careless. He had yet to find the perfect homing beacon spell so that he could find his way back with Sirius.

He also needed to bring his overall magic reserves up. His work on wandless magic had helped with this but it wasn't enough yet. Maybe for the winter holidays. It would be nice to actually spend it with family who love him. It would take a lot of work but Harry figured he could meet his goal.

* * *

**_AN/ IMPORTANT NOTE:_**

I have accepted a job in an area that I will not be able to get on the internet. It is only a summer job so by the time I get back I should have one, maybe two chapters ready to post. But till September this is my last post for a while. I hope those you who read this will continue to stick with the story as I will be continuing to write it. I just won' t have anything up for a while. I am also hoping to pick up the story's pace a little so beware.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Puck Silverbreeze: **If you look closely at the previous chapters you will find that I did not that as a chosen of his own realm and not that of Faerûn the type of Chosen is different. Harry is not nearly immortal. He will live longer than any other wizard has on earth but Merlin. His becoming a Chosen was for the same reason as Merlin. To change the world. I can't remember but I think I had said at one point that Merlin had been a Chosen of earth like Harry. Because of this Harry will still have a match of his own. I will not set him up with one of the Seven as his 'mate' has already been decided for the most part. Don't worry we'll get to that in a while.

**Satyr-oh:** Thank you. I'm glad your enjoying this. While I do like Drizzt I do not believe he is the best one to mentor Harry. Drizzt is more of a physical combatant. Harry must learn as much as he can from magic. There for he must learn under one who uses it on a large scale, if as I said before, he is to take on the same role as Merlin. As for traveling the realm than I will have to say yes. He is likely to go to Silverymoon, Waterdeep, and other places I will not say yet. Because of this I will have him meet Drizzt to satisfy so many people who have asked. I'll even try and get a spar or two in with them but I'm not so good at writing that so we'll see how it goes.

**bahamut9999: **I believe that Fazul was killed in the Hand of Fire series. If this is not correct then I apologize. I don't think I gave the leader a name anyways but it won't be Fazul as I want my own character there. Thank you for correcting my mistake on the cleric over wizard I will keep that in mind.

**Shion20:** Elminster other wise known as El or Old Mage is not Merlin. I can say however that yes he did know him, I will even go so far as to say that Merlin was an apprentice of El's for some time much like Harry is now. Trust me El is a lot older than you think, try some where around 1300 or so if I calculated and am remembering correctly.

**Nogoalielikeme:** It is an interesting way to write but I wouldn't be able to get all the information I need into the story that way. Besides I like to write more drawn out stories. It add suspense, knowledge, and character familiarity.

**HHM:** Thanks for the comment. You should know that I am not a professional writer and I am doing my best. I have on occasion noticed something like you described and changed it but nothing is going to be perfect.


	8. Archway, Wizard, and Immortal Part 1

**AN: **Hello again everyone. It has been a few months since I have posted and if you didn't read the author note last chapter then the reason was I was away from download access. I have done my best to get this done so that I could post it when I came back to civilization. Now that I am back that is just what I am doing. I hope that this answers some questions and brings up some others. Please review at the end. Thank you all… DragonFoxx

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

**The Archway, The Wizard, and The Immortal**

**_Part 1_**

**The Passage of Time

* * *

**

"Someone once told me that time was a preditor that stalked us all our lives. I rather believe that time is a companion who goes with us on the journey, reminds us to cherish every moment, because they'll never come again. What we leave behind is not as important as how we've lived. After all Number One, we're only mortal." - Capitan Jean Luc Picard

"Speak for yourself sir, I plan to live forever." – Commander William Riker

_Star Trek Generations

* * *

_

It was nearing Christmas and all of the students had signed up to go home for the holiday. Because of this Dumbledore was closing the school down completely. Only he and a few of the staff were remaining like always, and they were all members of the Order and would be at Headquarters to celebrate on Christmas. It was a rare occurrence, not having any students over the winter holidays. Usually at least four or five would stay, those who were orphans, or their friends for the most part, but this year even they were headed out to homes of friends. With Voldemort's return declared true by the Ministry, every one wanted to be with friends and loved ones during this time, even if there had been relatively very little activity actually occurring.

The Lady's Hands were no different then the rest of the school. Hermione had gone to be with her family, some of which she hadn't seen in quite a long time. Neville had gone to do the same with his grandmother and parents. Luna and her father were out of country to visit some relatives as well. That of course left the Weasley's who were all, with the exception of Percy, staying at Headquarters. No one was actually sure if the rift the middle son had created would ever be repaired. Especially not since he still adamantly believed they should have followed the Minister, even if Dumbledore was proven right.

Christmas eve came quickly and all were having a great time at Headquarters. Hedwig had just left after dropping off the gifts from Harry and Hermione who had been visited first. Every thing was nice and quiet during the holiday. The food was wonderful as was the company. And, as always, on Christmas morning much joy was shown during the opening of presents. Gifts from Harry had taken the first round.

All of Harry's close friends had received nearly the same gift. And it was fortunate that they all came with a letter of explanation. Otherwise no one would have known what to do with them. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna each received a foot long box with two rods inside. One made of wood, and the other made of steel. In the letters Harry explained what they were for.

When he had heard from his friends about their defense class he decided to help them out. Those who were taking the class each received a box of rods and when they were ready for weapons training, according to their teacher, they were to take the rods to their teacher and perform a particular spell that what engraved on the inside of the lid of each box.

Harry himself had already enchanted the rods, with the help of Elminster, to create the weapon perfectly suited to each person. They needed to do this in front of their instructor as to get training in that weapon. The only others to receive anything similar were Fred, George, and Remus.

Fred and George each received a pair of twin throwing knives. When asked about this by others they simply said they had told Harry they had been practicing. The knives they had received where apparently some of the best in the area of where Harry was studying and had been spelled by his mentor to be anti theft as well as rust and dull resistant.

Remus on the other hand had been given a steel laced wooden staff. The wood was of a magical type that when treated correctly would absorb and mix with molten metal. Harry could not afford Mytheral and didn't know how Remus would react to it so had simply stuck with steel. The staff was not ornate but rather plane and simple like the old werewolf himself. If used like a walking stick he would be able to keep it around him at all times so that when he did need it he would have it handy. Remus also received a letter.

Part of this letter was to all explaining why many had received weapons. Apparently while working on his training one of they spells he was learning had a rare side effect of given the user momentary visions of the future. He of course being used to getting the unexpected, happened to have a short vision of many people he knew fighting with weapons. He didn't know where or when this would occur but knew that if they got the weapons now then they would have a much better chance of wining when they actually needed to use them. The rest of the letter had been privet for Remus about the plans for getting Sirius back.

The rest of those present got other gifts from Harry. Dumbledore received a set of candy from the local area where Harry was living. These included Mell Melminon, a melon fruit chew somewhat like taffy, Daleland Delights, a hard candy in many different unique flavors, and Honney Suckkle Sweetsticks, a flavored rod of hardened honey.

The Weasley's received a box of spices unique to Faerûn as well as some local knickknacks. Hagrid was sent a book of Faerûn's Creatures. McGonagall was sent a small box of local delicious foods, and Tonks was sent a small box of local prank items and a letter telling her to prank Remus for him. She of course didn't show this to anyone.

Every one was having a great holiday vacation. Voldemort was quiet and families were enjoying their time together. That was until New Years, when the reason for Voldemort's lack of activity reared its ugly head.

* * *

Harry on the other hand was having a wonderful time. He had received his present from Hedwig earlier that morning, and had gone through the pile looking for a particular book shaped one. He had told Hermione in mid October that he was looking for a special locator, tracking, or beacon spell to use when he when to get Sirius. He had also told her it was causing the most difficulty to find. She in turn had promised to see if she could find anything and that she would send it to him if she did. Harry was hoping that she had found something and sent it to him.

Just as he found the package from Hermione, and surprisingly Bill Weasley as it said on the note, Storm, Sylûne, and Ayana walked in. "What is with all of the packages?" Ayana asked

"Well they are Christmas Gifts from all of my friends. Christmas is a holiday we celebrate on earth." Harry replied to her as the three women took seats around Harry. They were currently in the living room of the tower so there was plenty of room for all of them. Even with the small pile of presents in the middle of the room where Hedwig had dropped them.

Said owl was currently sitting on the back of Harry's chair thanking him profusely for the spell he had placed on her before she left so she could carry heavy loads with out a problem. It wasn't a perfect spell of course. She was quite tired out from the effects and glad it was wearing off. Still she what happy to have had it in the first place.

"So are you going to open them or not?" Storm asked with a hint of mischief in her voice. This was quickly put to rest though as soon as Harry spoke.

"Maybe. It depends on what is in this package. If it has what I hope then I am going to wait on the rest till after I get my Godfather back." He replied to her. Once said he opened the package and looked at the book. It was titled 'Ancient Spells and Curses' and was marked in three places.

Harry opened it up to the first marked page. There Hermione had placed a letter,

_ Harry,_

_ I have looked carefully for the type of spells your looking for and found three that I think might work. Bill helped me get the book and showed me how to do the third one. It is the hardest but your best possibility. All are in this book the first one being on the page marked by this letter. I hope this works for you. You should be sure to try them before you go after Sirius so that you know how to do them. I did myself and they are quite difficult, even for me. Good luck Harry and remember we all love you, so you better return._

_ Hermione_

Harry, Storm, and Sylûne all looked at the three spells. And each came to the same conclusion. The third one would be the best. It would also be the hardest. Because of this Storm gave Harry the rest of the day off. She and Ayana would be out side practicing in the courtyard if any one needed them. They both wished Harry luck before they left.

Once the other two were gone, Sylûne and Harry began working on the spells. After having deciding to do each of the spells so that he would know them just in case, they decided to set the deadline at the day after tomorrow. The winter solstice. It would be then that Harry opened the gateway and went after his Godfather. The time in between then and now was entirely spent on preparations.

* * *

They began setting up early in the morning of the Solstice. There was much snow on the ground Elminster had chosen for Harry's use. It was a spot outside of Shadowdale that was well used for spell casting of large caliber as well as community gatherings. It was the perfect setting for such occasions. It was a perfectly circular open hill. No trees were on it anywhere. It was not a tall hill, nor was it roughened with rocks. The base of the hill was also surrounded by trees. Keeping those below the short summit in a protective embrace.

A few hours after the set up had begun many of the town folk came to see what was happening. It was rare for large spell castings to occur in the winter months, but many had met the Master Mage's new apprentice. They had come to like the young man and were interested to know if this was his own casting or if he was simply helping Elminster. If it was his own casting then he must be more powerful than any in town had realized.

* * *

As the town folk gathered around the perimeter of the hill, safe in the trees, no one spoke a word. Those on the hill seemed to be beginning. It looked like it would be a spectacular casting if the alter set up near the center of the hill was anything to go by.

Harry walked up the hill with a stone bowl in his hands. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt with a coller and loose pirate type pants. Both were made out of black silk and though it was cold it didn't seem to be affecting Harry in his outfit. As Harry got to the top of the hill he set the stone bowl in the center of the alter.

Said alter was a simple thing. Mostly consisting of a pile of stones with a large flat stone on the top engraved with Mystra's symbol. On top of this mystical symbol sat the bowl. Next Harry pulled out six quartz crystals and began setting them up in front of the alter in a particular order. Five of the crystals were set up as the points of a star with the top of it right in front of the alter. The sixth and largest crystal was set in the very center of the others.

After this was done Harry returned to the alter where Elminster was standing. Storm, Sylûne, Lhaeo, and Ayana were also nearby but could not help in this matter. Therefore they stood apart from the Master Mage and Mage-to-be as they had begun calling Harry in the confines of the tower. The truth of the matter is he would soon be a full mage if this worked. It would help him not only get his Godfather back but also raise his magic to another level.

The two stood there facing each other and conversing quietly for about ten minutes. Elminster then set one old hand on Harry's shoulder and with the other presented to him a dagger. Harry took the dagger with both hands and breathed in deeply. He then slowly nodded to Elminster. The Old Mage gave a slight nod in return and lifted his hand from Harry's shoulder. He then turned around and walked to the others. They stood there behind Harry as he stood at the alter, facing away from them into the center of the crystals.

At this point Harry was on his own and he knew it. The set up had been the easy part, and he realized that much of the town was watching. Harry began to get nervous until Elminster cleared his throat and brought Harry back to the purpose of the spell he was about to perform. After the young mage took a deep slow breath he began the first spell.

* * *

Harry was standing at the alter with the bowl in front of him. To the sides of the bowl were two strips of cloth one white and one silver. Ahead on the ground were five crystals forming the points of a star and a sixth larger crystal in the center. In his right hand he held the sharp dagger given to him by Elminster, and his other remained empty. Things were set, it was time to begin.

"Lady of Mysteries, Guardian of all Magic, Mystra my Goddess, Hear my call." Harry began, his hands raising above the bowl and alter. "May the door be open, May I cross the threshold, May you guide my feet to the intended." At this point Harry had brought the sharp edge of the dagger to the palm of his empty hand. Both held over the bowl, he brought the dagger down and released his blood. Harry then began to speak a language long forgotten by the general populace.

He spoke for several minutes, all the while letting blood flow out of his open palm and into the bowl. When he finished with the spell he laid the dagger he still held on the right side of the bowl diagonally across the silver cloth. Still using his right hand he folded the two ends over the dagger, the first over the blade and the second over the handle. Harry then let his palm rest on the dagger. Once done with that he put his left hand, palm down on the white cloth, and looking into the bowl now filled with blood he began to speak.

This time, while still unrecognizable, those watching could see something happening. As Harry spoke white and silver tendrils of light began to form around his feet. Slowly they wound themselves up his body and around the alter till all was completely covered. The tendrils then began to get brighter and larger until nothing could be seen but the light. With a sudden flash the light tendrils disappeared and Harry stood at the alter, right hand still on the covered dagger and left hand now bound by a white cloth with red ends.

Harry took a moment to catch his breath and open his eyes. He didn't even know when he had closed them. Upon their opening he saw that his hand had been bound and that the bowl filled with his blood was now filled with silver liquid. After another few deep breaths he continued on with his work.

Taking hold of the bowl with both hands he carefully picked it up and slowly walked around the alter and into the crystal star. Once he was at the center he again began to speak in that unknown language while he slowly poured the silver liquid over the crystal that was placed there. All at once magic began to become tangible and started to swirl around Harry.

Reds, yellows, blues, whites, greens, all surrounding a center pillar of silver light. Harry stepped back from the magic as it rose higher and higher. Forcing the air out and into all those watching the mage work the young apprentice was performing. All where speechless as Harry took a step back toward the pillar of lights.

As Harry reached the pillar he put up his left hand and placed it into the magic as it continued to move up into the sky. Once his hand was inside the silver center of the pillar Harry spoke again. "Lady guardian, Keeper of Magic, Protector of the Weave; hear my call and let the door be open to me." As he finished their was a flash in the lights, brightening to an un-viewable degree.

Every one watching covered their eyes as the whole sky lit up to a white brilliance. When it disappeared Harry was gone and in his place stood a stone arch with a white veil fluttering in a nonexistent breeze.

"What just happened?" Ayana asked. No one could really give the young woman a straight answer though as none had seen this performed before. Even Elminster gave not a strait answer but a simple, "Now we wait."

After saying as much he walked over to the arch and alter and sat down between them. With a wave of his hand a tent appeared around him blocking others views. Storm, Sylûne, Lhaeo, and Ayana walked over to the tent and entered in for some rest and to wait for Harry's return. Many of those watching from a distance decided to return to their homes. If Elminster was setting up a tent than the end result of the spell, and Harry, could be a long time in coming. Only a few decided that they would remain and so set up small camps near the summit of the hill. The rest of the crowd would wind up filtering in and out as the days passed.

* * *

In Harry's eyes things were much different. As the lights flashed Harry too had to close his eyes, though he could not cover them as his body had become otherwise immobile in the large degree of magic surrounding him. When he opened his eyes again there was no light surrounding him. All was black but for a white veil fluttering at his back. For a moment he didn't know what to do. Then he remembered that he must finish all his spells before he could go looking for Sirius. He had only one left.

Harry began speaking in Latin. A spell tying one end of a thread of magic to himself and the other end to the place in which he stood. When he took the thread back it would lead him on the most direct path to his current position. After that he figured all he had to do was walk through the veil behind him to get back to Faerûn.

Once he was done with the spell, and could feel a slight tug on his navel, Harry tried to look around him and find out where to go. It was unfortunate for him that all he could see was black in all directions. "Well," He said aloud to the dark atmosphere, "No one said it would be easy. I guess I just head forward." Saying this he began to do just that.

It seemed to be hours before Harry got anywhere. Well if you could call a small speck of light anywhere. But now that there was something to see he was headed directly for it. A possible way out. The focus now was just to reach it, and that in itself was getting difficult as Harry was tiring, and he knew he needed to reach that point of light before he could make it no further. This knowledge was not something he could even explain to himself, he just knew it was important. The place he was in now was not somewhere for resting.

It had been another stretch of time that the young mage could not measure before he got to the former point of light. The light that was now an open doorway. It was with great strain and shill will power that Harry crawled his way over the threshold, where he closed his eyes for a moment and the doorway boomed closed. This woke Harry up enough to see what happened and why, or at least his thoughts on why.

'If I had been in there I would have been trapped. Why did it only close now, when I closed my eyes? Is that why I felt I couldn't rest in there?' Harry decided he was too tired to think about it anymore. The door was gone and he was out of the black passageway. He needed to set out to find Sirius, but first some time to rest. Harry looked around where he was and saw that a tree was to his left not 5 feet off. He was too tired to even get up to go over there so instead just crawled his way to the shade of the limbs. There he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the moss softened base of the tree.

* * *

"He's alive. Another one through the arch?" The voice woke Harry but he was still to exhausted to move so he lay there to listen.

"Maybe, but he's different than the others some how." Another voice responded to the first.

"Yea I see what you mean. Why do you think that is?" The first voice asked.

"How should I know! You've been here longer than I have. We should get Horus, he would know why he is different or know someone who would at any rate." The second voice responded.

"Sure, I'll get him. Be right back." And with that Harry heard movement heading away from where he way sprawling against the tree. It was this fact that made Harry realize he had been moved. He knew he had not actually made it to the tree, nor into the position he was now in. With this in mind he tried to move with out attracting the attention of the second voiced person. This was when he got the startling realization that he could not move at all.

His whole body seemed to be frozen in the position he was placed. Not that it was uncomfortable; he was leaning against the trunk of a tree, padded by soft moss. No the problem came in that he had a mission to complete and was soon to be surrounded by three if not more unknown people. This was not looking to be good. Harry wasn't even quite sure just where he was.

The young mage worked to calm himself down. He would deal with things as they came and it sounded like they were coming right now. 'That didn't take long.' Harry thought hearing the footsteps of two individual people. 'The first one must have found Horus.' Harry was immediately wary as he still could not move and this man seemed to be a knowledgeable source if they other two were anything to go by.

"Well this is interesting. I have not seen one of these come through for many generations. You both know he's awake right?" Harry assumed the man talking was Horus. He was also surprised that the other could tell he was awake. It seemed this also startled the other two as Harry could hear both draw in quick breaths.

"Don't worry young man, we won't hurt you. You are in Mystra's realm and all here are friendly. You have done a difficult thing, especially for one so young. That is why you are unable to move. This is something I can easily help you with."

At this Harry felt himself being lifted off the ground but could feel no solid support under him like he could with Elminster's carry disk or a _mobila corpus_ spell back home. 'Then again,' he thought, 'I am in the realm of Magic. Any thing has to be possible.' Though Harry could not see it, Horus gave a smile.

It took only about ten minutes but to one who could do nothing about what was happening it felt like a lot longer. Harry felt himself being lowered onto a soft flat surface.

"Young man, you are in my home. As my companions have said my name is Horus. When they found you out near the edge of my lands they did their best to make you comfortable while waiting for you to wake up. When you did not they came to get me. Now, you have had a rough journey through the passageway and I can tell you are quite tired. Sleep now and when you wake again I will answer all you questions."

With that Harry heard Horus leave the place where he lay and close a door. He figured that he must be in a bedroom laying on its soft contents. As he could do nothing else Harry resided himself to some time thinking before his mind succumbed to sleep.

'I wonder who this Horus is? I feel that I can trust him and I know that Lady Mystra doesn't accept those who abuse her magic. Apperantly he knows what is wrong with me as well. What ever the case there is nothing I can do right now but try and get better soon. I need to find Sirius and get us home quickly.' With thoughts of Sirius in his head Harry soon fell asleep.

When he woke again it was with the ability to move. Groaning Harry rolled over to his side and with a great effort pulled himself out of the bed. He was still quite stiff and it was taking him some time to walk around the room and get his equilibrium back. This short walk did help to get the circulation flowing again though. It was then that a man walked into the room.

The man was about medium height with long black hair that had been pulled to the back of his head in a tight, braided ponytail. On his chin was a short square goatee and his eyes were a light violet in color and almond in shape. What skin Harry could see was a light smooth copper color as if the man had seen sun all his life.

The clothing he wore was exceptional. It covered all his body but his face as his hands were clasped in opposite sleeves at his front. The outfit intrigued Harry. It was nothing that he had seen before. It was indescribable and seemed to defy logic. 'But then who ever said magic was logical.'

Again Horus smiled but this time Harry did see it. Deciding that the man would likely have many reasons to be happy he didn't really think about it and instead asked a question. "May I ask you who you are sir?" He said as politely as he could.

"My name is Horus. How are you feeling after not being able to move yesterday?" he asked in return.

"Well I can move but I'm still quite tired." Harry said feeling he needed to be fully honest with this man.

"That is to be expected after a journey like yours. But now that you are up and about we must get you on your way. You have much to do, do you not? Please follow me." With out giving Harry time to answer his question, Horus walked out of the room. Harry gave a start at the abruptness but quickly followed the man out of the door and down the hall.

Following Horus, Harry was led into a kitchen area much like Elminster's in it's old fashioned nature. A wood burning hearth stove was against one wall with a sink and water pump on the other. A wooden table with chairs sat in the center and on the last wall were the cabinets.

Horus motioned Harry to a seat as he went over to the cabinets. A moment later he came back to the table with a whole pile of food floating in front of him. After placing it on the table he joined Harry in sitting.

"Please help yourself. It will help you regain your strength." Saying as much he took an apple and some cheese. Harry too took some food and began to eat. After a few minutes of silent eating Harry spoke. "Sir what do you know of how I got here, or what happened to me?"

"Well I know you came through an archway. I also know that it was you who opened it, and that you are here to get another living soul out. You were unable to move at first because you used so much physical and magical energy to get the arch built and to make it through the passageway that it left you completely drained. Sleep and food will take care of those problems." Horus replied to Harry, answering not only the first questions he asked but others he had in mind as well.

"Ah, ok then. Why do I trust you." Harry covered his mouth. He didn't mean to blurt that out. Horus saw the suprize in the young man's eyes.

"Young Harry, you are a very powerful Mage, well a Mage in training anyways. You are connected to our Lady Mystra in very strong ways. Because of this you are also very connected to magic. Your perseptions of it will continue to enhance as time goes by and with it many gifts will appear. What they are I can not tell you. That you must learn on your own with experiance. What can you tell me about myself?" Horus asked.

Harry looked at the man in front of him carefully. "Your not what you appear, and older than many believe. Your..." Harry gasped. "Your not mortal or dead! How did I know that? What ..." Harry had pailed drasticly and his head was trying to come to terms with what was happening.

"You are correct. I am not dead or mortal. The ability you have just used is very hard to control and usually it takes you trying on someone you know well already or some one who is very powerful. Trying to use it on others can cause some nasty side effects for a while. I would not recomend it." Horus said to Harry. "Anyways now that you know one of your talents you will have to figure the rest out on your own. Come it is time for you to be on your way."

Horus rose from the table and Harry soon followed him to the front door. "Take this. The food here will not do much to help you but that which is in the bag will. Head strait down this road then turn right when you reach the first fork. Enjoy your time here but do not remain long. Good travels young Mage." With this Horus gently closed the stunned Harry out of the house holding a small light brown satchel.

Harry stood there for a few minutes getting his head around all that had just happened. Once the shock wore off he began heading down the road. It was a few hours later that he came to the fork that Horus mentioned. Without any heasitations Harry turned to the right and continued walking.

It took him what seemed to be two days, but he could not be sure. The distinction of time always seemed to be fluctuating, as well as the weather. His first day here had been very plesant and sunny. When he had left Horus' it had been the same but that had quickly changed to a light summer storm. Night had fallen not long after and Harry had thought that a tent would be nice.

He had been looking at the side of the road when he thought this and where he had been looking a tent had suddenly appeared. Harry was suprised but went to the tent quickly, ate some of the food he had recieved from Horus, and fell asleep soon after, comfortable inside the tent rapped up in a large fluffy blanket.

The next morning after some breakfast, he had looked outside of the tent he and was blasted in the face with a cold wind. The ground was covered in snow. He could still see the road through the blowing white and figured that with the way it was going it wouldn't be too hard to continue his journey. It didn't look to be a storm, just average winter weather. He wondered if he could get some winter clothing the same way he had gotten the tent.

With some thought as to what he needed for travel in the cold weather Harry found them appearing before him. With a smile he donned the warm clothing and walked outside of the tent. When he had turned around to figure out what to do with the tent, it had already dissapeared.

The walk went well and by the end of the day, one that seemed much longer that the day before, he again thought of a place to stay and the tent appeared on the side of the road. The next morning the snow had dissapeared and it was a nice warm spring day with a fully shining sun.

This day though something different happened. He met some one.

* * *

**AN/** Part 2 will hopefully be posted in a few days. Sorry to have kept you all waiting. 


	9. Archway, Wizard, and Immortal Part 2

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do not own Forgotten Realms nor any of it's characters. Both of these belong to their respective creators and other companies. All I own is the story and plotline.

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

**_The Archway, The Wizard, and The Immortal_**

**Part 2**

**_The Presents of Family_**

* * *

Life  
So far from the normal  
Into the atmospher  
Alown in the wide open spaces of the mind

To true  
Of oneself  
Or of others  
When does this abjectivity begin  
Or end life

To whom is it that we  
As all others  
See in ourselves  
The one and only one who  
Is untouched by the hatred of the world

Untitled Poetry Sets by DragonFoxx

_

* * *

The walk went well and by the end of the day, one that seemed much longer that the day before, he again thought of a place to stay and the tent appeared on the side of the road. The next morning the snow had dissapeared and it was a nice warm spring day with a fully shining sun._

_This day though something different happened. He met someone.

* * *

_

"Hello, who are you?" A young woman asked from behind Harry.

"Hun? Oh, um Harry." He said.

"I see. Well Harry what time period are you looking for?" She asked.

"What?" He was really confused. What did she mean time period?

"Your looking for someone. I can tell. What time period where they from? What year did they die?" She clarified.

"Oh, um well I guess... 1980." He replied glad to have found someone who would help him.

She smiled at him. "Ok, where?" She seemed to understand that he was new. He just didn't have his head in the right place.

"Oh sorry, England. Do you know where I can find them?" Harry asked.

"Sure Europe from the 1900's is another day's walk on this road. Eastern Europe is the first left hand turn you come to and England in perticular is the third right." She explained to him with a smile.

"Thank you so much. Um what is your name?" Harry asked realizing he hadn't before.

"Eliza. Go find your friends. Goodbye Harry. I don't want to see you again untill your much older. With a smile Eliza turned around and walked away.

Harry watched her go for a few minutes before continuing on his walk. Apparently he had another day to go before he would be close. Through the rest of the time that Harry walked he thought about what he was going to do when he reached his family. He hoped they would be proud of him.

* * *

It was the next day around what seemed to be noon that Harry finally came upon a City. Of course the name of the city was on a sign board just out side. Harry smiled at what it said. "Europe, 1900's" It looked like things here would be easy to find.

Walking into town Harry followed Eliza's directions and took the first left he saw. Reading the sign post as he walked by. "Eastern Europe". Taking the third right, Harry followed the road named "England" and watched as he passed many sign posts dated by year. It took him a while but he finally found the one he was looking for, 1980. They had to be down here, and so Harry turned left.

Looking down the side of the street he saw many manor houses. Some were very opulent, while others were quite nice without overdoing it. He also came across many cottages seated on what seemed to be larger amounts of land than the manor houses. This was only because the houses were smaller though. From what Harry could see all the houses had the same amount of land.

As Harry looked at the manor houses and the cottages side by side, he noticed that each place had a name or set of names somewhere visible. On some it was in the metal at the top of a set of gates, on others it was carved in stone on a pillar at the entrance to the grounds or it was above the door of the house. In any case, each one had a name.

Seeing this Harry looked for his parents. They had to be around here somewhere. Another hour of walking and Harry still had not seen his parents home. 'Many of these people must have died during the war.' Harry thought. 'So many.' It was hard to grasp the thought that Voldemort and his Death Eaters had killed all of these people.

It was another few hours still till he found it. There on the right was a mid sized town house. Simple yet elegant with a stone walk down to the door. It was now or never and he needed to keep to Horus' words, he shouldn't tarry. Harry took a deep breath and headed for the door.

* * *

It had seemed like so long ago that he had arrived here. Two years had passed it seemed. Some days in quick succession, others seeming like many days rolled into one. During that time Sirius had updated James and Lily on what he knew to have happened in the living world since their deaths.

It took a lot of time. But it was not all they did. Many times Sirius was 'forced' to retell every time he was with Harry. They wanted to make sure their son was happy. Of course Sirius didn't mind, he loved the boy just as much as they did. He would gladly talk about the short amount of time they had spent together.

Besides taking time to reminisce on the young man they all loved, the three spent much time simply enjoying each others company. They played games, watched movies and television (muggles came here too you know), and had wonderful parties. James and Lily introduced Sirius to many people he had known during their lives. He also met many he had not known. This included those of the Potter and Evans lines. It was durring one of these family parties that a nock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it dear." James called out to his wife and their guests.

"Alright. We'll be in the back garden for quiddich." She returned barly heard over the others in the rooms.

"Got it." James returned on his way to the door.

There was a second nock, "I'm coming. Sorry we're having a..." He trailed off as he opened the door to see who was there.

* * *

As Harry walked up to the door of the small manor house he could hear many people chatting though he could not make out anything in perticular about what they were saying. He knocked again in case no one had heard it the first time. With this Harry got a responce.

Harry heard a man on the other side of the door as the knob turned. "I'm coming. Sorry we're having a..." Harry and James looked at each other for a while, both speachless. Even though Harry had expected this he was still suprized to see his father at the door.

"Um, hi." Harry said breaking the ice.

Of course James wasn't even able to speak, he just threw his arms around Harry, babbling non-sensically. Harry for his part just stood still and let the man who he figured had to be his father cling to him. After a moment or so he even raised his arms to hold the older man as said man seemed like he would not be letting go any time soon.

Harry was listening closely to what James was babbeling, it seemed to sound something like, "Harry, ... Your alive... What... doing here? Missed you... love ... Sirius said...wonderful... mother missed you... family..." and so on. After a minute of not knowing what to do some one came up behind James.

"What are you doing hugging someone to death James? Your wife is out back wondering where you are Prat." The man said. Harry looked up and into the eyes of his godfather. "Harry?"

The young man in question smiled even more "Yes. I'm so glad I found you Sirius. Dad, can you let me go now. I would love to actually see you and mom." Harry said.

James let go of Harry and stood their in front of him. "Harry. What are... Your alive too. What are you doing here?"

Harry looked at Sirius. "Well, um, I'm here to get Sirius as he shouldn't be here. But then you know that we are both still alive." James nodded at his son still in a bit of a shock. "So, can I come in?"

"Of course, of course." James said "Your mom and the rest of the family are in the back yard. You actually came on a good day. Lets introduce you to Lily first." As the three men headed back Sirius quickly turned and gave Harry a hug as well, then smiling let go and followed James.

As Harry entered the house he noticed that the noise of people had only slightly diminished. It now seemed to be coming from the direction of the rear of the house. It was in this direction that Harry was led by his father and godfather.

As they again left the house out the back door Harry saw a whole gaggle of people. A soft gasp was heard. Of course the first one to turn around at the sound of a door opening was Lily, Harry's mother. "Harry!" she cried as she ran towards the three men. She quickly had her son in her arms.

"You look wonderful." Lily said drawing out of the hug she had been holding him in and taking a good look.

Harry gave a shy smile, "Thanks,... mum." Lily of course squeeled at this she was so happy to finaly see her boy.

"Come on you two. We should introduce Harry to the rest of the family while there here. We can all talk later." James said.

With this Harry was led around to the other people in the garden, taking the rest of the day to meet the family he never had a chance to know. Everyone was eger to get to know the last decendant of the two families, they didn't include Petunia or Dudley as they abhored magic, which Harry learned the Evens family went way back in.

Apparently one of the Even ancesters, gave his name as Huratio, had been cursed by an enemy and his children lost their magic. He was able to counter the curse but it was unable to come into effect till a few generations later. And this only if the child was openmined. The story had been passed down through the generations and when Lily and Petunia had been born Lily immediatly wished it to be her while Petunia totaly fought against anything that she didn't see as normal. That was why her side of the family would continue to be cursed until the first child to believe and wish for magic.

Besides meeting his mothers side of the family and learning their history he also meet his fathers side. One of those he meet was none other that Godric Gryffidore. Harry looked at his father, "We're related to Gryffidore?" He asked a bit hesatenly.

"Yes we are. Godric's daughter Diana married our ancester Philip Potter. It is one of the reasons many of the Potters have been in Gryffidore in school, not all, but most." James replied to his son. "That woman over by the hickory tree is Melina Potter-Grenta. She was in Slytherin. We try not to be biust of which house someone was in and she always reminds us of that." They saw Melina looking over at them. "Not that she was the only Slytherin of the family, she is just more vocal about it."

Harry nodded to all he had heard. He was doing his best to get out of the house prejudice thing. It was good to have a year away from it all. "What about you Sirius? Do you still hold with the house prejudice?" Harry asked his godfather.

"No way. I've learned my lesson while being here. Still don't like the slimy git though and there is no way you are changing my mind." Sirius replied.

Harry smiled at that, "I totally agree with you, the mans a real git."

"Anyways," James said trying to change the subject as to not upset his wife, "We should be saying good by to the family, it's getting late."

After all the family guest had left the family of four went back into the house. "Well I believe that it is time for some more substantial food. I'll start dinner." Lily said to males of the group.

Harry looked at his mother. "Um… I don't want to intrude but I wonder if I could help. I always liked cooking."

Lily looked at her son with pride. "Of course you can help. Make what ever you would like, and in the mean time you can tell us about yourself."

Harry smiled, "Sure."

During the next hour while Lily and Harry worked in the kitchen on food, James and Sirius sat at the table and listened to Harry's life story. Rarely someone would ask him a question or give an exclamation on one of the thing he had done but other than that Harry was the only one to speak.

After dinner was finished they all ate at the kitchen table with Harry continuing his tale. He then brought out the dissert that he had made and they all enjoyed his wonderful concoction of confection. By the time the dishes were done and put away Harry was finished with his story.

"Wow, Pronglet. What a life. I really wish we had been there for you." James said while Lily and Sirius both nodded.

"I know dad but we can't change that." Harry said. "Um… Can you guys, um, tell me about yourselfes?" He asked.

Lily looked over at her son. "Of course. You don't need to be shy in asking. We'll tell you what ever you want to know." She got up and walked over to the young man, putting out her hand for him to take. When he did so she pulled him up and into a hug. James too got up and walked over to his son and wife and hugged them both.

'I could really get used to this.' Harry thought with a sad smile. 'Too bad I have to leave. I wish they could come with me.'

After a few minutes everyone let go except for Lily who still held her son's hand. She led him into the living room with her husband and his best friend following. What followed was three hours of James and Lily telling their son about their lives. Of course Sirius not wanting to be left out added things in here and their keeping the mood light.

By the end of the story telling Harry was lying on a transfigured mattress between his parents and wrapped in their arms. Sirius had at some point left the room to go to his own bed and Lily had covered the three of them with a large quilt. Harry snuggled further into his parents embrace and heard his father chuckle.

"Love you dad, mum." Harry mumbled sleepily.

"We love you too Harry." His parents replied in unison. With that the three fell asleep in each others arms like they had not done in 15 years. Each one very content and with a smile on their face.

The next morning Harry awoke to the feeling of completeness. He was still wrapped in his parents arms but he could tell that his mother was awake as well. Turning his head he looked at the red haired woman. She smiled at him.

"Lets go make them breakfast. The smell of food will get them up faster than anything else." Lily said to him. Harry smiled and gave a nod.

The two quietly extracted themselves from James' grasp and went into the kitchen. In a short amount of time they had a full breakfast done and could hear James and Sirius coming towards the kitchen.

Good-mornings were passed all around and the food was eaten. After words Harry and Lily each went into a bathroom to do their morning routines and get ready for the day as they had not done so before making breakfast.

The rest of the morning was spent getting to know each other better. Of course all good things must come to an end and this was no exception. It was during lunch that Harry felt it.

He was talking to his dad and godfather about pranks, Lily lightly reprimanding them when things began to get out of hand when he felt it. A small pulling at his chest. It made him stop in mid sentence which alerted the others to the occurrence, even if they didn't know what exactly happened yet. It took Harry but a moment to figure out what it was.

"We have to go." He said suddenly. Harry looked at his parents and godfather. "Sirius and I have to leave. We have to do it today." He said a tear sliping down his face.

Lily immediately got off her chair and went over to her distraught son. "We knew this would happen. Granted we all though you would have more time but we were able to get to know each other and you will be back, even if it will be a long time from now." She said softly.

"It better be a long time from now. You have to live a good long life or I will prank you so bad when you get here you will wish you were still alive." James said with a smile.

This got Harry laughing. "Don't forget kid were in this together. You won't be alone again. Never again." Sirius said with conviction.

Harry nodded. "Yea." He gave a slight gasp as the pull in his chest increased. "We need to leave now." Lily nodded and pulled Harry up. James did the same to Sirius and the four of them walked out of the door and began walking down the street.

With a slight pause Harry closed his eyes and searched for the thread that was pulling him. It was there to lead him back to the doorway so that he and Sirius could leave. Once he had found it he looked again at his parents and began walking with his mother against his side.

As they walked Lily and James calmly chatted with Harry and Sirius. They wanted to make sure the two didn't get too emotional. This was something that had to happen and they both knew they would see the other two again. It was only a matter of time.

Along the way they picked up a few people. Some were Potter's or Evens'. Others were those that Sirius had known while alive and talked with while he had been here. Even Cedric showed up and chatted with Harry for a little while. It wasn't long that Harry found the doorway. Surprisingly enough it had moved and was now just outside of the town in an empty field. It was then that Harry and Sirius truly began saying their goodbyes.

* * *

"I like him." A man's voice said.

"I thought you would." A woman's voice replied. This voice seemed closer than the last.

"You see him as your child don't you? I can tell." The man said. He was getting closer as well and could be slightly recognized but was still indeterminate.

"Yes. He truly is too. I don't just see him as such. He was born so connected. A plan of my predecessor. He will bring together his realm. All of it." She replied with a glowing smile that seemed to be showing her face in the darkness.

"He has a lot of work to do though. His time in Faerûn will not be long enough to learn all he needs to." The man said coming into view.

"I know but it is all the time he can afford." She replied. The man recognized as Horus nodded.

"As that is the case he shall receive a gift from me. You have given him the gift of his family I shall give him 20 years of knowledge in Faerûn magic. He will still have to practice it but it will decrease his time learning redundant magic greatly. That is if you agree to it Lady Mystra." Horus said.

"Indeed I do Azuth. You may proceed as long as this knowledge you give him is well rounded. No focusing on only battle magic. He will need to know it all for his later destiny." Mystra replied.

"Of course Lady. I would never do such a thing. I'm not the God of Spells for no reason." Horus, now know to be Azuth, said with a mock affronted look on his face.

Mystra chuckled. "Sure thing. Do it as he leaves this realm. It will drain him and be a good time for his mind to assimilate the knowledge given."

Azuth nodded. The two Gods looked forward again and watched as the young man previously being discussed entered a door into a long pitch black hallway clutching the hand of his godfather so they didn't get separated. Not long after the two reached a pure white veil that seemed to be hanging from nothing. "Do it now." Mystra said.

Horus nodded and closed his eyes just as Harry Potter and Sirius Black jumped through the white veil.

* * *

Harry and Sirius were saying goodbye. James and Lily along with a few others had gone with them to the doorway to see them off. It was a sad yet happy time for all involved.

"I love you son. Be good and learn all you can. I have a feeling that you will truly need it all in the future. No matter what kind of magic it is. Just don't let yourself be pulled by the darkness." Lily said while hugging her son. "Remember we love you and will always." Harry nodded. He had tears in his eyes.

He had wanted to know his parents so bad and now that he was here he didn't want to leave them. But they all knew that he must. No one wanted him or Sirius to disappear completely. Lily finally let go of her son. She smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek. Of course it was then James' turn at the boy.

"Well don't forget that we love you, though I know you never will. Be sure to follow what your mother said, but don't forget to have fun. Enjoy life and don't die for a very long time. We will be waiting here for you but don't want to actually see you till your much much older. You deserve a long life filled with joy. I love you kid." James said as he too gave his son a hug and pulled away.

"Thanks mom, dad. I love you both so much." Harry really didn't know what else to say. His parents both nodded to him understanding smiles on their faces. Harry nodded in return and turned to Sirius.

"You heard what we told him Padfoot. Those are what you are to follow as well. Make sure he does too." James said. "Have a good long life both of you."

Lily hugged Sirius. "You should both be going now before you decide not to." She said while giving them each a small push towards the doorway. Harry turned and hugged her one more time. Then with a wave to his parents and those who had gone with them to the doorway he turned and, grabbing Sirius' hand, walked through. The door closed behind them and the others were left standing in the middle of an empty field.

Lily gave a choked sob and her husband pulled her into his arms. "They'll be fine love. They always are." Lily simply nodded her head against her husbands shoulder. 'Yes they would be fine. She had to believe, had to have faith in her son. He was strong, he would persevere.' Everyone turned and slowly walked back to their homes in Mystra's realm.

* * *

Harry and Sirius on the other hand had stepped into complete blackness. There was no light anywhere. With a silent agreement they said nothing but both squeezed the other's hand in reassurance. They began walking.

What seemed like two hours later they spotted a light in the distance. Moving forward at a faster rate now they made it to what they could now tell was a white veil in relatively little time. Through the light given off by the veil the two men looked at each other.

"I have no doubt that we will both pass out when we go through." Harry said.

"Nor do I, but we really have no other choice as I really don't want to be stuck here." Sirius replied.

Harry chuckled. "Lets go then." Sirius nodded and together the two jumped through the veil only to land outside in the middle of the afternoon jumbled in a heap. Immediately passing out when they did so.

* * *

Elminster had looked up when he felt the magic surrounding the archway and veil. No more than a moment later Sylûne looked up as well. It was then that the archway began to glow catching everyone's attention. It was about an hour later that everyone who had gathered on the hill top and around the base began to see any difference. It was then that the glowing archway began to pulse with a rhythm like that of a heart beat.

Not long after this began the glowing ceased completely and two bodies fell through the veil and landed on the ground in a heap. A few on the hillside could see that one of the two was the young man that had entered the archway in the first place. "It's Harry!" Maretta called out, she was a maid at the local inn and had gotten to know the young man a bit since he had first arrived as he and Ayana always stopped by to say hello when doing their runs. Of course after her shout many of those around her fell silent. That was until one who had been there when the arch was made yelled out.

"He brought some one back from the dead!" He exclaimed. At this many town folk began to speculate on Harry's powers. Maybe he could bring back one of their loved ones. The talk began to get louder as Harry and Sirius lay there on the ground, luckily completely oblivious to what was going on around them.

But Elminster was not and had had enough. "QUIET! Young Harry did not bring back someone from the dead. Ye shall quit all this nonsense at once." He told the crowd.

"But the words he said to open the door. 'Passing into the realm of spirits.' That is the land of the dead. And he brought that one out with him." Some one in the rear yelled back at the old mage.

Said man smiled at the accuracy of those not of magic to understand what had happened. But they did lack so much knowledge. "Yes the lad did enter into Mystra's spirit realm. And yes he did bring this other lad out with him, but he did not bring him back from the dead. Harry simply brought back one who had been trapped in the spirit realm while still alive. Now enough has been said. Return to yer' homes and spread not these lies of bringing back the dead."

With that the Master Mage known as Elminster snapped his fingers twice and he, Harry, Sirius, Storm, Sylûne, Lhaeo and Ayana all vanished, simply to reappear in El's tower and took Harry and Sirius to Harry's room. With a wave of her hand Sylûne created a complete copy of Harry's bed and placed it next to the other. Once both men were placed on the beds and tucked in the other five went down to the kitchen for a quick bite to eat and then headed to their own beds, it had been a very long month.

* * *

Meanwhile during the time of Harry's Spirit Journey much was happening in the Wizarding world. It was New Years and everyone was relaxed as nothing had been happening. That was until early that evening. When Diagon Alley was attacked.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**AN:** There you go. The second half of chapter 7. I have given many hints as to what will happen with Harry overall so far. I will also answer questions if you are confused, just don't expect me to tell you what is going to happen later. You will just have to read on to find out. Hope you all enjoyed and sorry for the wait. Until next time… DragonFoxx

**PS:** Please review it helps me to continue this story.


	10. Beholders Battle

Harry Potter and the Old Mage

Chapter 8

* * *

_**"I want to break free. I want to break free form your lives your so self satisfied I don't need you . I've got to break free. God knows, god knows I want to break free.**_

_**I've fallen in love. I've fallen in love for the first time and this time I know it's for real. I've fallen in love God knows, God knows I've fallen in love.**_

_**It's strange but it's true. I can't get over the way you love me like you do. But I have to be sure when I walk out that door. Oh how I want to be free baby. Oh how I want to break free." - Queen – I Want To Break Free**_

* * *

"…_Now enough has been said. Return to yer' homes and spread not these lies of bringing back the dead."_

_With that the Master Mage known as Elminster snapped his fingers twice and he, Harry, Sirius, Storm, Sylûne, Lhaeo and Ayana all vanished, simply to reappear in El's tower and took Harry and Sirius to Harry's room. With a wave of her hand Sylûne created a complete copy of Harry's bed and placed it next to the other. Once both men were placed on the beds and tucked in the other five went down to the kitchen for a quick bite to eat and then headed to their own beds, it had been a very long month._

_Meanwhile during the time of Harry's Spirit Journey much was happening in the Wizarding world. It was New Years and everyone was relaxed as nothing had been happening. That was until early that evening. When Diagon Alley was attacked.

* * *

_

Diagon Alley was packed. It was December 28 th and many were out and about the alley picking up this or that that was on sale since Christmas was now over. Many others were picking out elegant dress robes from the different clothing shops in the area for New Years Eve. Things had been so quiet lately that no one thought anything about being out and about in large numbers.

They were lucky. Voldemort decided to wait a few more days. Though those on the streets or in their homes didn't know it. They soon would.

* * *

Molly Weasley was currently out in Diagon Alley. She had things to pick up for home as well as the main reason she was here, for a 'new' set of dress robes for her and Arthur. She was of course looking through the used clothing stores for the perfect ones. All this hassle for the annual New Year's Ball in the Ministry. She needed to find something that no one wore last year either. Indeed, such a hassle.

Molly walked into Helen's Exceptional Styles looking for something different this year. She didn't want the other Ministry Women to make snide comments on the fact that what she had on were 'last year'. It got to be annoying after so many years.

Now she was never really into fashion. She never had the luxury. Her family never had the money and so she learned how to efficiently penny pinch at a young age. Fashion was one of the unneeded extra expenses.

"Hey Molly. How are you doing to day." Was the first thing heard when she walked through the doorway.

"I'm doing wonderful Helen. How are you?" She asked her old schooltime friend.

"Oh well things are going. It seems to have picked up even since nothing has happened." Helen replied.

"And let us hope nothing does." Molly said in turn. The two woman talked for a while catching up on recent events. "Well you know why I'm here. Helen I really need help picking something out for the Ministry Ball. You know I've never had good fashion sense."

Helen laughed slightly. "My dear you have never needed it. You look amazing in what ever you wear."

Molly shook her head at her friends antics. "That is not true and you know it. Now help me pick out something from your stocks. Something to keep the other women from berating too much. I have a little extra spending money now and I want to use it." She said with a smile.

The two women spent another hour and a half going through the more classy Dress Robes for Molly and her husband till they found the perfect set. Of course another two hours were spent during lunch continuing on their catch-up.

* * *

"My dear Minister. Have you heard about the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher this year?" Lucius Malfoy asked Fudge. The two were currently in the Ministers office discussing the coming New Year's Ball that was held every year. The elder Malfoy was of course helping to decide who to invite besides those from the ministry department heads.

"What about them. Its just another teacher why bring it up now?" Fudge asked.

"I see then you haven't heard. Let me remedy that. True that I only just found out myself. Some how she was able to keep it secret for a while. The new Professor is from one of the hidden families." Lucius said.

"What! Why did no one tell me this before now. The hidden families are renowned, this new professor can help me cement my office. Now that the Potter boy is hidden I need something else. This will work perfectly. What is her name? Her Title?" Fudge asked with glee.

Lucius smirked behind his benevolent mask. Fudge was so stupid. Very bait-able. And Lucius was laughing on the inside. "She is called Lady Sillfair. I know not her first name. She has kept it to herself completely from what I understand. She also had a guard with her. A muggle I was told."

"A muggle. Well no matter the hidden families can do as they wish. They are nearly Royalty by Merlin. We must invite her." Fudge said with finality.

* * *

Lady Sillfair was sitting at her desk going over a recent letter she had received. Well in all actuality it was an invitation. An invitation to a high ball for the English Ministry of Magic to celebrate New Years. Good thing, it was a plus one invitation. More of the stuffed up officials needed to meet what they called Muggles. She knew Brawn would be only too happy to oblige them.

Lady Sillfair smiled a bit deviously as she wrote out an acceptance to the invitation.

* * *

It was the New Years Eve, and people were already beginning to arrive in the Ministry Ballroom. Many were the exquisite gowns worn by the women and the matching high class formal robes worn by the men. Styles and colors varied throughout the rainbow and many were also the jewelry and hairstyles worn as well. It was a true site to behold.

Of course the real kicker to the whole ensamble came with the entrence of Hogwarts newest DADA facaulty members. The whole place fell silent for differing reasons, and only in the beginning were those questioning who the woman in the lead was.

Lady Sillfair was dressed in a simple yet elegant black gown. It was open low in the back and front. Falling strait down, tight with her long legs, it only allowed movement due to the split on the left side that ran nearly up to her waist, trimmed in silver. The dress had accent sleeves that seemed more wing-like, created from essentially a half sleeve that was open on the top of the arm and clasped in three places, the wrist, elbow and shoulder, and finished with a wing like piece of material that hung down. At the wrist of each sleeve was a silver bracelet that held the sleeve there no matter how the arm was moved. On her open neck sat a thick collar like necklace of silver and diamonds that tapered to a point at the top of her cleavage just above the dress.

All of this seemed to accent her face and hair. Said hair was a magnificent silver and put up in an impossible looking knot with a few curls falling free. What seemed to be holding all of her hair up was a knotted silver and diamond barrette running from one side of the knot to the other. Though many women tried to find anything else holding up the hair as it simply didn't seem as if the barrette or any magic it contained to do so.

The other thing that made this entrance stand out to everyone else was who she brought with her. Behind was Brawn Granstone though those who had not met either of the DADA Professors would not have known that. He was not dressed like any of the other men at the ball. No Brawn wore partial armor. Soft leather pants and high boots. A loose white long sleeved tunic covered in a gleaming steel breast plate. Upper and Lower steel arm guards and a black cape with a silver crest that showed the family he worked for or was part of. No one could be to sure, but by the fact that it could also be seen on the ring worn by the Lady he accompanied many assumed he was her guard. That could be why his hand never left the pommel of the sword at his hip.

After the entrance of the Lady and her Guard, as was being whispered the music ended and dinner was set.

* * *

"So my dear, are you truly of the Silver Fair family? None from that line have been seen in decades." Lucius Malfoy asked the woman he worked himself next to. Behind her stood the armored man. That one had yet to speak or eat and dinner was nearly over.

"Indeed I am. We tend to remain to ourselves. Our island is quite large and contains a village of non-magical. We all enjoy our privacy." Lady Sillfair answered him.

"Non-magical village? Really, how interesting. Your family rules over the village I assume." Malfoy would have continued but was cut off.

"We rule over no one. Simply co-exist. We each benefit from the other, and quite enjoy it that way." She said to him.

"Of course Lady I meant no disrespect. May I ask though what your first name is? I would quite enjoy getting to know you better." Malfoy said.

"Hmm, I suppose. I have actually told very few, the Headmaster being one of them. You may call me Ara." This now said the dinner was done.

With a motion from Fudge at the head of the table the band began to play and all stood from their seat to allow the house elves to clean the tables and set them for hors d'oeuvres to munch on the rest of the night as the people mingled. Malfoy stood and offered his hand to his wife who had been seated at his side. "If you would excuse us Lady, but I believe I shall offer my wife a dance." With a nod the two walked out on to the dance floor. Ara and Braun walked off as well, intent on joining the mingling conversationalists.

An hour or so later found Ara Sillfair and Braun Granstone in a conversation with the current Minister of Magic for Britain, Corneillius Fudge. "So is the Silver Fair family coming out of hiding now?" Fudge asked in a pompous attitude.

"Minister, my family has never hidden. We enjoy our privacy and I am here to see how things are going on in the Magical world. To see if it is yet up to our standards. So far as I can see your children have great potential if taught correctly but the current government is all run by money. Excuse me." With this an annoyed Lady walked away from a shocked and slightly outraged Minister.

Dumbledore had seen this exchange and felt it was time to bring Lady Ara Sillfair into the Order. She had the most perfect idea's, the same as her family if he had understood her correctly. It would be great if he could get more of them on his side. Perhaps even those like Mr. Granstone.

* * *

It was nearing midnight and Ara, Braun, Albus, Minerva, Molly, Arthur, and Kingsly were all talking quietly about what was being done to stop Voldemort. Of course all present were working to get Ara and Braun's ideas about the war before offering a position in the order. That is when someone began counting down the last seconds till the New Year. Unfortunately, a few of those in this particular group were getting a foreboding feeling.

10…

8…

6…

4…

3…

2…

1…

BANG!

It was an attack. Five creatures soared into the room followed by fifty Death Eaters in full garb. At once Albus, Ara, and Braun work to destroy the five creatures that had enterded first. With multiple small eye stalked and one main eye stalk that was shooting off laser blasts these creatures were a major threat. Not to mention that the three were the only ones who knew what they were in the first place, though that was unsaid.

The large jaws on the main body, a floating round head of sorts, seemed to have a taste for human blood as the first one to have a chance grabbed a nearby Auror with one of its minor eye stalks and brought him to its mouth. It got only as far as the unfortunate Auror's leg before the stalk was cut off by the sword in Braun's hands saving the young man from more loss of limbs. Molly Weasley was quick to the young man's side offering a blood clotting healer's spell she had learned during the last war when she was much younger. Molly never had been one for fighting and so had learned combat healing instead.

Braun continued to battle with the one he had chopped an eye stalk from while Albus and Ara both battled two at a time. Albus was glowing with power as he battled mind and body with the beasts in front of him. In his right hand was his wand while he had conjured a sword into the other. The battle was all out and the old man would not come out of it unscathed.

Ara on the other hand had at some point changed her wand into a long black staff and split her dress down the other side to allow more freedom of movement. She too was glowing with power and fought tooth and nail with the two creatures that surrounded her, one in front and one behind. Not standing still for long, she flipped, dove, dodged, ducked, rolled, jumped, and twirled between eye blasts and other magic's coming from the beasts as she used her staff to blast and slice with her own magic at the two. Soon she was standing alone with the beasts having been torn to shreds and lying at her high heeled feet.

At this point Albus was growing distraught. He had never actually seen these things before, only read of them in a very old book. The book even believed that they may not even be real. Well he could certainly contest that now. The problem was that a lot of his magic was not working well on the things. On the bright side his Defense teachers seemed to know what they were doing. Ara was even done with her two and on her way over to help. Not a moment to spare either.

The two finally finished the two beast that had gone after Albus and Ara shot a quick spell from her staff at the last one momentarily distracting it with a fiery injury and allowing Braun to run it through it's mouth with his sword and say and activation word, causing the creature to explode into thousands of tiny little blood chunks.

During Albus, Ara, and Braun's fights the others in the ball room were busy fighting or fleeing the Death Eaters. It was less than half that fought in retrospect. Many Aurors had been in the ball room and all were fighting the Death Eaters. Some of the Ministry Heads were also fighting the Death Eaters, including Arthur Weasley and Amelia Bones.

Many had been injured or killed on both sides by the time Albus, Ara, and Braun were finished but with the help of the three of them the rest of the Death Eaters were quickly subdued and soon removed from the room by the able Aurors. As this was happening others available were helping those injured to recover from the attack.

In the back of the room the Minister could be found with his wife and Narcissa Malfoy. In front of them was Lucius binding three Death Eaters that had attacked the Minister. Of course Malfoy knew that all the Death Eaters that had attacked tonight were new. They would have no real information on who was in the inner circle or on what the Dark Lord was up to. Tonight was more of a scare tactic than anything else.

Looking around Malfoy noticed that many more were alive than had been hoped. Apparently the five young Beholders were too inexperienced for the battle. His Lord would not be pleased with the outcome. It had only been expected for Dumbledore to be able to inflict pain upon the creatures and likely drive them back. They had even been told not to remain for the whole battle as the Dark Lord didn't want everyone at the ministry dead. But that Lady and her Guard had known how to fight them. The Dark Lord would not be happy and Malfoy was likely to be the one to bare the brunt of it unfortunately. The only good to come out of this was that he would have even more pull over the Minister due to his 'saving him' from the Death Eaters.

It took three hours till all was said and done. Those injured were taken to St. Mungo's. Those who had died were taken to the Ministry and placed in a stasis for identification before being given to the families. The Death Eaters that were alive were all taken too Ministry as well, each placed in separate holding cells. Those injured were treated by Healers coming from St. Mungo's and during treatment a pair of Aurors never left each healer. The questioning would begin with in the next four weeks.

* * *

After the help with Healing was given and the Professionals were brought in those from Hogwarts along with the Weasleys left the Ministry Hall to head back for some rest after the evenings events.

"Lady Sillfair, Mr. Granstone, if I may ask you to join us. I would like you to come to a meeting." Albus Dumbledore said to the two once they were inside of the castle.

Ara Sillfair took a long look directly into the old man's eyes, seeming to be looking strait through him. After a moment she cocked her head slightly to the side and gave a small smile. As if having found what she was looking for. Maybe she had. "Of course Headmaster. We would be happy to join you for your meeting. I am sure it will have mutual benefit for us all."

With that Albus too smiled and gave a slight nod. With out another word he headed up to his office.

"Green Gummy Bears." Dumbledore said when he reached the gargoyle guarding his office. "We shall be headed over to another residence for our meeting. I shall explain more when we get there." He directed to the two DADA Professors.

"Do not worry Headmaster. We understand." Lady Sillfair said to him with a smile.

Once in the office Albus sent the Weasleys and McGonnigal through the floo and to Headquarters.

"Read this then you can floo over." He handed the two a paper with the address of the Headquarters. Looking at it they read,

_Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12 Grimauld Place London, England_

At this they both stepped into the floo and left just before Albus did. When they arrived they were greeted by Molly Weasley and led into the kitchen. Apparently Albus had already ordered the meeting for there were many in the kitchen. That or he had a way of ordering a meeting quickly and without much effort. They would likely know soon enough. It was then that Albus walked into the kitchen.

"Welcome everyone. I am sorry to interrupt all of your New Years celebrations but the Ministry Ball was attacked tonight. Now all the Death Eaters were caught or killed during the battle but the most important thing of this attack was that it was on the Ministry Heads as well as that there were new enemies for us to fight." At this the Headmaster took a pause to take a sip of tea Molly was handing out. Everyone who had not been there was wondering what Dumbledore meant by 'new enemy'.

After another sip of tea Albus began again. "The Death Eaters were not the only beings to attack tonight. There were also creatures known as Beholders. Now I have only read about these in ancient books. Even in such books these Beholders were thought to be extinct or banished from our world. This brings up the question as to where they came from and how Voldemort brought them into his fold. Serverus, do you have any knowledge of this?" He asked the spy sitting at the end of the table.

"I have no knowledge of this but I do have an idea. You do remember when I told you about the ritual the Dark Lord performed? I do not know much about what it was for. He told no one. I do know if you recall, that the ritual was to open a portal. To where I have yet to find out. Other than that all I can tell you is that HE made contact." Snape said to all present.

This information pulled at Ara Sillfair. She spoke up. "Were there any symbols used more than once in this ritual?" Many looked to the woman. Still in her gown from the Ministry Ball she had blood on her skin and gown from the Beholders she had killed. Her staff to was leaning against the back of her chair, much like Dumbledore's. Because of the curious looks she was receiving and the fact that his Potions Master was currently thinking about the question the Headmaster decided to actually introduce the two new comers.

"Everyone the woman before you is Lady Ara Sillfair and the gentleman next to her is her Guardsman Brawn Granstone. The two have graciously taken the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts and a new class Physical Self Defense. They also helped greatly tonight in killing the 5 Beholders that were there. They are joining us and will go through the admittance after the meeting. Now Serverus, do you have an answer for us?"

Snape looked up. "Indeed. There was one symbol that was often repeated. It was on all four legs of the ritual alter as well as done large on the top of the alter." With this Snape raised his wand over the table and nearly whispered an incantation. Slowly, over the center of the table appeared a purple sun with what would have been an open center if not for the jaw-boneless skull grinning inside of it. Nearly everyone looked at it curiously. Only two gave any signs of recognition making know to the others that they knew what it meant.

Brawn gasped while Ara swore. Not a good sign to the rest at the table.

* * *

Back again in the unknown room the previously proclaimed Lord was sitting on his throne. Still hidden in the shadows, above those below him with his throne on the raised platform, the man turned toward the fire grate. Such a move provided a slight view of his face. Only slight for all that could really be seen were his dark and evil filled eyes and the devilish smirk he wore.

The reason? He had just been told that his plans would be ready sooner that the expected four months that were supposedly left. Yes it would be read soon. Only two months more. Not a great difference as preporations had begun five months before. But the extra two months cut off would help greatly. Yes this man was happy. Or rather, as he was deffinitly evil, greatly excited for the future evil he was to cause.

A manic laugh was heard throughout the complex, and all new that their Lord was greatly pleased with their work. Said work continued. They did need to keep him happy. No one had a death wish.

* * *

**AN:** Well there you go. Sorry for the long wait. I had a large writers block. Next chapter will get back to Harry and friends. I have a great many ideas for the next few chapters. Now all I need is to get them down.

If you are confused by the last section in this chapter look back to the end of Chapter 4. That is all the clue I'm giving you.

I hope all had a great Holiday season and a Happy New Year.

In a dark room, somewhere unknown to all but those present was a man sitting on a throne. He was hidden in the shadows produced by the small fire burning in the hearth at his back. What could be seen of the room was limited to the raised platform against the wall the contained said hearth, throne, and man; and those who stood in front of him on the lower level.


	11. Information of a Magical Kind

**Information of a Magical Kind**

* * *

_Snape looked up. "Indeed. There was one symbol that was often repeated. It was on all four legs of the ritual alter as well as done large on the top of the alter." With this Snape raised his wand over the table and nearly whispered an incantation. Slowly, over the center of the table appeared a __purple sun with what would have been an open center if not for the jaw-boneless skull grinning inside of it. Nearly everyone looked at it curiously. Only two gave any signs of recognition making know to the others that they knew what it meant._

_Brawn gasped while Ara swore. Not a good sign to the rest at the table.

* * *

_

Ayana had been in hard core training since Harry had gone through with his Mage spelled Archway. That had only been a week ago and she was already missing him. They had become close friends in the five months since they had first met. She was quite curious about the spell he had done to create the Archway. The two of them had never really talked about Harry's pet project; or rather Harry never wanted to talk about it. All she really knew was that it was very difficult magic to do and that it was to save his Godfather.

She had talked to Storm a bit after the spell had been done, while they were working on her training. It was interesting for Ayana to note that a lot of the magic Harry knew was completely different that that of the Mages of Faerûn, though he was now learning how to do that as well. She continued to think about this as she was chopping wood for the cook stove.

"Hey Storm," Ayana called out as she took a break and joined the older woman sitting against a tree at the edge of the clearing they were in. Storm looked up and smiled, Ayana continued with her question. "You said that Harry can do both his peoples type of magic as well as ours, right? What is the difference really and why is it that he can do it while others can't?"

Storm looked at her apprentice. "Ayana what do you know about Harry? I mean besides the fact that he is not from here. Do you know where he is from?"

Ayana looked thoughtful. "I don't think he ever said where he was from. I mean I know a few things about his people but not about where they are. Like that they use wands differently than Mages here, they also call their magic users Wizards or Witches depending on gender. I have seen his Owl often enough and know he gets messages through her. I also know about Harry's Godfather being in danger where he was but unable to get out, therefore Harry worked on that Archway. That's about it I guess. I mean I know other little things that he's told me but those are more personal and not really having to do with magic or where he comes from."

Storm regarded the younger woman thoughtfully. "That is quite a lot. I hope that means you two are becoming good friends. Lets see here. Harry comes from a very distant place. So far that you can not find it by traveling through normal means. Only magic can get you there." Storm began.

"But," Ayana interrupted, "how can that be?"

"Harry comes from a different dimension. This is why his people do magic in different way than we do. It is also why Mages in our dimension can not do his type of magic." Storm continued.

"Ok I understand that I think. But why can Harry do magic from our dimension while Mages here cannot do magic from his? Is it because of the fact that he is actually here in this dimension?"

"Being in our dimension has nothing to do with it actually. Let me ask you another question. What kind of Mages are Elminster, Sylûne, Lord Blackstaff, The Simbul, even myself though I don't do much magic?" Storm asked.

Ayana looked thoughtful. She knew three of those stated. Heck she lived with three of them. The other two, Kelbin Blackstaff, Lady Simbul, she knew those names. Everyone knew those names. Two rulers of great city's, but what did they all have in common. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Your all Chosen of Lady Mystra."

Storm gave her apprentice a grand smile. "We are indeed. This means that we are connected to the Lady Magic and her Weave. This Weave permeates throughout all dimensions. The interesting thing is that all beings tend to develop their connection to the Weave differently. Chosen have the ability to connect to the Weave in all ways and so can do all different 'types' of magic. Do you understand?"

"Um, yea I think." Ayana said with a look of concentration on her face as she worked through what she had just been told.

Storm laughed lightly. "Think about it for a while. In the mean time I'm headed up to the Hill Top to see how things are going."

Ayana watched as Storm disappeared around her cottage where they were currently staying. With only a moment's hesitation she too jumped up and followed her mentor around the cottage and down the walkway toward the road.

The two had been at Storm's cottage since Harry had left through the archway. It was a lovely place Ayana thought, set about a quarter mile outside of main Shadowdale; a fifteen minute walk from Elminster's tower. It was set back off the road, nestled into the trees. Behind the small cottage was an open area that was used for practice. There was also a chopping block with a stack of fire wood next to it and further into the woods slightly visible from the cottage was a good sized stream that connected to a hidden deep water pond good for bathing and swimming.

As Ayana sat thinking about where she had been staying recently Storm got further away. Realizing this Ayana jumped up and ran after her. Reaching the road she turned slightly toward the town, ran across the road and caught up to her mentor. They were only about 10 minutes from Hill Top, where Elminster and Sylûne were currently staying till Harry returned.

Finally catching up to Storm at the base of the hill, the two began walking up towards the camp and archway. On their way they ran across a young man coming down.

"Tallis, what are you doing here?" Storm asked him. The young man was an apprentice under his father in the local blacksmith shop. His father was also a good had at the sword though in the few practices Ayana had gotten Tallis to agree to she had found that he preferred a two sword type of style. He would use a short dirk in his left hand while he used a long sword in his right. He was also a fair had at throwing daggers.

Tallis was a tall young man reaching about 5'9" and had darkly tanned skin. His hair was an average length and shocking color of orangeish-red. Ayana, Harry and Tallis had become friends when they first met in the town while Harry and Ayana were running their laps each day. It soon got to be were Ayana and Harry were invited over for dinners or the three of them would met up at the tavern in town for an evening. They also would work on the weekends on their fighting skills. It was here that Ayana really got into dagger fighting. She now carried on her at least 5 daggers placed about her person along with her normal sword.

Looking over at his friend and her mentor Tallis replied. "I've finally finished my apprenticeship to my father. I wanted to tell Harry but since he's still gone I guess I'll have to wait yet."

Storm and Ayana both smiled. "That's great Tallis!" Ayana crowed. She was very happy for him. Although he liked blacksmithing, he had told her once that he wanted to get out of Shadowdale and do a little adventuring. He didn't want to do blacksmithing till he was ready to settle down. And now was most definitely not the time.

"Thanks." Tallis said to Ayana with his own smile. "With my apprenticeship done so is the weapons training. My Father said that he has taught me all he could. I'd have to go get experience to become better. Learn under different people. He never really did that, so can only teach me so much. Sparing with you and Harry has really helped me out and I'd like to do more."

Ayana thought about that for a moment. "Yea I understand what you mean. I think my apprenticeship will be done with here too soon enough. I was thinking about getting together an adventuring band. I heard there were great duelers up in Silverymoon and also in Waterdeep. People who have started Dual Arenas places where we could try our hand at people with different styles. I don't know when I'll be able to start that though."

"Wow. That sounds great. You can count me as your first member. I'm sure Harry would love to go also when he is sent off for experience by his mentor. Least that is what Lady Sylune said Lord Elminster usually does with his apprentices. We just have to wait till you and he are both ready for the adventure and are released by your mentors." With that both Tallis and Ayana looked over to where Storm had been, only to find she was no longer there. Apparently she had left the two while they were talking to meet up with Elminster and Sylune up at the archway.

"Well Tallis, it was great talking to you. Congratulations on your finishing. I'll have to talk to you later. I need to get up there." Tallis smiled again as did Ayana. With a final farewell the two each set off in separate directions.

Ayana ran to catch up with Storm at the top of the hill. Their the she sat and listened while the others chatted about this and that. These conversations were always a bit boring without Harry here. But they did every once and a while have interesting tid-bits. And while she was allowed to listen in she would do so just for those.

The rest of the month went by slowly for Ayana. She strived to stay busy by working hard on her fighting skills. According to Storm she would soon be set off on her own for experience if she kept up the way she had been. Who knows maybe she and Tallis could make that traveling group with in the next few months. Ayana only hoped that Harry would be able to join in with them. If he made it back safe that was.

* * *

**AN/** Well I'm sorry that it has taken me so long. This really isn't a very long chapter. Sorry. I've been having some troubles on how to get this in and continue on to the next month where Harry has already returned. I don't like this chapter too much but it needed to be done. So here it is. I'll try to get the next one to be better. 

DragonFoxx


End file.
